If This is a Virus?
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: Prostitusi. Berbau menyengat berdasar tindakan asusila. Pelacuran. Gigolo. Kaum minoritas penjaja tubuh demi sesuap nasi. Mereka hidup dibawah kuasa pemilik harta, memohon belas kasih sebagai bujukan rayu. Dengan janji servis terbaik dan tarif mahal. "Malaikatku terjebak disana."/Kaisoo Fanfiction!/HardYaoi-Slut-Whore-etc
1. Chapter 1

"If This is a Virus?"

Teaser

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim JongIn

Genre : Hardyaoi, Violence, Torture, Angst

Length : Continue

Rate : Mature

Disclaimer : I own My Story. Onehundred percent. So, This is from my original idea, dear. But, all of my cast is belonging to their god and their life.

A/n

YAWN YAWN!

A NEW FANFICTION COMEBACK AGAAAIN!

Lagi-lagi aku menistakan Kyungsoo. Hidupnya selalu menderita yeah -_-

But, nope. Tujuan fanfic ini sederhana kok, yaitu untuk menghibur kalian semuaaaa!

Dan...waiting for you review. Ehm, Its always a good time.

So, CHECK THIS OUT!

-OOO-

AUTHOR POV

Ini kisah tentang kehidupan seseorang. Dia laki-laki yang berperawakan pendek dan bermata bulat. Dengan sejuta alibi yang tersembunyi dalam relung jiwanya.

Ini kilasan cerita tentang sebuah perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Berikut gertakan sarat kekejaman yang mengurung dunianya. Celoteh riang yang terganti dumelan arogansi.

Ini putaran memori tentang masa-masa terpuruk yang menenggelamkan suatu kekesalan. Hati yang teronggok malas, tersudutkan oleh bayang kehinaan.

Kau bertanya, siapa gerangan tokoh ini? Lakon kehidupan yang terpatri muak dalam senandung asa. Do Kyungsoo, namanya. Sebut saja Kyungsoo, maka kau akan temukan secercah ketentraman, sepercik penerangan, dan secuil renungan. Banyak sekali pradigma yang bersarang dalam diri serumit itu. Tumpukan masalah yang terkontradiksi sebagai jawaban kegundahan. Dia hanya berpihak pada satu hal. Satu hal yang mengesankan sekaligus menggelikan.

Geraman ketakutan yang menyikut persimpangan etikanya. Kyung Soo tak pernah tahu takdir begini murka atas dirinya, mempermainkan dirinya lantaran tumpu sudah tak tercabik. Mereka-para bedebah itu tidak salah mengkoreksi keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dirinya yang selalu dianggap sampah tak bertuan itu memang sudah seharusnya ditendang. Bak pendosa tanpa ampun, tak akan ada satupun orang yang bersedia memikul dirinya ditengah jarum tajam berlapis jerami.

"Brengsek!" Ia tersandung makna kekejian lagi. Sanjungan atas unjuk rasa yang ditekankan pada keengganan. "Mau apa kau datang kemari, hah?!"

Ini kisah dibawah gemerlap kota Seoul, dengan ribuan kesaksian yang membutakan sang rajutan gersang. Dibawah naungan cita bak surga dunia, Seoul adalah hiburan.

Ini kilasan cerita tentang sebuah hubungan. Yang mengeratkan dua insan dalam satu tuntunan. Berhadapan pada daya magis yang menyedot dimensi lain.

Ini putaran memori tentang jalanan setapak yang ditangguhkannya. Atas dasar niat dan keyakinan. Menyerupai serbuk debu yang diterbangkan mimpi.

Kau bertanya, mengenai harapan yang dimilikinya. Tokoh yang berperan dalam drama ini adalah suatu ketidakmungkinan. Do Kyungsoo tak pernah menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan. Bukan juga sebagai penembak jitu. Selama ini, yang dilakukannya hanya sebatas kecenderungan normal. Dia hidup selayaknya manusia, tapi diperlakukan bukan seperti selayaknya manusia. Apa kau tidak merasa takut? Kejanggalan ini mengikutimu.

Peduli tidak peduli, konstan adalah sesuatu yang konsisten dimatanya. Kemutlakan pribadi penjajak untung yang meludahkan makna repetitif diwajahnya. Do Kyungsoo, berani bersumpah bahwa hidup ditengah serangan pertentangan tidaklah nyaman. Kewaspadaan yang selalu menginterupsimu, kecanggungan yang selalu menginterogasimu. Do Kyungsoo, sudah merasakan semuanya. Keseluruhannya. Mereka-para penjahat ulung itu, tak akan pernah tahu seburuk apa menjadi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Berlututlah, baru kau boleh bicara!" Tidak sulit mengikuti kemauan satu dari mereka yang menghardik kehadirannya. Penampung dosa itu senantiasa menamparkan kebejatan pada Kyungsoo. "Sekarang apa?"

Kyungsoo bergeming, tenggorokannya tercekat seketika itu, dan apa yang hendak dikatakannya meluap begitu saja. Membuat sang mucikari, pria bertubuh tambun itu mulai meletupkan amarahnya. "A-aku..bisakah aku memohon ijin, untuk tidak melayani para tamu, ma-malam ini saja. Karena, ah, aku harus-AKH!" Belum sempat kalimat sederhananya diselesaikan, cengkeraman maut dikepalanya itu membuat Kyungsoo terdongak.

"Harus apa, hah?! Selalu saja beralasan, kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya, hah?!" Tidak sulit pula untuk selalu menampakkan ringisan kesakitan diwajahnya. Ah ya, dalam hal ini, kelihaian belas kasih benar-benar dinilai adanya. "Kau sudah banyak absen, Pelacur!"

"Mi-anhae, ta-tapi, lukaku, ah..harus segera diobati, dan..dan aku butuh ke Rumah Sakit, Tuan."

"Memangnya aku peduli?!" Tidak, kau memang tidak peduli sama sekali. Hingga kepala itu dihempaskannya menuju dinding. Terantuk keras mencapai potensi benturan. Kyungsoo meredam teriakannya, dia tahu puluhan pasang mata teman-temannya ada disana. Memandangnya angkuh seolah bukan urusan mereka. Memang bukan, toh ini masalahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, beberapa temannya, tentu saja mereka yang memiliki hati, sebut saja Baekhyun dan Lay Hyungnya, mereka pasti sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah si mucikari. Sayangnya, itu hal mustahil yang keberadaannya masih dipertanyakan. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu! Sekarang bersiaplah, banyak tamu yang ingin memakaimu!"

Baiklah, percuma sudah tekadnya barusan. Kyungsoo memilih untuk membenahi tudung kepalanya saja, agar kain hitam itu menutupi pelipisnya yang memar kebiruan. Membiarkan juntaian jubah tipisnya menyapu lantai, demi melindungi tubuh telanjang yang kasat mata itu terhindar dari raupan berang manusia jahanam.

Langkahnya melewati beberapa teman seprofesinya, yang terangguk diam tak mebgerti situasi. Kecuali Baekhyun dan Lay Hyung yang terburu menyusul kaki-kaki tertatihnya. Ah, menjadi gigolo adalah penentuan. Gua kemaksiatan yang sudah ditunjuk Kyungsoo sebagai bagian dari episode kemalangannya.

-ooo-

_"Kumohon, bangunlah, Kyungsoo. Jangan buat dirimu terjerumus dalam masalah."_

_Itu sebuah doa. Permohonan yang tak tersampaikan. Karena toh tubuh itu tak bergerak, karena toh tubuh itu tak berpindah. Dia tetap pada posisinya. _

_"Oh ayolah, kau bisa mati kalau seperti itu terus. Jangan sampai iblis itu menghukummu." _

_Nihil, jeritan dalam hati itu hanya sebatas batin. Harapan kosong yang tak mendapat respon sedikitpun. _

_"Kyungsoo, dengar langkahnya yang mulai mendekatimu. Dia akan membunuhmu. Tuhan lindungi Kyungsoo." _

_Tengadahan kepala dan tangan itu pada akhirnya tersuakan. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan irisnya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya ruangan yang menyilaukan. Sayangnya, semua itu sudah terlambat._

_"Baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangmu, hm? Bagaimana rasanya? Nyenyak?" Kalimat manis itu jelas bermakna serius. Sebaliknya. Membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendapati dirinya telah membuka lebar pintu nerakanya sendiri. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Lay mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jangan anggap kau yang terlaris disini, kau bisa seenak jidat berleha-leha."_

_Kyungsoo melirik sebentar kearah dua temannya dibalik jeruji itu, diluar sana maksudnya. Karena yang terkurung didalam sini adalah dirinya. Tatapan Baekhyun dan Lay Hyungnya menyendu, mereka seolah tertimpuk beban saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terancam. Namun, bukankah mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak demi melawan si mucikari ini? _

_"Maafkan aku. Tapi sungguh, sepertinya aku tidak sadarkan dir-"_

_"Omong kosong!" Gelegaran suara berat itu memenuhi ruangan. Menggema hingga rasanya akan memekakan telinga. "Kau pikir aku buta, hah? Jawab aku, Do Kyungsoo!" Lelaki titisan iblis itu mencengkeram kepala Kyungsoo, menarik rambut tipis itu hingga helainya terlepas. Sial, ini sebuah kesialan tak berujung. _

_"A-aku minta maaf, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Tuan." _

_Suara seraknya minoritas. Tertimbun oleh serbuan membabi buta yang dilayangkan pria itu. Ya, dia menghajar Kyungsoo, tak ubahnya membuat sekujur tubuh remaja itu bagai dimutilasi. Dia mulai kesetanan. Lagi dan lagi. Pukulan bertubi itu seolah tak mau berhenti. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat mendengar pekikan tertahan dari dua sosok manusia yang sejak tadi memperhatikan adegan menyesakkan ini. _

_"Ampuni aku, Tuan. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi, aku akan memberikan servis terbaik. Jangan pukuli aku, Tuan. Maafkan aku.." Terhenti. Pria itu menyetop tendangan dan hantaman baik dari kaki maupun tangannya. Kini ia terpaku memperhatikan salah satu boneka porselennya meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut, menahan tangis dan nyeri yang tak kunjung usai._

_"Kali ini kau kumaafkan." Pria itu berbalik sesaat setelah mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia melenggang menuju tempat Baekhyun dan Lay berdiri membeku. "Urus dia, bereskan lukanya. Satu jam lagi bawa dia kekamar nomor 415." Baekhyun yang menanggapi patuh perintah Mucikari itu. Sementara Lay hanya mampu menggemertakkan giginya, sekuat tenaga mati-matian menahan amarahnya. _

_"Sialan. Aku benci caranya memperlakukan Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia pilih kasih seperti itu, sih? Baek, kau-" Baekhyun tidak mendengar lagi omelan Lay, ia memilih untuk segera menghampiri teman sejawatnya yang tampak kepayahan menarik nafas itu. "Sudahlah, Hyung. Bantu aku mengobatinya saja." _

_Pada akhirnya, Lay menuruti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkan penanganan daripada makian tak berbuntut dari mulutnya._

_-ooo-_

_"Merasa terhibur, heh?" Tepukan mantap itu mendarat dibahu berlapis jas kenamaan yang dikenakannya. Kontras sekali dengan dentuman musik keras yang disajikan DJ di ujung sana. Ia menoleh sejenak, mendapati lelaki lain kini tengah menatapnya ingin tahu. "Kau menikmatinya, kan, Kim Jong In?" _

_Dia tahu spasi kosong dalam pikirannya kadang teramat menyulitkan. "Aku sedang ingin mencari suasana baru, Hyung. Well, kurasa aku menikmatinya dan..yeah, terhibur." _

_Lawan bicaranya mengedikkan bahu, ia beralih meneguk martininya hingga tandas tak bersisa. Lalu sebelah tangannya tampak melambai, ia memanggil seseorang. "Hei, JongIn. Kenalkan, dia Chen. Orang yang selama ini sangat akrab dengan dunia malam." JongIn, hanya menelengkan kepalanya kesamping. Merasa tabu untuk berkenalan dengan orang asing yang dibawa oleh Hyungnya ini. Tapi tidak, lelaki berparas tampan itu menjulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu, sehingga membuat JongIn, mau tidak mau, harus membalas jabatan itu. _

_"Kim JongIn." Singkat. Hanya nama aslinya yang tersebut dari bibir bercerutu itu. Chen, laki-laki yang tadi disamping Hyungnya, kini malah sudah bersandar dipunggung JongIn. Tapi dia tidak memprotes tindakan aneh teman Hyungnya itu, yah, setidaknya selama tidak berlebihan pun tak akan menjadi masalah. "Chen, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu mencuat bukan dari JongIn, melainkan dari Hyungnya, maksudnya Hyung sebagai sahabat, yah, namanya Suho. Ah ya, Suho tampak menarik lengan Chen agar mendekatinya. Menjauh dari punggung JongIn yang tadinya sempat memanas._

_"Aku akan memberinya sensasi yang jarang dirasakannya, Suho." Chen berbisik, tapi Jongin dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara husky itu. "Aku ajak dia berkeliling boleh? Sepertinya dia masih awam." Suho tampak menimang beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sekali. Merasa ide Chen tidak terlalu buruk. "Baiklah, asal kau tidak menjerumuskannya, Chen. Dia baru pertama kali kemari, masih polos. Mungkin kau mau mengajaknya berjalan-jalan untuk melihat koleksi." _

_Chen menyetujui saran Suho, "Hei, JongIn, kau tertarik dengan Striptease?" Chen memulai basa-basinya. Tapi Jongin hanya mendengus, tidak terlalu peduli dengan sambutan itu. "Ayolah, maksudku, mm..penari telanjang? Disini, ah temanku adalah juaranya menari sambil telanjang. Kau pasti horny hanya dengan menyaksikannya. Percayalah." Chen mulai membujuk, mengingat dia adalah senior dalam hal merayu, tentunya tak akan sulit jika hanya berurusan dengan bocah ingusan seperti Jongin. _

_"Tidak, mungkin lain kali. Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin minum sampai mabuk." Sanggahan itu ditertawakan oleh Suho, sementara Chen hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya. _

_"Bagaimana kalau kau melihat produksi film porno? Kami punya studionya, kau pasti tertarik. Temanku, masih sama, dia juga ahli dalam ekspresi menggodanya. Kau akan-"_

_"Tidak, maaf. Seberapapun kau membujukku, aku hanya ingin minum sampai mabuk." Jongin berucap tegas, membuat Chen terpaksa memundurkan langkahnya dan meredakan aksi gentarnya barusan._

_"Baiklah, hanya malam ini, kan? Kupastikan setelah kau melihat temanku yang satu ini, kau akan ketagihan, Jongin. Sangat-sangat ketagihan." Jongin bersumpah kalimat yang dilontarkan Chen barusan bukan semacam serapah. "Dia seorang pelacur kelas atas, tarifnya mahal dan siapapun ingin memakainya. Ingat, JongIn, kupastikan kau akan tergila-gila padanya." _

_Ini keterlaluan. Chen seolah mendoktrinnya. Jongin menilik kearah Hyungnya, si Suho itu tampak asik bercengkrama dengan lelaki lain, dasar. "Chen, kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri." _

_Chen menurut saja, sebelum meninggalkan teman Suho yang terlewat lugu itu, Chen menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada Suho diujung bar. Ya, menyisakan Kim JongIn yang terhiasi nyala api dalam batinnya._

-ooo-

Prostitusi. Asing kah? Tentunya tidak. Ya, sebuah wadah yang mengekang para pencari sesuap nasi, sebuah aliansi yang merantai kelemahan dibawah adidaya. Kau tahu sebejat apa didalamnya? Mengais rejeki berdasar pada kesaksian tubuh telanjang yang memesona. Uh, kau tahu seberapa buruk hal itu.

Ini sepenggal kisah tentang kejadian beruntun yang menewaskan lembang dirawa kehancuran. Menimbulkan karang hati yang terkoyak asam kedustaan.

Ini sepotong cerita tentang wilayah kekuasaan. Yang awalnya tak terbuaikan, menjadi begitu berpengaruh saat dijunjung setinggi langit. Sedianya menyebabkan banyak dengkuran magis tercipta didasar lubuk.

Kau tanya siapa pemuda berkulit tan itu? Yang masih sebatas kertas putih saat Suho mengajaknya menikmati malam disebuah Club Gay? Kau tanya apa orientasi seksnya? Ah, dia sempat menyukai sunbaenya saat di sekolah menengah dulu. Bisa kau simpulkan sendiri, semenyimpang apakah dirinya? Kim JongIn. Mereka kadang melafalkan namanya dengan satu sebutan akrab. Kai, K-A-I.

Kau tanya sesempurna apa kehidupannya? Ah, dia gemar merendahkan diri. Dia tak pernah dirundung masalah hingga mengharuskannya dikejar-kejar pembunuh bayaran. Dia juga tidak pernah merasa kesendiriannya adalah suatu kutukan. Bocah ini, adalah penikmat kehidupan. Bersama Suho, segalanya terasa mudah. Yah, mereka memang tidak bersaudar sedarah. Hanya sebatas tetangga dilantai apartemen yang sama. Tapi lihat keakraban yang terjalin diantara keduanya, bagaikan magnet beda kutub yang disatukan.

Lalu semahir apa dia mengenal dunia malam? Tepatnya masalah pelacuran. Para penjaja diri yang berjajar dietalase rumah bordir. Mm-hm, agaknya belum menyentuh minat seorang Jongin. Mengapa? Kau tanyakan saja pada selasar hatinya.

Ini sepenggal kisah tentang pencarian jati diri. Perubahan karakter tak berlabuh. Yang nantinya menistakan aib menjadi berlian.

Ini sepotong cerita tentang pembelajaran perjalanan hidup. Kiat-kiat sukses yang menjadi pedoman dalam menentukan arah. Menguatkan mental yang terambruk diwangsa jelata. Seharusnya tak mengubah apapun selama masih ada usaha.

"Kau pasti tergiur, kan? Lihat kemolekan tubuhnya, kulitnya yang semulus pahatan Yunani, bibir ranumnya yang mungil, dan ah..wajahnya yang seolah ingin mengajakmu bercinta. Tidakkah semua itu menggodamu, Jongin?" Saat pernyataan itu menghampirinya, Jongin sudah terlampau siap dengan jilatan dibibirnya sendiri, sesekali ia menggigit bagian bawahnya pula.

Kala keadilan mulai mempermainkan tabiatmu, masih berpegang teguhkah kau terhadap pantauan resiko? Ah, selama kau masih bisa melarikan diri dari jeratan ambigu itu, mengapa tidak? Masihkah masalah frontal perasaan memihaknya?

Ia siap. Sangat siap. Hingga kemudian lolongan masa lalu menghisapnya kembali, mempertemukan dirinya dengan jutaan memori yang dulunya menghilang entah kemana. Tentang dirinya yang lama dan kadaluwarsa, hanya sebait luka di saat ia kecil. Biarkan fakta saja yang berbicara dan menjelaskannya pada muka bumi secara gamblang.

Setiap eksistensimu yang kian memudar, tidakkah kau sadari jiwa rapuh itu telah menjadi tanggung jawabmu? Kau memegang kendali atas dirinya, Jongin. Kau tulikan pendengaranmu, kau butakan penglihatanmu. Inilah yang kau sebut kejayaan.

"Bangsat! Aku ingin segera menggagahinya, Kai. Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau aku jadi dirimu, sudah kupastikan anak itu pingsan berkali-kali." Yah, itu benar. Hal yang sama juga akan dilakukannya. Kehadiran ini memang bukan tanpa undangan, pacuan langkah itu membawanya secara otomatis.

Ah, prostitusi. Illegal, tapi memuaskan. Primadona itu tak akan lari kemana. Sebelum keluguan dan kepolosan Kai berubah imaji. Beringas. Tapi untuk saat ini, bisakah kita mainkan dahulu prolognya? Mari, kuajak kau menekan tombol 'Mulai'.

Dan silahkan siapkan camilan serta tempat yang nyaman. Luruskan kedua kakimu, dan perhatikan baik-baik.

Karena dalam drama ini, Kai adalah pemeran utamanya. Kau bisa menikmati kisah ini bersamanya. Bersama pula dengan Do Kyungsoo, sang lawan main.

Tunggu, mereka sudah bersiap dibalik tirai merah. Tiupan terompet menandai sebentar lagi cerita akan dibagikan.

Ya, mari, kuajak kau menyaksikan sejurus lembayung yang melayang nun jauh. Inilah yang kau nantikan.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka akan siap tampil dengan dialog dan deskripsi masing-masing. Bersiaplah.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

-ooo-

TBC OR END?

a/n :

I'm Back, yeah!

Uhlala, sepertinya bahasa dan diksi diatas terlalu njelimet dan membingungkan, ya? Ah, saya juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi dasar authornya yag sok-sok an pake konsep klasik, jadi deh, perumpamaannya lebih ke ganyambung -_-

Udah deh, nggapapa yah xD hehe, yang penting kalian paham dan ngerti aja author udah bersyukur :l apalagi kalo mau menyempatkan jari kalian mengetikkan suatu pendapat dikolom review, waaah, dapet pahala bejibun deh!

Ehiya, karena ini ff baru, aku masih mau meminta persetujuan untuk berlanjutnya kisah ini, ya. Banyakkah yang suka? Kalo iya, ya dilanjut. Kalo engga, yah..delete soon!

Hahahaha..thats all!

Danke


	2. Chapter 2

Musim dingin tak pernah selembut ini. Kyungsoo merapatkan mantelnya. Ini hari Rabu, hari spesial dalam setiap minggu kehidupannya sejak ia menjadi remaja berumur tujuhbelas tahun. Terhitung lima tahun lamanya ia tinggal ditempat ini. Tempat yang membesarkan namanya hingga melejit bak artis papan atas. Tapi dia bukan artis, dia hanyalah seseorang yang mencoba bersikap sederhana. Melebihi apapun, Kyungsoo membenci hidupnya.

Dalam tujuh hari, akan ada satu hari dimana ia dibebaskan. Bukan dalam artian sebenarnya, karena bebas disini adalah bebas yang semu. Kyungsoo hanya dibiarkan berkeliaran disekitar tempat naungannya. Mungkin ia hanya akan membaca buku ditaman, menikmati segarnya udara pagi ataupun mendengar celotehan ibu dan anak yang sedang memakan es krim. Uh, Kyungsoo merindukan keluarganya. Tentu saja. Godam pahit itu menghantam dadanya habis-habisan. Menyadari kenyataan yang terkuak bagai lembar usang ini adalah mutlak.

Hari Rabu, satu-satunya hari yang paling dinantikan olehnya. Bukan apa, tetapi memang hari ini adalah secuil surga yang masih mungkin dicecapnya. Kebebasan, ah, betapa dia mendambakan itu. Kini, ia biarkan saja dirinya melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Terduduk dibangku taman dengan novel klasik dipangkuannya. Selama berjam-jam, setidaknya sampai siang tiba dan itulah waktunya habis. Ya, Kyungsoo hanya boleh keluar sampai sebatas matahari berada dipuncak kepalanya.

Ia melanjutkan, memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Helaan nafasnya menguapkan udara, memaksanya untuk ikut terbuai bersama alam. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini dengan usapan sekali yang ia harap dapat mengurangi kepenatannya. "Selamat pagi, Do Kyungsoo." Itu suaranya sendiri, bukan berarti ada seseorang yang repot-repot mau menyapanya. Ia hanya berusaha menghibur diri, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang lain dari dasar hatinya. Sesuatu yang menonjok telak perbatasan antar dua rasa, Kyungsoo hanya enggan terpukau kekelaman. Cukup. Ia bosan meladeni kecaman pahit dalam kehidupannya, semuanya terasa memuakkan.

Sebelum asap nikotin itu mengepul, memenuhi potensi ruangnya menenggak oksigen. Seseorang sedang merokok, dengan gaya angkuh dan bibir meruncing itu. "Mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk diri sendiri? Cih.." Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya, menyipitkan matanya baru kemudian mengerutkan hidungnya.

Orang ini, lelaki berkulit gelap dengan rambut ikal yang acak, senyum sinis selalu terpoles diwajahnya yang kaku. "Apa urusanmu?" Kyungsoo menutup novel klasiknya, berangsur menyedekapkan kedua tangannya. Ia memperhatikan gelagat orang asing yang kini malah menyilangkan kakinya. Namun, yang didapat Kyungsoo sebagai tanggapan adalah kenihilan yang tak berarti. Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya, menyeringai sebentar dengan alis terangkat, setelahnya ia melenggang pergi dengan kedua tangan disaku celana. Sialan. Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam batin. Jengah dengan sikap aneh yang orang asing itu berikan padanya. Kesan yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

-ooo-

_**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**_

_**Present..**_

_**a KaiSoo Fanfiction**_

_"If This is a Virus?"_

_Chapter One_

_**-ooo-**_

_Starring :_

_**Do Kyungsoo **__**Kim JongIn**_

_Genre : _

_**Hardyaoi, Violence, Torture, Angst**_

_Length : _

_**Continue**_

_Rate : _

_**Mature**_

_Disclaimer : _

_**I own My Story. Onehundred percent. So, This is from my original idea, dear. But, all of my cast is belonging to their god and their life.**_

_**-ooo-**_

Kemelut awan menggelap diatas sana, bergumul satu sama lain hingga tampak menggumpal. Sebagai pertanda mendung menjadi penguasa, mempersilahkan rintikan air turun ke bumi. Kyungsoo memayungi dirinya sendiri, hanya dengan punggung tangannya yang ia letakkan sembarang diatas helai rambut. Langkahnya terpacu cepat menuju selasar pertokoan yang bisa ditemuinya, terburu mengiup dibawah kanopi yang juga penuh dengan orang-orang lain. Saling berlomba terbebas dari hujan deras yang kian merebak.

Mantelnya yang semula kering kini telah kuyup oleh basah bulir-bulir tajam itu, yang seolah ikut menusuk tubuhnya bagai jarum. Kyungsoo mendesah, nafasnya terdengar berat. Menandakan bahwa pikirannya tertahan oleh sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya menunggu hujan berhenti, lalu pulang tidak pada waktu yang telah ditentukan. Dengan kata lain, terlambat. Gelisah, Kyungsoo jelas merasa sangat kelimpungan. Bukan apa, tapi nasibnya kini benar-benar diujung tanduk.

"Oppa? Oppa punya uang tidak?" Ah, gadis kecil. Rambut panjangnya terlihat layu, sinar matanya tetap terang. Bocah itu merengek dengan suara pelan, sembari tangan mungilnya menarik-narik celana panjang yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Kyungsoo menunduk, demi melihat anak kecil itu mendongak padanya. Ia tersenyum lembut, dan gadis itu malah memajukan bibirnya.

"Yah, tidak terlalu banyak. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan sebagian padamu." Kebesaran hati adalah segalanya. Bertumpu diatas pesakitan sekalipun, Kyungsoo mengelus puncak kepala anak itu. "Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya, memilih sebentar beberapa lembar untuk kemudian disodorkan pada gadis manis itu.

"Aku ingin Oppa juga mengantarku ke Toko Buku, aku tidak bisa membelinya sendirian. Lagipula, mereka pasti meremehkan anak kecil sepertiku." Kyungsoo mensinyalir gadis kecil ini terbiasa hidup mandiri. Sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak yakin kalau hidup anak ini bisa seberat dirinya. Tanpa perlu mengatakan apapun, Kyungsoo menggamit jemari anak asing itu, yang baru ditemuinya dan segera membuatnya bersimpati karena luluh dengan senyum bak malaikat itu. Uh, gadis kecil itu membawanya ternaung pada satu dimensi. "Oppa, baik sekali. Terima kasih, Oppa."

Mereka melangkah beriringan di trotoar tanpa jurus itu, melewati lampu merah, beberapa jembatan penyeberangan dan bangku-bangku yang berjajar rapi disisian jalan. Tangan Kyungsoo juga masih menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu, yang baru ia ketahui bernama Eunmi. Cantik. Gadis kecil yang sopan dan santun. "Dimana orangtuamu, Eunmi? Lalu dimana kau tinggal? Apa tidak berbahaya anak kecil sepertimu berkeliaran sendiri disini?"

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya, tatapan nyalangnya membekas pada hujan yang mulai mereda. Berubah menjadi gerimis. Gejolak batinnya sudah ia lupakan sejak melihat wajah polos Eunmi, belum lagi dengan benaknya yang terpukul-pukul. Ah, persetan dengan mucikari itu. Bedebah sialan sepertinya tidak akan pernah mau mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo, tak akan pernah mau memusingkan hal konyol semacam itu. Biarkan saja dia memarahi Kyungsoo, sekalipun menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Toh, pada akhirnya dia yang membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Pelanggan busuknya tak akan mudah berpindah kelain gigolo. Benar, kan?

"Umma dan Appa sedang tidak punya uang, Oppa. Eunmi tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Eunmi jadi berusaha mencari uang sendiri. Kasihan Umma dan Appa." Eunmi melompat sesekali, menghindari genangan air yang memercik disekitar aspal. Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan itu hanya dapat mengulum senyum, ia sudah lewat dari jatah bebasnya lebih dari dua jam. Cih, peduli apa. Kyungsoo toh tak ingin anak ini diculik orang yang berniat jahat padanya, atau mungkin Eunmi bisa saja mengemis pada orang yang salah, atau ada kendaraan yang tak bertanggung jawab hingga menabraknya. Ah, baiklah. Pemikiran Kyungsoo sudah berlebihan. Terlalu berlebihan. Eunmi mengguncang Kyungsoo, yang tampak melamun ditengah jalanan. "Oppa! Hei, kau bisa diklakson semua orang, tahu."

Peringatan Eunmi segera menyadarkan Kyungsoo, gadis kecil itu segera menarik tangannya agar menepi. Kyungsoo hanya tak habis pikir, seceroboh itukah dirinya?

"Astaga, Eunmi. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo melongo sejenak, berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya yang sudah melanglang buana. "Ayo, kita segera selesaikan urusanmu, ya." Eunmi mengangguk, mengikuti Kyungsoo yang membawanya masuk ke sebuah pertokoan buku serba lengkap. Eunmi pun merasa takjub, belum pernah sama sekali ia menyaksikan deretan rak dengan eksemplar buku yang memenuhi ruangan. Banyak juga orang-orang yang berjubel disana, rela saling himpit meski sekedar memegang sampulnya. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga dialami Kyungsoo, remaja itu turut memandangi keseluruhan sudut toko buku dengan sorot yang menggebu. Ramai, semua orang tampak berbinar seri.

"Yah, ayo, pilih buku yang kau mau, ya." Eunmi tetap antusias seperti tadi, kaki-kaki mungil bersepatu boot itu berlari menuju salah satu papan penunjuk buku khusus anak-anak. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan telaten, tanpa keluh sedikitpun. Menurutnya, Eunmi yang hiperaktif seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada kebisuannya saat berkenalan tadi. "Kau mau yang mana?" Telunjuk kecil itu kemudian mengarah pada sebuah buku, berukuran sedang, dominan warna hijau lumut, dengan gambar besar sang tokoh, yang ternyata seekor katak. Kyungsoo memungutnya, menyerahkannya pada Eunmi agar gadis itu memeluk buku itu didadanya. Senyum lebar segera terkembang dalam pias rona kemerahan itu. Eunmi sangat menggemaskan. Hingga membuat sebelah tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mencubit pipi anak itu.

"Huuuaa, terima kasih, Oppa. Uhm, semoga Oppa mendapat balasan dari Tuhan, ya. Yey! Yey!"

Baiklah, balasan? Balasan apa? Mungkin maksud bocah itu adalah balasan atas kehidupan malang yang ia jalani saat ini. Tanpa perubahan. Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu, mengacak pelan rambut hitam legam milik Eunmi baru setelahnya kembali menggandeng Eunmi untuk menuju kasir.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, ya, Oppa. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu ini."

Kebaikan? Kebaikan. Pantaskan hal itu diingat? Sementara kau melakukannya atas dasar kasihan? Bagi Kyungsoo, semua hal yang dilakukannya, entah baik entah jahat, semua itu hanya apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Terserah pada apa yang mengetuk hatinya kala itu, maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Eunmi, jadilah anak baik. Meski kita baru bertemu, aku yakin kau adalah anak yang baik."

Jangan anggap Kyungsoo seorang cenayang, ia hanya menyuarakan sedikit kesanggupannya. Ia hanya mencoba jujur pada diri sendiri, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan untuk terjadi pada dirinya. Jadi anak baik, klise kah? Eunmi segera memeluk Kyungsoo yang kini berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, erat sekali. Bahkan Eunmi bisa merasakan hembus nafas Kyungsoo yang sarat ketenangan itu.

"Pasti, Oppa. Eunmi akan menjadi anak yang baik."

Dan janji itu juga yang mengharuskan Kyungsoo terjatuh dalam sebuah jurang. Jurang yang merapuhkan dirinya, merontokkan mimpi dan harapannya. Juga kobaran api yang mengelilingi dirinya, memanaskan kepalanya untuk tidak berpikir jernih, terkurung dalam sebuah pelampiasan. Ah, begitukah alur cerita yang harus diselesaikannya?

Kyungsoo sudah membayar buku cerita yang begitu didamba Eunmi, sekarang gadis kecil itu tak henti mengelus sampulnya sambil sesekali membolak-balik tiap lembarnya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengantar anak itu kerumahnya, dia bilang diujung jalan dekat kedai ramen. Dan Kyungsoo, sudah kepalang tanggung. Ia akan pulang tepat pada pukul lima. Itu menurut perkiraannya, belum lagi kalau jalanan macet dan hujan deras kembali turun.

Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menjadi orang normal. Berbuat baik selagi ia bisa. Biar saja resiko menantinya, Kyungsoo justru tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Eunmi. Ah, sesederhana itu.

-ooo-

Benar saja, langkah pertamanya memasuki pelataran rumah bordir itu segera disambut pecahan botol bir dilantai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu karena kejadiannya begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah terlempar ke dinding, dibanting dengan keras hingga menabrakkan punggungnya yang seolah diremukkan.

"Berniat kabur, hah?! Sengaja kau pulang terlambat? Masih beruntung kau kuberi kebebasan, dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih!" Terus, berlanjut. Tangan besar itu menghantam dada Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih memukul sisian wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat remaja ringkih itu segera merosot dari pijakannya. Meringkuk ditengah tatapan bengis mucikari itu. "Jawab, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang kelewat lemah. Kalau bukan karena iming kehidupan, Kyungsoo tak akan segan menendang mucikari ini. Tapi dasar dirinya yang sudah bergantung pada pesona harta, Kyungsoo jelas tak mampu berkutik. Nyawanya ada pada si mucikari ini.

"Ngh, mi-mianhae. A-aku bersalah, ta-tapi kumohon dengarkan seb-"

PLAK! Tamparan sekuat tenaga itu mendarat mulus dipipi Kyungsoo. Membekaskan lumer darah disudut bibirnya berikut picingan matanya yang kian menyipit. Buram, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, mengunang.

"Am-ampun, Tuan. Ma-maafkan aku, kumohon."

Mucikari itu agaknya memang tidak menerima alasan apapun, terlebih jika yang beralasan adalah Kyungsoo. Dalam bentuk apapun. Ia menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang berusaha bangkit, tapi dengan sekali dorong, bahu itu kembali jatuh. Kyungsoo bersandar, memegangi dadanya yang sesak.

"Kau! Sudah ditunggu banyak pelanggan dan malah bersenang-senang diluar sana? Hah?" Yah, tidak menutup kemungkinan kan, kalau mucikari itu bisa membunuh Kyungsoo saat ini juga? Baiklah, rasanya tidak mungkin, ia tak akan mungkin bersedia kehilangan salah satu penghasilan besarnya. "Kau mau jatah bebasmu kuhapuskan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, buru-buru ia menggeleng. Kedua tangannya bahkan tak sulit untuk memeluk kaki mucikari itu. Memohon dengan isak tangis yang sesenggukan. "Ja-jangan, Tuan. Silahkan hukum saya asal jangan hapuskan hari kebebasan saya, Tuan."

BUGH! Kaki itu mendepak kepala Kyungsoo, membuat ringis kesakitan itu semakin kentara terlihat. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak apa. Ia sudah memastikan hal ini akan terjadi padanya, jadi, ah, rasanya ini hal yang biasa.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini, kau akan disewa oleh dua tamu sekaligus dalam satu ruangan. Ada empat ruangan untukmu, jadi totalnya adalah delapan. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah, membiarkan dirinya terseret tangan besar itu. Menuju kebalik bilik yang menyediakan segala keperluannya disana.

"Jangan kau pikir hukuman ini terlalu ringan, bodoh. Aku bisa menambah jatah pelangganmu. Cepat buka bajumu, ganti dengan jubah itu."

Jubah. Jubah yang berupa kain tipis, sangat tipis. Terang sekali menunjukkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tak ingin banyak cakap, ia meraih jubah putih itu, ah..putih? Ya, biasanya yang hitam dikenakan saat pagi hari. Kyungsoo hanya malas mengingat jam kerjanya, konsekuensi pekerjaannya dan apa yang harus dilakukannya setiap malam. Belum lagi hari-harinya yang terasa berat, entah pagi entah siang. Semuanya sama saja. Kecuali sore hari, ah, mungkin senja adalah yang terbaik.

"Oh ya, Stripteasemu akan kuadakan empat kali seminggu. Juga film porno yang kau bintangi, kubuat jadi dua judul setiap bulannya."

Seenak perutnya saja, seenak otaknya saja, senyaman kesenangannya saja. Mucikari tak berperikemanusiaan itu memang sudah memesan nerakanya sendiri. Kyungsoo masih mendudukkan dirinya, kali ini sudah menyampirkan jubah itu ditubuhnya. Ia berlalu menuju cermin dengan langkah tertatihnya, meraba dinding sekali untuk menuntun perjalanannya.

"Ingat, Kyungsoo, kau pundi uangku. Jangan buat aku marah, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

Setelahnya, lelaki bejat itu pergi dari bilik. Turut menyisakan Kyungsoo bersama keheningan yang senyap. Kyungsoo menyiapkan dirinya untuk disantap lelaki kesepian berhidung belang, yang rata-rata kaya raya dengan istri simpanan atau pelacur murahan. Ugh, pelacur murahan. Seperti dirinya? Kyungsoo menggeleng, menghapus air matanya yang luruh terus-menerus. Tak mau berhenti. Tangisnya teredam suara teman-temannya yang bergurau diruangan samping, termasuk suara Baekhyun dan Lay. Dua temannya itu adalah tambang yang ia pertahankan disini, ditempat maksiat ini. Hanya mereka yang bisa membaca dirinya, menuliskan sederet kata semangat dalam kamus hidupnya. Mengesankan, kenapa dua bocah itu tak menemuinya?

Kyungsoo meluruskan tatapannya, merundung pada cermin yang merefleksikan kerusakan dirinya. Dengan seksama, ia amati luka diwajahnya, lamat-lamat. Merah. Biru. Lebam. Bengkak. Anyir darah adalah keakrabannya. Dan salep pereda nyeri adalah salah satu kesetiaannya. Mungkin, hari ini akan terasa jauh lebih berat. Melebihi apapun, hari-hari berikutnya terlihat dua kali lipat lebih berat. Tidak menutup celah, kalau saja kadarnya bertambah berat. Overdosis. Kyungsoo bisa mati kapanpun.

-ooo-

Menikmati hidup adalah satu yang harusnya dilakukan setiap insan didunia ini. Bukankah begitu? Seperti apa yang lelaki muda nan mapan ini kerjakan, ah, ia tak mau repot-repot memikirkan betapa peliknya masalah-masalah yang menghantuinya kini. Meski ia bersikukuh, dia tak pernah punya masalah.

Kim Jongin tengah bersantai dengan rendaman air dibak mandinya. Didalam apartemennya yang kedap suara dan suhu ruangan yang begitu hangat. Sederhana, tapi kenyamanan adalah yang dicarinya. Selesai sudah aksi menghibur dirinya siang tadi, berkeliling sebentar tidak menjadi acuan pasti. Jongin sempat mampir disebuah taman, duduk dibangkunya ditemani cerutu yang terapit daging bibirnya.

Dan ia menemukan seseorang disana, lucu. Mengucapkan salam untuk diri sendiri, tidakkah terlihat menyedihkan? Jongin tidak tertarik, untuk menguliknya lebih lanjut. Jadi, ia memilih pergi dari sana dan berlalu menghampiri Suho di apartemen sebelah. Lelaki mungil itu, ah..rasanya sempat mengusik ruang berpikir Jongin. Ia bersumpah, kalau memikirkan orang asing itu sama saja membuatnya tampak gila. Maksudnya, untuk apa? Tidak penting, kan?

Baiklah, Kim Jongin yang terkenal misterius itu menyudahi aktivitas membersihkan tubuhnya. Segera ia melilitkan handuk ditubuh atletisnya, menghadap cermin ia tersenyum simpul. Sesekali menata rambutnya yang basah, merapikan tetes air yang mengaliri kokohan tubuhnya. Ia tak mau berpikir macam-macam saat ini, baginya hari Rabu adalah hari bebasnya. Terbebas dari pekerjaan, dari ocehan kakak perempuannya atau dari tayangan televisi yang membosankan. Tidak berhubungan tapi saling terkait.

Jongin menguarkan aroma mint kesukaannya, ia melenggang menuju sofa empuk didepan tungku perapian. Merasakan lalap api yang silih berganti menghangatkannya. Namun sayang, kegiatannya dalam menikmati hidup itu harus terhenti paksa akibat ketukan dipintu. Menginterupsinya. Jongin sudah mengira bahwa itu Suho, tetangganya. Tapi, kalau itu Suho, tanpa mengetuk pun, laki-laki tanpa sopan santun itu pasti sudah masuk kemari.

Baiklah, yang ini bukan Suho. Yang ini adalah tamu. Jongin bergerak menuju pintunya, memutar kenopnya perlahan dan ya, tamu itu ternyata memang Suho. Sialan.

"Hyung kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja, sih? Seperti biasanya." Jongin menggerutu saat dilihatnya Suho malah tertawa. "Hyung!" Suho melenggang masuk, sebelum dipersilahkan. Laki-laki itu mengamati sedikit ruangan yang menjadi naungannya saat ini, berantakan. Semuanya berserakan disembarang tempat. Buku-buku, musik keras, kepingan CD, puntung rokok, bungkus makanan, botol-botol bir. Astaga, hidup seperti apa yang dijalani Kim Jongin ini?

"Tidak banyak perubahan, huh? Nyaris hancur," Suho mengusap tepian meja yang ditumpuk map-map besar itu, debu tebal segera menempel disalah satu jemarinya. "Kau harus menyewa asisten rumah tangga, Jongin. Serius."

Jongin menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan sekali banting, keras. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pantry, berniat membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk tamu kehormatannya ini.

"Begitu?" Jongin menelengkan kepalanya, menatap pongah kearah Suho yang masih mendramatisir suasana. "Siapa yang bersedia, hyung? Kau mau mencarikannya?"

Suho beralih pada dagunya, mengusapnya sejenak. Tampak menerawang sesuatu. "Ah, lupakan, lupakan saja. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ini." Suho mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sekali, lalu memposisikan dirinya agar mendekati Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan adukan kopinya. "Hei, Jongin, kau tidak tertarik untuk mencari pasangan, eoh?"

Jongin terburu meletakkan cangkir kopinya, menatap Suho dengan valid, seolah ada kejanggalan dalam kalimat itu, "Hah? Hyung bicara apa, sih?"

Suho menggeleng tidak serantan, ia merebut kopi yang dibuat Jongin tadi, lalu meneguknya sekali sambil mengusap bekas yang tercetas diatas bibirnya. "Maksudku, selama ini kau sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Memangnya tidak bosan menapaki hari-harimu yang monoton itu?" Suho tetap menghabiskan kopi itu, tak peduli dengan panasnya yang menjilat-jilat kerongkongan.

"Astaga, kau terlalu mengurusiku, ya, Hyung?" Jongin beralih pada majalah yang tergeletak diatas meja pantrynya. Membalik halaman demi halaman dengan hanya memusatkan perhatian pada gambar. "Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?"

"Kau ini, _gay_ atau _straight_?"

"Ya! Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu, Hyung!"

"Jawab saja, Jongin,"

Jongin terdiam, membeku dengan pertanyaan konyol yang Suho lontarkan. Memangnya semudah apa mengakui orientasi sex-mu yang cenderung tidak biasa? Tsk, Jongin hanya merasa tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan apapun tentang itu.

"Jadi, Jongin? Kau ini apa?"

"Hyung! Sudahlah, apa ini penting? Ayo, kit-"

"Jongin, kau hanya tinggal memilih, apa sulitnya, sih?"

Oke, sulitnya adalah...demi tuhan, Jongin hanya malu. Yah, malu. Bukan apa, tapi kalau dia gay, memangnya Suho tidak akan menertawakannya? Lalu menjauhinya? Dan ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Suho lagi. Kebanyakan kasus kaum gay adalah kehilangan orang-orang terdekat karena mereka jijik dengan penyimpangan semacam ini. Jongin tidak salah kan, kalau mempertahankan Suho atas nama dirinya?

"Hei, hei, kenapa malah melamun, Jongin."

"Ngh? Oh, ya. Mm, tidak usah didebatkan lagi, aku ti-"

"Jongin, jawab saja. Ayolah..."

Jongin meninggalkan pantrynya, juga Suho. Ia menuju lemari pakaian dikamarnya, memilih beberapa setel kemeja, lalu mengenakannya secepat melepas handuknya. Jongin merebahkan diri dikarpet dekat televisinya, memperhatikan tayangan komedi tanpa peduli Suho yang sudah berdecak kesal disana.

"Kau mengabaikanku? Jongin, tidak usah malu, hei."

"Apanya yang malu, Hyung? Pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal, tahu."

"Baiklah, aku buat pengakuan. Suho adalah gay. Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

_What the heck? _Oke, yang satu ini jelas membuat Jongin berjingat. Ia terburu mendudukkan diri, memandangi Suho dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Terheran-heran sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Jongin tersenyum, senyum kelegaan. Ia membuang nafasnya yang tanpa sadar sudah ditahannya sejak semenit lalu. _Well,_ kalau begitu.."Hyung, aku juga gay. Jadi sebenarnya dulu aku pernah menyuk-"

Suho tertawa keras-keras, memegangi perutnya yang kegelian bukan main. "Jongin, Jongin. Kau lucu sekali, kenapa tak mau mengatakannya lebih dulu, sih?"

Jongin menggumam, "Karena aku takut Hyung memandangku aneh, ini kelainan, Hyung." Jongin menunduk, menopang dagunya dengan dua tangan seraya memutar-mutar bola matanya.

"Persetan dengan kelainan, Jongin. Ayo, kita ke Gay Club. Sekarang."

Hah?

-ooo-

Jongin senang-senang saja saat dirinya berhasil merasakan Gallardo milik Suho. Tetangganya itu mengemudi dengan hati-hati, deruman mesin terdengar halus memecah jalanan Seoul. Gay Club? Jongin tidak pernah kenal dengan tempat semacam itu, setidaknya sampai malam ini. Terserah saja pada Suho yang dengan bualannya, akan menjanjikan hiburan untuk Jongin.

"Nah, ayo turun. Akan kutunjukkam surga dunia padamu, Kim JongIn." Suho memarkir mobil mewahnya dipelataran parkir yang sudah disediakan. Jongin takjub saja melihat mobil-mobil yang harganya tak kalah mahal dengan milik Suho, berderet rapi bagai _Showroom_. Astaga, tempat macam apa ini? "Ayo, masuk."

Setelah melalui serangkaian pemeriksaan ketat, dan Suho seperti menunjukkan _membercard_ pada petugas yang berjaga, mereka pun dipersilahkan masuk. Dan yang pertama kali menjadi kesan Jongin adalah, rumit. Ah ya, tempat ini terlalu rumit untuk dirinya yang mencintai kesederhanaan. Hingar-bingar musik DJ memenuhi telinganya, juga dengan selingan orang-orang yang mayoritas laki-laki, mendesaknya hingga harus mewaspadai Suho yang mungkin saja lengah dari pandangannya.

"Wow, Hyung, ramai sekali." Bukan masalah keluguan yang Jongin genggan erat, tapi ia benar merasa sangat terganggu dengan keramaian yang layaknya menggigit jati diri ini. Suho terkekeh sejenak, ia merangkul bahu Jongin untuk kemudian menuntunnya menuju bar. "Yeah, aku lebih baik mabuk daripada menari dilantai dansa, Hyung."

Suho memaklumi, tetangganya ini memang masih tergolong belia. Yah, meskipun seharusnya diumur itu, Jongin bisa saja memahami betapa gairah sex sedang memuncak. Jongin hanya malas memikirkan hal yang menurutnya sama sekali tak berpengaruh dalam kehidupan. Yah, tapi tunggu saja sesuatu yang kelak kan terjadi. Yang mungkin bisa merubah semua persepsinya mengenai sex. Tunggu sampai dia bertemu orangnya. Mm-hm.

Sekilas Jongin mengedarkan pandangan. Ada panggung besar ditengah ruangan serba luas ini, ada tiang pula ditengah panggung itu. Ergh, maksudnya, untuk apa? Belum lagi bar yang memanjang, menyuguhkan atraksi para bartender dan teriakan histeris lelaki-lelaki cantik yang mengagumi sosok tegap. Oke, Jongin sempat horny.

"Jongin," Jongin sudah ancang-ancang akan menoleh, mengira Suho yang memanggil namanya. Namun salah, praduganya salah besar. Yang memanggilnya adalah Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun teman semasa sekolah menengahnya dulu? Astaga ini sulit dipercaya.

"Baekhyun? Oh, yaampun. Kau tampak berbeda, hm?" Jongin segera turun dari kursinya, berangsur memeluk Baekhyun disisi kanan Bar itu. "Aku tak menyangka kau tampak semengagumkan ini sekarang."

Baekhyun menyuarakan tawa renyahnya, mengelap bagian pelipisnya yanh sedikit mencucurkan keringat. "Kau juga begitu, Jongin. Kau lebih sexy, hm?" Pujian yang mengecoh. Baekhyun hanya sedang mencari pelanggan sebelum ini, tapi karena melihat sosok Jongin, ia jadi lupa tujuan awalnya. "Kau disini untuk mabuk atau..?"

"Mabuk. Tentu saja. Oh ya, memangnya apa lagi?" Jongin kembali kekursinya, kali ini berujar matang pada si bartender untuk memesan segelas Vodka dicampur Rum. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggeleng saat temannya itu juga menawari. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya mabuk? Yah, kau melewatkan banyak hal kalau hanya memilih mabuk, _buddy._" Tawa renyah itu kembali mendominasi. Sungguh, demi apapun, Jongin merindukan temannya ini. Byun Baekhyun yang ramah dan mudah bergaul. Astaga, selama apa dia meninggalkan bangku sekolah? "Aku? Mm, mencari uang."

"Uang? Kau bekerja disini? Sebagai apa? Bartender juga? Atau manajer?" Pertanyaan yang diborong Jongin itu agaknya membuat Baekhyun kikuk. Tidak kesemuanya. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi, ergh..Baekhyun hanya sulit mengatakan kebenaran. "Baekhyun? Hei, kenapa diam?"

"Oh, ngh, ya, mm.." Baekhyun tergagap, bataan yang membelitnya. "Bukan, Jongin. Yah, kau tahu, bagian inti didalam sana." Dagu Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah arah, lintingan tirai yang menutup sebuah ruangan. Meski tak mengerti, Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai bentuk formalitas.

"Baekhyun, apa menurutmu tempat ini pantas untuk kukunjungi?"

Hah? Baekhyun tertawa sedikit, ia memicingkan matanya demi meneliti Jongin. "Aku yakin kau pantas ada disini. Omong-omong, apa kau sendiri?"

"Aku bersama tetangga apartemenku. Tadi dia ada disini, tapi kemudian entah kemana."

Baekhyun menepuk sekali bahu Jongin, lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya semula. "Hei, Jongin. Sampai bertemu lain waktu. Pekerjaanku menunggu. Selamat bersenang-senang." Jongin tidak sempat mengungkap pamit karena sepertinya Baekhyun terburu-buru. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk tetap diam disana sembari menunggu Suho dan minumannya selesai dibuat. Ah, tempat ini tidak buruk sebenarnya. Mungkin akibat gelagat Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba meninggalkannya, membuat Jongin penasaran juga.

A-ha, Baekhyun hanya pergi karena tatapan itu menyuruhnya untuk datang. Si mucikari memanggilnya.

-ooo-

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Setelah melewati lautan manusia, dan pada akhirnya sampai dihadapan pria tambun itu, Baekhyun kembali mendapat suguhan pertanyaan yang selalu menjadi umpannya. Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin sedang melayani tamu dilantai dua, Tuan." Sosok bengis yang dihormati hampir puluhan pelacurnya ini, memang tak seharusnya tertawa diatas penderitaan oranglain. Terutama Kyungsoo, yang menurut Baekhyun diperlakukan jauh lebih kejam dibanding yang lainnya. Dasar.

"Lama sekali. Kau jemput dia, lalu bawa ke ruanganku." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh pada perintah itu. Setelah mucikari tersebut memasuki ruangannya dan menutup pintunya kasar, Baekhyun beralih pada tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai atas.

Ada apa lagi dengan Kyungsoo, huh? Kenapa sepertinya lelaki itu enggan berhenti mencari masalah dengan sahabat seperjuangannya itu? Atau malah sebaliknya, Kyungsoo yang terus melanggar aturan? Astaga, bocah itu benar-benar cari mati.

Baekhyun sampai dikoridor dengan puluhan pintu disamping kanan dan kiri. Masing-masing diberi label nomor. Ratusan jumlahnya. Dan Baekhyun berusaha mengingat, dimana Kyungsoo berada saat ini. 411, 412, 413, ah, 414. Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Ia mengetuk dengan tiga punggung jarinya, menanti sahutan dari dalam ruangan. Tapi nihil, tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Apa mereka jatuh tertidur? Kemungkinan Baekhyun tidak salah juga. Daripada ia menerka tanpa kejelasan, Baekhyun akhirnya memutar kenop. Astaga, tidak dikunci rupanya.

Ia masuk, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Gelap. Suasana didalam kamar itu benar-benar menakutkan. Tidak ada pencahayaan sama sekali. Anehnya, hembusan angin malam begitu terasa menusuk kulit Baekhyun. Ah, benar saja, pintu balkon dibiarkan terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun menggerayangi dinding didekatnya, mencari-cari saklar lampu yang terletak disana. Klik. Lampu menyala serentak, mengusir hitam pekat yang membayang. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, sepi sekali. Apa dia salah ruangan? Tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun terus melangkah, menuju ranjang besar itu. Tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan sang pelanggan yang menyewa Kyungsoo. Batang hidungnya tak tercium sama sekali. Uh, Baekhyun akhirnya tergerak untuk menutup pintu balkon. Sebelum dilihatnya seseorang tertelungkup disana. Kyungsoo! Astaga, tubuh telanjang itu diterpa angin kencang, dinginnya membuat gigil gemetar. Baekhyun segera mengangkat Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan ikatan tali dari pagar besi yang mengaitkannya tadi. Yaampun, orang seperti apa yang menyewa Kyungsoo? Dengan teganya membiarkan Kyungsoo kedinginan di musim dingin seperti ini? Ah, dan dia malah menghilang begitu saja.

Baekhyun segera menyelimuti Kyungsoo, memberinya minyak hangat ke sekujur tubuh. Baru setelahnya menyeka luka yang membiru disekitar dada dan perut Kyungsoo. Suhu tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar dalam mode tidak aman, panas sekali. Tetapi tubuh bagian bawahnya dingin bukan main. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tidak tahu harus memanggil siapa. Sementara mata itu terpejam gelisah, ujung jemarinya pun tergerak berulang kali.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Kenapa Seungbin tega memberikanmu pada penyewa kelainan jiwa seperti ini, sih?" Baekhyun memekik sendiri, tetap melakukan usaha terbaiknya. Ia mengompres kening Kyungsoo dengan air hangat, berharap bisa menurunkan sedikit kapasitas panas itu. Baekhyun sempat melirik kearah meja nakas, uang yang diletakkan disana jumlahnya tidak main-main. Banyak sekali. Mata Baekhyun saja sampai memerah melihatnya, benar-benar banyak. Sebenarnya, berapa tarif Kyungsoo? Dan semahir apa servisnya? Uh, pantas saja teman-teman berhati busuknya banyak yang iri pada sosok Kyungsoo. Primadona ini memasang harga mahal demi memuaskan Seungbin. Atau demi naungan tempat tinggal dan sesuap nasi? Entahlah, kisah hidup Kyungsoo terlalu rumit untuk dibicarakan. "Sadarlah, Kyungsoo. Seungbin menunggumu diruangannya."

Meski pintu balkon sudah tertutup, Baekhyun tetap bisa merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Baekhyun hanya tidak bisa membayangkan, selama berapa jam entah lamanya, Kyungsoo dibiarkan pingsan disana. Dengan tubuh telanjang dan tangan terikat. Setelah disetubuhi bertubi-tubi. Hati seperti apa yanh dimiliki lelaki ini, sih? Baekhyun mendengus, tanpa sadar setitik airmatanya menetes kelengan Kyungsoo.

Dan ajaibnya.."Ngh, di-dingin.." Kyungsoo mulai siuman. Baekhyun mengerjap, menunggu kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo kembali memancarkan sinaran bahagia seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak, Kyungsoo tetap mengatupkannya, dia bukan sedang mengigau. "Di-di-dingin, se-sekali.."

"Aku tahu, Kyungsoo. Kau harus bangun, minum obat, istirahat, lalu temui Seungbin. Jangan buat dia marah, Kyungsoo." Celotehan Baekhyun itu agaknya memanh didengar Kyungsoo. Tapi ia sama sekali tak memusatkan pikirannya pada masalah itu. Baekhyun merangkap selimut Kyungsoo, menambah minyak penghangat itu, lalu mengganti air kompres menjadi sedikit kebih panas. Lalu ia berlari menuju tungku perapian, menyalakan semburat api disana. "Sudah lebih baik, kan?"

Bibir itu bergetar, kering sekali. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang masih menggigil, bergelut dengan udara dingin yang setia menempel dikulit dan tulangnya. Kyungsoo belum mampu membuka matanya, hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat saat ini. Sementara sentuhan Baekhyun terus menggesek-gesek lengannya, sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi dingin yang tak kunjung usai itu.

"Kyungsoo? Lain kali kau harus menolak pelanggan seperti ini. Lawan saja, tidak perlu takut."

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mencerna nasihat Baekhyun semudah mengemut permen. Melawan? Dengan tubuh pendek dan lemahnya? Yang sekali hempas saja sudah tak berdaya? Bisa apa?

Tapi Kyungsoo enggan menjawab, percuma.

"Hei, aku akan membelamu didepan Seungbin. Kau tenang saja, Kyungsoo. Jangan takut."

Membela. Membela? Didepan Seungbin? Kali ini tidak ada argumen yang bisa mendebat Baekhyun. Bukan apa, memangnya hal apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk membela orang dengan derajat yang sama denganmu?

Masalah jangan takut, bisakah Kyungsoo menghilangkannya semudah meniup gelembung sabun?

Tidak, kan?

Mustahil?

Kyungsoo hanya akan diliputi rasa takut. Sudah, selesai. Itu saja poinnya. Tidak akan ada ketenangan selama ia masih tertahan disini. Sekiranya itulah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Jalan keluar ada, atau tidak ada, yang jelas selama belum menggiurkan, Kyungsoo tak akan bergerak. Dia butuh asupan gizi, dia butuh pelindung hujan dan panas. Hanya tempat ini yang mau menampungnya meski dengan segala syarat yang menyakitkan. Bertahan, entah sampai kapan. Sampai ia tua, atau hanya sampai umurnya tak lagi remaja. Sudah tak nikmat lagi dipakai. Lalu dibuang dan ia akan jadi gelandangan. Dan demi menghindari itu, Kyungsoo mengumpulkan uangnya sejak saat ini, meski ia tahu pembagian yang Seungbin berikan tidak sesuai kerja kerasnya. Hanya sebagian kecil saja.

"Ba-Baekkie, u-uang itu, ambillah sedikit." Kyungsoo berujar pelan, lirih sekali. Sampai harus membuat Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Kyungsoo. "U-untuk rasa terima kasihku, kau telah menyelamat-"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Yang namanya teman itu, menolong tanpa imbalan, tahu." Baekhyun memotong cepat kalimat Kyungsoo. Menyambarnya dengan rasa enggan berkepanjangan. Dilihatnya senyum Kyungsoo mulai memudar, kelopak itu mulai membuka sedikit. "Dengar ya, Kyungsoo. Selamanya kau membutuhkan bantuanku, jangan pernah sungkan untuk memintanya."

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah wajah Baekhyun. Sembab, mata berkantung itu tampak memerah, tanda bahwa tangis baru saja memenuhi pelupuknya. "Baekkie menangis, hhh?"

"Kau sudah baikan belum, Kyungsoo? Ayo, segera minum obat lalu pakai jubahmu. Kuantar kau menemii Seungbin." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, menghindari pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebagai bentuk sangkalan. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, suara seraknya yang terdengar sumbang hampir membuat Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Kyungsoo kuat? Sekuat apa dia tertawa dibalik tangisan? "Aku tidak ingin Seungbin memarahimu lebih lanjut, Kyungsoo."

"Justru aku takut bertemu dengannya, dia pasti memarahiku. Sudah jelas, Baekkie, kalau dia memanggilku itu berarti ada yang tidak beres dengan kinerjaku." Kyungsoo sedikit-banyak sudah kembali normal. Suaranya tidak terlalu bergetar seperti tadi, suhu tubuhnya agak menurun, dan gigilan ditubuhnyanpun menghalus.

"Hadapi saja, kau masuk denganku, aku yang akan melindungimu kalau dia berani melayangkan tinjunya. Oke?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak akan bisa, Baekkie. Kau akan diusir."

"Aku akan memaksa untuk ikut, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu dihajar lagi, hanya karena kesalahan kecil tidak masuk akal."

Kyungsoo membuang nafas beratnya, "Yah, kita lihat saja nanti, Baekkie. Mm, dimana obatnya? Ah ya, bantu aku berdiri sebentar bisa?"

Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Jubah putihnya terselempang dibahu, makna kognitif yang tersua lewat pergolakan batin tidaklah abadi. Kyungsoo meminum obatnya, memejamkan sejenak matanya. Baru kemudian memakai jubahnya dengan benar. Benar yang seperti apa? Toh jubah itu tanpa kancing, tanpa lengan, dan hanya menyisakan tudung kepala yang menyembunyikan wajah malaikatnya. Hening. Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tampak merapalkan sesuatu.

Gigolo. Hidup sebagai pekerja seks tidaklah mudah bagi mereka. Namun, Kyungsoo jauh lebih merasakan dampaknya dibanding Baekhyun, bukan? Meski tak dipungkiri, kategori yang mereka sandang sama. Baekhyun hanya sedikit lebih beruntung dari Kyungsoo. Yah, atau banyak. Entahlah. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo tak mungkin membiarkan langit malam yang gelap turut membendung kesedihan yang ia tahan mati-matian. _Well,_ bisakah kau menyebutnya Kyungsoo, sebagai malaikat yang terjebal dijurang iblis? Mm-hm.

-ooo-

TBC!

HORAAAY!

Chappie one update!

Gimana, gimana? Mau curhat dikolom review tentang kisah ini?

Holaa, ini masih perkenalan2 singkat ya, jadi belum terlalu ngena dan ngga ke inti sama sekali. Kai disini masih punya image polos2 gimana gitu, yah sebelum ketemu kyungsoo semua keadaannya jadi berbalik ntar. Hueee, yang ngga sabar sama kelanjutan ceritanya, cepet2 review yah! Hoho xD

Okay!

See ya on next chap!

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Brown Kitty | dokyungsooxs | ohxoho | hm | Guest | lafkaisoo | Kaisoo32 | avs1105 | PengunjungKaisoo | 94for93 | Guest**

**Reply for your reviews : **

**Brown Kitty** : Huaa, kenapa bahasanya? Jelek ya? Susah dimengerti pasti -_- uhlala, tapi ceritanya nyambung kan nyambung? Hoho

**dokyungsooxs** : Sudah dilanjut kan :) jangan penasaran nanti jadi kepo *lah ditunggu reviewnyaa

**ohxoho** : disetiap cerita, tbc pasti ngeselin kok xD hehe..ini udh dilanjutin kan? Selamat menikmati :)

**hm** : maafkan u,u ngeselin karena tbc nih? Wkwk, sudah dilanjut kan :) ditunggu review selanjutnya, yaw.

**Guest** : Sudah dilanjut, ssay :) bagaimana menurutmu?

**lafkaisoo** : tbc itu keharusan haha xD sudah lanjut nih, minta review dong hehe xD

**Kaisoo32** : sudah dilanjut, ssay :) semoga suka ya, dan jangan lupa reviewnyaa :)

**avs1105** : sudah lanjut :l hwehehe, iyaya, ngapain juga aku nanya orang ceritanya aja kemaren baru teaser ah ._. Haha, agak labil nih. Well, mind to review for this chap?

**PengunjungKaisoo** : Berat nih, iya. Maafkan kalo bikin ngga nyaman u,u Wkwk, pastinya Kyungsoo bakal memikat hati Kai ew ew :D tega-tegain ajadeh, Kyungsoo always strong kok xD Mind to review for this chap, kan?

**94for93** : alurnya lambat ya? Soalnya itu teaser yang njelimet, ssay :) hwehehe, kamunya kali yang ngga sabar pelototin kaisoo mommentnya haha xD

**Guest** : belum nih, ssay :) yang kemarin teaser xD hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Selansir tengah malam menyudutkan rembulan, bersamaan dengan minus derajat yang meremukkan tulang. Derit lantai kayu yang dipijak kaki telanjangnya diperdengarkan secara ambigu. Satu tangannya yang hampir membeku pun tak ubahnya menjadi penyangga pada dinding. Kyungsoo tertuntun Baekhyun, menuju salah satu ruangan yang paling ingin dihindarinya.

"Aku ikut masuk, Kyungsoo. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia berlaku semena-mena atas dirimu."

Kyungsoo bukannya mau menolak, tapi Baekhyun memang gemar memaksa. Lekas, Baekhyun yang mengetuk pintu itu. Menciptakan gelenyar mengerikan pada diri Kyungsoo yang nyaris ingin melarikan diri. Ketakutan memang benar sudah menguasainya. Skeptis, Baekhyun berujung dengan memapahnya melewati pintu itu.

Ya, pria itu duduk disana, menanti kehadiran Kyungsoo. Hanya dia, tanpa teman. Artinya, Baekhyun tidak diperlukan disini. Dia, seorang mucikari berbakat, atau paling tidak sudah mencapai dosis terkenal sepapan atas, namanya Seungbin. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang cukup mapan, hanya karena ia memiliki banyak sumber penghasilan. Dari para anak buahnya, atau para mesin sexnya, yang ia pungut seenak jidat. Puluhan remaja laki-laki tak segan ia rusak masa depannya, menjadi gigolo sebagai iming-iming dusta. Terbujuk rayu, mereka semua bak terhipnotis. Termasuk Baekhyun, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Hanya..berbeda dengan kisah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," ia memanggil, suaranya bagai mengiris sembilu lewat belati. Yang terpanggil merasa dirinya mendapat titah untuk mendekat, tundukan kepalanya akan selalu menyertai. Kyungsoo enggan membuka mata meski hanya untuk berkedip, Seungbin mungkin akan mengatakan hal paling menyakitkan saat ini. Bukan suatu perkara, toh Kyungsoo hanya sudah terbiasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak beringsut mundur, ia malah melingkupi dirinya dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan sejak tadi. Tanpa gentar, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memikirkan jangka panjang atas gerakan cepatnya untuk menghadang sesuatu. Menghalau Seungbin yang hampir menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memagari sahabatnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, masih dengan separuh kesadarannya, hanya mampu meremas kemeja Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan? Kau mau apa, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Seungbin lebih jauh lagi menyakiti Kyungsoo. Membedakan si polos ini dengan raut munafik dan muka dua teman-temannya yang lain. Seolah hanya Kyungsoo yang salah disini, Baekhyun hanya tidak terima.

"Kau mau aku menghukummu juga, hm?"

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa memproklamirkan apapun dengan pita suaranya yang mendadak hilang. Entah bagaimana kronologisnya, Baekhyun sudah berpindah tempat menjadi kesetaraan disebelah Kyungsoo. Hukuman? Terakhir, ia mendengar kata itu, dan ia berlanjut diranjang sampai subuh. Separah apalagi hukuman yang mungkin ditawarkan Seungbin?

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo," Seungbin menyulut cerutunya lewat jemarinya yang mengapit batang nikotin itu, lalu mengepulkan asapnya melalui bibir gelap yang menjemukkan. "Kau keluarlah," Isyarat mutlak dengan kibasan tangan, Baekhyun diusir.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo seolah ia bukan manusia," Lega rasanya setelah Baekhyun berhasil menjatuhkan argumen telaknya. Yang ia tahan selama beberapa tahun mengenal Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menemaninya disini, dan memastikan anda tidak melukainya lagi."

Seungbin tidak membalas perkataan lancang Baekhyun dengan umpatan kasar ataupun gebrakan meja. Ia bersikap tenang dengan segaris seringai diwajah angkuhnya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Berlalu, Seungbin mengantongi dua tangannya disaku celana, sejurus kemudian ia malah meneliti dua boneka lacurnya secara detail. Terhenti pada Kyungsoo yang masih mematung dengan dimensinya sendiri.

"Apa Kyungsoo yang memintamu untuk menemaninya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia mensinyalir adanya salah langkah dalam hal ini. Secara tidak langsung, ia memberikan pemikiran buruk Seungbin bagi Kyungsoo. Yang mungkin berujung pada adrenalin tanpa pacu yang semakin memojokkan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku yang menawarkan diri. Aku kasihan padanya, kumohon jangan-"

"Jangan apa? Hah? Kau berani melawan kehendakku, Baek? Kasihan? Cih." Seungbin kini mendesak Baekhyun, menghimpit dadanya agar Baekhyun sedikit-banyak kesulitan mengambil nafas. Sementara Kyungsoo enggan memperhatikan adegan Baekhyun yang terlampau membelanya. Bukankah ia sudah mengingatkan tadi? Baekhyun tidak seharusnya mengikuti Kyungsoo pergi ke sarang penyamun. "Keluar sekarang, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku tidak takut pada ancamanmu, Seungbin."

"Hei!" Seungbin mulai terbawa suasana, ia kontan menggeram marah. Murkanya sudah membelit pada emosi tanpa batas. "Kau bilang tidak takut pada ancamanku, hah?" Ia mendelikkan matanya yang tajam, menusuk dua iris milik Baekhyun. Menandakan cercaan sudah siap diujung mulutnya, begitu kontras dengan nafas tersengalnya yang serasa mengganjal. Kyungsoo menyergapkan dirinya dengan situasi yang ada, tetapi tidak mencoba berbaur. Ia hanya merasakan betapa kedua orang yang bersitegang atas dirinya, benar-benar merugikan. Merugi dalam hal apa, ia pun tak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

Seungbin beralih, kali ini kembali ke objek utama. Do Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan bahu lunglai di tengah ruangan temaram itu. Baekhyun tetap mengawasi, kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan, buku jemarinya pun memutih. Ia berhak melindungi Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengancammu, dengan dirimu yang tak memiliki harapan lagi untuk bertemu si Chanyeol yang dungu itu?"

Diam. Jelas saja. Baekhyun menyimpan seribu bahasanya dalam kuncian yang rapat. Seungbin menyenggol sesuatu yang paling berharga. Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Bisakah seorang gigolo sepertinya menyebut seorang pelanggan, sebagai kekasih? Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol lebih bernilai ketimbang apapun didunia ini, sama sekali tak tergantikan.

"Kalau kau mau dia selamat, kau bisa pergi sekarang, Baekhyun. Belum terlambat, dan aku anggap kau bersih dari dosamu bertindak kurang ajar padaku tadi."

Bukan karena sesuatu yang mengharuskannya bertahan, tapi Baekhyun tahu Seungbin tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun mundur teratur. Sebelah tangannya sudah menggapai gagang pintu, hendak mendorongnya lalu membiarkan dirinya ditelan koridor diluar sana. Sialnya, tatapan setengah memelas setengah sok kuat yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan, memang tak ayal mengusik kelima indera seorang Baekhyun. Tapi, dasar ego dan kalbu cinta telah merangkak naik diranking satu, Baekhyun menutup pintu tanpa pamit. Lirihan lafal maafnya terbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo, tersambut hangat dengan anggukan pasrah dari Kyungsoo.

"Nah, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatmu tidak bertekuk lutut padaku, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak perlu memperkirakan bagaimana Seungbin akan kembali menindasnya. Bagai buldoser tanpa rem, yang menguasai ladang dengan adidaya penuh kuasa. Seungbin seperti itu. "A-aku, melakukan kesalahan apalagi?" Tidak salah dengan menanyakan apa yang menjadi penyebab hingga berakibat fatal. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kebenarannya diungkit dalam kesalahan yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Si Baekhyun itu, kucing kecil yang mudah terpengaruh. Bahkan Park Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menyukainya."

Seungbin tidak terkecoh dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia mengalihkan jedaan dalam pembicaraan itu. Terpusat pada topik Baekhyun selama beberapa saat. Teguran yang menyita seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo, adalah Seungbin yang dengan mudahnya membungkukkan badan Kyungsoo, mendorong bahunya yang selemah anai-anai hingga terperosok pada ubin yang dingin.

"Pelangganmu komplain lagi." Lugas, dan sarat penekanan. Seungbin memiliki aura yang menghitam, diikuti gelegar oktaf suaranya yang selalu meninggi. Kesan yang ditambahkan pun semakin membuat tengkuk Kyungsoo bergidik, merinding hebat. "Dia bilang kau tidak agresif sama sekali, tidak ada inovasi. Kau terlalu kosong, hampa. Hanya diam tanpa imbal balik. Kau pikir mereka puas, hah? Kau membuang uangnya secara cuma-cuma dengan kualitas sampahmu, Kyungsoo!"

Kualitas sampah? Ya, Kyungsoo tahu harga dirinya tak lebih baik dari sampah yang tadi dilontarkan Seungbin. Hampa, kosong. Itu memang apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat tubuhnya dijamah sedemikian rupa, saat lubangnya kesakitan dimasuki benda tumpul tak berperikemanusiaan itu. Ada yang salah? Kyungsoo rasa tidak.

"Aku minta maaf," Kyungsoo mencicit, terburu merendahkan hatinya agar setidaknya Seungbin berlaku bijak sedikit saja. "Waktu itu, mungkin aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Hah! Alasan macam apa itu!" Baiklah, kondisi yang membaik bukannya mustahil terjadi. Seungbin hanya enggan mencerna otoritasnya yang sudah keterlauan. "Kau membuatku rugi besar, Kyungsoo! Mereka bisa saja pindah kerumah bordir lain hanya karena servismu yang tidak memuaskan!"

Selalu. Tangan besar beserta lengan kokoh itu menjambak rambut Kyungsoo, berlangsung keji dengan menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Ah! App-appo, Tuan..ssh.." Tak dipungkiri, Kyungsoo meringis disela setitik-dua titik airmatanya yang meleleh padam, dari sudut pelupuk. Pelipisnya kencang, tak main akal kalau saja nyeri dihasilkan dari benturan keras itu.

"Aku muak mendengar kebusukan mulutmu, Kyungsoo!" Seungbin mengecam setiap pergerakan yang Kyungsoo kerahkan. Ia menutup jalur akses pernafasan Kyungsoo dengan mencekal leher penuh tanda itu. Sekali sentak, jubah tipis itu tertarik paksa, menampilkan betapa elegan tubuh barang dagangannya yang paling laris ini. "Setelah ini, aku akan mengurungmu! Tidak ada kebebasan seminggu kedepan!"

Seminggu? Tujuh hari, tidak ada hari Rabu-nya yang rancu diluar sana. Kyungsoo tenggelam, atau ditenggelamkan dalam muara penuh maksiat sebuah prostitusi, dalam kelolaan bejat Seungbin. Kyungsoo tidak akan menikmati pagi harinya ditaman sambil membaca novel klasik, tidak ada lagi dirinya yang mengharapkan dapat bertemu dengan Eunmi, atau anak-anak kecil serupa Eunmi yang lain.

"Terserah. Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, adalah sepenuhnya konsekuensi dan resiko yang harus kuterima." Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, kenapa ia mengucapkan sederet kalimat tanpa makna yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa gunanya. Membuat Seungbin berubah pikiran? Tidak. Kyungsoo hanya mencoba jujur, menyuarakan batinnya yang terseok-seok menahan perih. "Kau sudah menjelmakanku menjadi sehina ini, aku bahkan mungkin lebih rendah dari hewan. Kau suka?"

"Kau bahkan lupa memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan, hah?!"

"Bahkan kau haus kehormatan, kau hanya mencari tempat terbaik tanpa peduli berapa banyak, berapa sakit, berapa lemah manusia yang kau injak demi mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

"Panggil aku Tuan, bodoh! Sialan, kau!"

Tidak butuh banyak ungkapan maupun gelagat lain, Seungbin menarik lagi leher Kyungsoo. Membuat remaja itu berdiri dengan sengatan mencabik tenggorokannya, Seungbin menghentak Kyungsoo yang semula merosot, mengarungi si mata bulat itu agar semakin jatuh dalam jeram.

Konflik tak berkesudahan. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana akhir dari jalan ceritanya ini. Tidak pantas kalau Kyungsoo harus merelakan dirinya merengek atas nama Tuhan, menyalahkan takdir yang seolah mempermainkan dirinya. Meski pada kenyataan, pahit yang ia genggam juga nantinya akan merasuki kerongkongannya, membelah kepalanya dan meracuni tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menurut, termasuk pada Seungbin yang sekarang sedang menetralisir kenakalan yang dibuatnya. Masalah pemberontakan yang ia serukan atas dasar muak. Kyungsoo biarkan Seungbin menusukkan jarum-jarum tajam itu bagai melukai boneka voodoo. Kyungsoo dalam hal ini, menjadi sasaran amukan Seungbin. Yah, ini adalah kewajaran yang empatinya sudah terputus. Seungbin buta, tuli dan bisu untuk sekedar memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Ia ingat satu hal. Satu yang menjadi pedomannya. Bahwa, sekuat apapun ia bertahan, sekalipun kematian merenggut nafasmu, hanya jangan pernah menjadi pecundang.

Tapi, Kyungsoo mengingkarinya. Pegangan teguh itu terpudarkan asa yang menggerogoti masa kelamnya. Ia lebih dari pecundang, bahkan.

Menyedihkan. Gigolo, adalah ketabuan yang menjerat nalar atas nama kepuasan. Dan karena Seungbin atau siapapun dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo mendekam dalam jeruji penuh kenaifan sekarang. Ah.

-ooo-

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Present..**

a KaiSoo Fanfiction

**"If This is a Virus?"**

**Chapter Two**

-ooo-

**Starring** :

Do Kyungsoo - Kim JongIn

**Genre** :

Hardyaoi, Violence, Torture, Angst

**Length** :

Continue

**Rate** :

Mature

**Disclaimer** :

I own My Story. Onehundred percent. So, This is from my original idea, dear. But,

all of my cast is belonging to their god and their life.

Author POV

Jongin baru saja meneguk habis gelas martini ketiganya. Ia benar dengan anggapan ingin mabuk, sekarang pandangannya mulai kabur dan kepalanya pusing. Jongin telah atau sudah mabuk saat ini. Masih menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, terlalu pagi untuk pulang ke rumah. Setidaknya, itu menurut Suho, pelaku yang berhasil membawa Jongin ke tempat asing ini. Dan lelaki itu bilang, bahwa limabelas menit lagi akan ada pertunjukan yang dijamin memanjakan mata serta hasratnya. _Striptease._ Jongin tertarik untuk bertahan sebentar.

Sebelum Jongin menyadari perubahan atmosfer pada ruangan besar ini, gemuruh sorak-sorai menelusupi pendengarannya. Semua orang berteriak histeris, mengerumuni sebuah panggung megah dengan tiang licin sewarna perak. Ah, penari telanjang itu akan segera beraksi.

Jongin mendekat, bersama Suho yang ternyata sudah membarengi langkahnya. Hitungan detik dicuapkan semua mulut tamu yang hadir, demi menyambut sang bintang malam ini. Benar saja, dia keluar, dengan tampilang eksotis dirinya yang masih tertutup jubah tipis. Perlahan, kaki-kaki telanjang itu menapaki lantai pangggung yang dikelilingi mata buas lelaki, sedetiknya jubah itu diturunkan, terlepas dari sampiran bahu sempitnya. Rambut cokelat itu, mata belonya, kulit putih mulusnya, menyandera Jongin. Nyaris membuatnya tersedak.

Dia, yang sepagian tadi ditemuinya di taman. Berbicara sendiri, mengucapkan salam hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak egois, kalau Jongin menyangkal dirinya yang tercengang bukan main. Laki-laki mungil itu..adalah seorang penari telanjang?

Musik latar dimulai, berdentum keras memekakan telinga. Hingar-bingar yang menggairahkan. Dia meliukkan badannya, menyentuh tiang itu dengan jilatan dibibirnya. Tak lama, ia menurunkan posisinya, membungkuk sejenak demi memamerkan seindah apa lubang surgawinya. Hingga menguarkan aura magis yang menyertakan decakan kagum dari para penonton.

Jongin tak melepaskan lekatan pandangannya, meneliti setiap inchi tubuh si penari. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kepolosan bisa membohongi segalanya. Jongin hanya sedikit, ia sedikit mengira bahwa lelaki ini adalah lelaki dengan tabiat yang lurus-lurus saja. Salah. Praduganya ditampik semudah menepuk angin.

Desahan. Penari itu menyuarakan suara lemahnya yang membangkitkan libido, enggan berpindah meski hanya sejengkal. Dua tangannya bekerja cekatan, membelai setiap sudut tubuhnya sendiri, mengklaim betapa menggodanya ia dengan keadaan menukik seperti ini. Melengkungkan punggung, ia terus meraba dadanya, perutnya, kejantanannya yang tertutup selapis kain. Berangsur pada cubitan-cubitan intens yang tidak serantan.

Jongin merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana menggembung. Tegang.

Selama kurang lebih duapuluh lima menit, Jongin terpuaskan lewat tarian-tarian erotis yang menggugah selera itu. Dari seorang penari telanjang yang tak ia kenal sama sekali. Namun, sebuah getaran dalam batinnya, seolah menyusuri jejak alibi dalam wajah dia yang terlihat lugu itu. Mengesankan, Jongin tidak tahu atau tidak pernah mau tahu, mengapa dirinya terpikat pada sosok menggelikan yang menjual harga dirinya pada mata-mata beringas disini. Uang kah? Jongin yakin bukan hanya itu alasannya. Ya, pertunjukkan sudah berakhir. Dan laki-laki pendek itu sudah mendahului dirinya untuk mengundurkan kehadiran, ia tersembunyi lagi dibalik tirai. Lagi-lagi menderakan gumaman kecewa dari para hidung belang yang meminta jatah porsi.

Jongin kembali ke bar, dengan pikiran berkecamuk satu sama lain. Menata kepingan memori yang pagi tadi masih samar ia ingat. Ah, tidak. Laki-laki itu sempat menanyakan, atau hendak memulai obrolan. Sayangnya, Jongin memilih hengkang dari sana, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan keadaan yang harusnya masih bisa menyimpan beberapa menit untuk meladeni si penari itu. Mungkin sekedar menanyakan nama. Mistis, Jongin tak percaya mitos. Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah, mungkin kedua. Jongin akui, si penari itu begitu sensual. Memiliki daya tarik yang abadi, langka. Dan Jongin, hanya menunggu sesuatu, waktu yang kelak ia harapkan untuk mendekatkannya dengan figur kontroversial itu.

"Merasa terhibur, heh?" Tepukan mantap itu mendarat dibahu berlapis jas kenamaan yang dikenakannya. Kontras sekali dengan dentuman musik keras yang disajikan DJ di ujung sana. Ia menoleh sejenak, mendapati lelaki lain kini tengah menatapnya ingin tahu. "Kau menikmatinya, kan, Kim Jong In?"

Dia tahu spasi kosong dalam pikirannya kadang teramat menyulitkan. "Aku sedang ingin mencari suasana baru, Hyung. Well, kurasa aku menikmatinya dan..yeah, terhibur."

Lawan bicaranya mengedikkan bahu, ia beralih meneguk martininya hingga tandas tak bersisa. Lalu sebelah tangannya tampak melambai, ia memanggil seseorang. "Hei, JongIn. Kenalkan, dia Chen. Orang yang selama ini sangat akrab dengan dunia malam." JongIn, hanya menelengkan kepalanya kesamping. Merasa tabu untuk berkenalan dengan orang asing yang dibawa oleh Hyungnya ini. Tapi tidak, lelaki berparas tampan itu menjulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu, sehingga membuat JongIn, mau tidak mau, harus membalas jabatan itu.

"Kim JongIn." Singkat. Hanya nama aslinya yang tersebut dari bibir bercerutu itu. Chen, laki-laki yang tadi disamping Hyungnya, kini malah sudah bersandar dipunggung JongIn. Tapi dia tidak memprotes tindakan aneh teman Hyungnya itu, yah, setidaknya selama tidak berlebihan pun tak akan menjadi masalah. "Chen, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu mencuat bukan dari JongIn, melainkan dari Hyungnya, maksudnya Hyung sebagai sahabat, yah, namanya Suho. Ah ya, Suho tampak menarik lengan Chen agar mendekatinya. Menjauh dari punggung JongIn yang tadinya sempat memanas.

"Aku akan memberinya sensasi yang jarang dirasakannya, Suho." Chen berbisik, tapi Jongin dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara husky itu. "Aku ajak dia berkeliling boleh? Sepertinya dia masih awam." Suho tampak menimang beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sekali. Merasa ide Chen tidak terlalu buruk.

"Baiklah, asal kau tidak menjerumuskannya, Chen. Dia baru pertama kali kemari, masih polos. Mungkin kau mau mengajaknya berjalan-jalan untuk melihat koleksi."

Chen menyetujui saran Suho, "Hei, JongIn, kau tertarik dengan Striptease?" Chen memulai basa-basinya. Tapi Jongin hanya mendengus, tidak terlalu peduli dengansambutan itu. "Ayolah, maksudku, mm..penari telanjang? Disini, ah temanku adalah juaranya menari sambil telanjang. Kau pasti horny hanya dengan menyaksikannya. Percayalah." Chen mulai membujuk, mengingat dia adalah seniordalam hal merayu, tentunya tak akan sulit jika hanya berurusan dengan bocah ingusan seperti Jongin. "A-ha, kau baru saja melihatnya, ya. Aku lupa." Chen menepuk jidatnya.

Jongin mengangguk sekali, "Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin minum sampai mabuk." Sanggahan itu ditertawakan oleh Suho, sementara Chen hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melihat produksi film porno? Kami punya studionya, kau pasti tertarik. Temanku, masih sama, dia juga ahli dalam ekspresi menggodanya. Kau akan-"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mengangguk sekilas, "Tidak, maaf. Seberapapun kau membujukku, aku hanya ingin minum sampai mabuk." Jongin berucap tegas, membuat Chen terpaksa memundurkan langkahnya dan meredakan aksi gentarnya barusan.

"Baiklah, hanya malam ini, kan? Kupastikan setelah kau melihat temanku yang satu ini, kau akan ketagihan, Jongin. Sangat-sangat ketagihan." Jongin bersumpah kalimat yang dilontarkan Chen barusan bukan semacam serapah. "Dia seorang pelacur kelas atas, tarifnya mahal dan siapapun ingin memakainya. Ingat, JongIn, kupastikan kau akan tergila-gila padanya."

Ini keterlaluan. Chen seolah mendoktrinnya. Jongin menilik kearah Hyungnya, si Suho itu tampak asik bercengkrama dengan lelaki lain, dasar. "Chen, kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Chen menurut saja, sebelum meninggalkan teman Suho yang terlewat polos atau sekedar berpura-pura lugu itu, Chen menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada Suho diujung bar. Ya, menyisakan Kim JongIn yang terhiasi nyala api dalam batinnya.

Seharusnya, Jongin ikuti saja ajakan Chen barusan. Itupun kalau ia ingin momok tentang si penari terlunasi dari rasa penasarannya. Sayangnya, semua itu ia urungkan. Bukan karena suatu alasan, Jongin hanya belum mau berurusan dengan orang baru. Nanti saja, saat semuanya sudah terkendali.

Satu kesiapan yang termakan Jongin, ia menemukan Baekhyun lagi. Sahabat masa sekolahnya itu berjalan di sisian dinding yang agaknya digunakan sebagai pemisah ruangan satu dengan yang lainnya. Jongin hanya belum bisa menularkan rindunya pada Baekhyun, ia ingin lebih jauh bernostalgia dengan si pengoles _eyeliner_ itu. Tapi, sepertinya Baekhyun yang menghindari Jongin, anak itu seolah menjaga jarak, menjaga setangkup rahasia yang ia kubur dalam peti batinnya.

"Baekhyun? Kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

Karena Jongin mendapati Baekhyun begitu gelisah, tampak murung dan rasa bersalah yang seakan menduakan dirinya. Reaksi Baekhyun, jelas terkejut. Kembali menatap tubuh atletis milik Jongin yang menutupi sebagian pandangannya. Belum sempat mencari sebuah peralihan, cekalan Jongin pada pergelangannya menghentikan langkah seribu yang ingin Baekhyun ambil.

"Apa kau juga termasuk kedalam golongan itu?"

Pertanyaan Jongin ditegaskan melalui Kyungsoo, si penari yang merangkap suatu kejanggalan. Juga matanya yang menjelajahi tulisan latin diatas ruangan itu, _rest room._ Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengira bar yang disamakan dengan hotel. Disini, ada pekerja seks yang menawarkan jasa plus. Seperti kata Chen tadi. Yang ia yakinkan, Jongin masih terlalu rentan terhadap hal semacam ini. Dan Baekhyun, bersikap begitu aneh, memunculkan tanya dalam setiap kata dan gerakan yang disumbangnya.

"Ah, mm..buk-"

"Jawab aku, Baekhyun, tidak perlu malu."

"Tidak, Jongin, mm, ka-"

"Kau salah satu dari mereka."

Jongin menarik kesimpulan sendiri, membuat kepala Baekhyun tertunduk dengan kulai lemas. Pada akhirnya Jongin mengalirkan simpatik yang ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa harus melakukannya, Baekhyun tidak ada masalah dengan ini, kan?

"Hei, maaf. Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun anak baik-baik. " Baekhyun terkikik, sempat mengikis beberapa rundungan malu dalam dirinya. Kenyataan Jongin tidak membencinya, atau memandangnya jijik, itu semua sudah meredakan gejolak yang kecimpungnya dirasakan Baekhyun. "Mm, seharusnya kau tidak perlu tahu seburuk apa citraku, Jongin."

Jongin menimpalinya dengan tawa khas, ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun berkali-kali guna menjauhkannya dari rasa canggung. "Tidak masalah." Jongin mengulas senyum tulusnya, terpaku sesaat pada diri Baekhyun yang memang berbeda, sangat berbeda sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan, Baek. Ah, ini tentang si penari telanjang itu."

Baekhyun melipat bibirnya, cenderung konstan mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Jongin.

"Kau pasti mengenalnya, maksudku, ah, siapa namanya?"

Sejenak, Baekhyun mengesampingkan wajahnya, betapa pertanyaan retoris semacam ini selalu didapatkannya. Mengenai kelanjutan hidup si penari telanjang, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ah, mm, dia terlalu privat, Jongin. Yang paling dinomorsatukan disini, aku tidak bisa sembarangan menceritakan informasinya."

Baiklah, Jongin toh tidak memaksa, hingga Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya, rapalan kalimat sudah bersiap diluncurkan.

"Tapi, kalau sekedar nama, kurasa aku bisa memberitahumu." Jeda sebentar. "Namanya, Do Kyungsoo."

Do Kyungsoo, Jongin mencibir. Lelaki penuh muslihat dan si penyandang peran protagonis itu memiliki nama selembut itu? Menakjubkan. Jongin tertarik untuk mengorek lebih dalam seperti apa Kyungsoo, manusia dengan mode tanpa tebakan.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan jubah yang baru, menggantikan sampiran kain hitam yang semula mendekap tubuhnya. Ia berada didepan cermin saat ini, cermin besar yang merefleksikan seluruh dirinya, tanpa menutupi apapun. Ruangan ini miliknya, privasi seorang Kyungsoo yang disediakan Seungbin. Ia tidak bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, ia yang dipisahkan dari kesatuan ruang yang digunakan seperjuangannya disebelah. Karena dia adalah primadona.

Sedikit-banyak mengundang rasa iri. Mereka, remaja laki-laki lain yang hidup satu atap dengan Kyungsoo merasakannya. Sebelum gedoran tidak sabar berada didepan pintunya, sedetik kemudian bahan mahoni itu terdorong oleh beberapa orang hingga menjeblak lebar. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya yang tersekat redam ketakutan, ia berbalik dengan jemarinya yang menggenggam kuat pinggiran meja rias.

Ada satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan lima orang disana. Berjajar bersamaan raut wajah kentara jengkel. Para pelacur yang sama derajatnya dengan Kyungsoo, datang beramai-ramai seolah menyatakan perang. Memuakkan. Kyungsoo benci terkungkung oleh mereka yang pikirannya terlampau dangkal.

"Do Kyungsoo yang menjadi pujaan, hm?" Maju selangkah, Kyungsoo mengimbanginya dengan mundur selangkah. Mengakibatkan pinggangnya yang menubruk kayu-kayuan itu. "Masih ingat pada kami, teman-teman yang uangnya kau rampas berkat obsesi kemunafikan dan kenaifanmu?"

"Aku tidak merampas apapun dari kalian." Kyungsoo berani bersumpah, pemuda didepannya ini terlihat begitu seram. Kyungsoo ingat siapa dia, Luhan. Xi Luhan yang wajah imutnya begitu memabukkan. Tapi sayang, kelakuannya tidak mendukung betapa sempurnanya ia. "Jangan mendekat, hentikan."

Luhan mendesak, hidung kecilnya mengendus aroma ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Keempat lainnya pun begitu, ikut mengitari Kyungsoo sekaligus mengacak kasar rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah berantakan. Merubungnya bagai mengintimidasi sang pencuri cilik. Kyungsoo sangat tahu titik permasalahan mereka, sebatas skandal kedudukan. Keunggulan yang ditentang banyak pihak. Chen ada disana, merasakan euforia dengki yang meledak bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas panas, yang ia belaikan pada telinga Kyungsoo yang memerah. Ia yang tergiur untuk menjatuhkan jemarinya pada dada Kyungsoo, lebih kepada menekan keras.

"Dengar, aku baru saja mempromosikanmu, dan lihat sebentar lagi dia pasti akan memesanmu."

Chen menyelipkan secuil hujatan dalam kalimatnya, tidak berniat memberi celah untuk Kyungsoo membalas perkataannya.

"Dia seseorang yang berkharisma, aku yakin dia jauh lebih dari memujamu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul disana. "Kenapa tidak kau tawarkan dirimu saja, Chen? Atau teman-temanmu? Kenapa aku, kalau kalian membenciku untuk mendapat pelanggan, kenapa kalian malah menyerahkannya padaku?"

Ya, dan Chen mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Luhan dan ketiga kawannya yang lain. Saling mengadu pandang betapa Chen sangat membuat mereka semakin geram. "Karena aku tahu, semakin banyak yang memakaimu, kau akan semakin hancur. Darisana, kau tidak akan berguna lagi, kau akan ditinggalkan seiring dengan lubangmu yang semakin melebar." Chen tergelak, tawanya memenuhi ruangan. Menjadikan pelapis dinding sebagai saksi bisu dari pemberian pelajarannya pada Kyungsoo malam ini.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu hancur, Chen." Kyungsoo menggiring tubuhnya sendiri menuju sisi lain, menghindar dari remehan yang diberikan Luhan dan sekawanannya yang lain. "Aku memiliki harga diri serendah kalian juga. Lalu, kenapa kita saling membenci?"

Luhan yang kali ini mengambil alih, menyentak pergelangan Kyungsoo agar tepat menghadap wajahnya. "Berhenti membicarakan kesucianmu! Kau bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari kebusukan sampah! Dibanding kami yang masih memiliki tempat diatas penghormatan." Kyungsoo mendengarkan lamat-lamat setiap kata dari mulut Luhan. Memang benar. Semua yang Luhan utarakan membuatnya menggigit bibir. "Do Kyungsoo yang hina! Kami akan selalu membencimu, bodoh!" Luhan berapi-api, menggebu dalam amarah singkatnya. Telunjuknya mengacung, menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo tanpa ampun.

"Kalau begitu kenyataannya, aku tidak butuh teman."

Kyungsoo melengos, secepat tubuhnya bergerak untuk memunggungi para bedebah yang mulai beringasan. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusan kekanakan ini, menghilangkan diri ditempat yang sunyi dan senyap. Betapa, mereka orang-orang tak bermoral, sama seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi setidaknya ia memiliki nalar yang lebih masuk akal. Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan sanubarinya yang bagai bilik kosong tetap diam ditempat.

"Brengsek!" Chen reflek menarik lengan Kyungsoo, berikut akibat yang ditimbulkan membuatnya tersungkur seketika. Chen dan Luhan sudah bersamaan melayangkan tangan diudara, bersiap hendak memukulkan sebuah pesakitan pada seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi teman seperjuangan mereka. Membiarkan ketiga oranglainnya menyaksikan dalam bisu. Hanya menonton.

Kyungsoo sudah mengatupkan kedua matanya, sudah sangat pro dengan tamparan yang sebentar lagi mendarat dipipinya. Atau dimanapun dibagian kepalanya. Dua detik, tidak ada yang terjadi. Hingga ia belajar dari satu keheningan, membuka mata. Seseorang menahan kedua tangan Luhan dan Chen. Membuat seluruh pasang mata tercenung tanpa bisa mendeskripsikan kejadian super cepat itu. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, menjadikan dirinya tidak mengalami suatu kekerasan sedikitpun.

Lay Hyung. Menjadi sosok pahlawan yang benar Kyungsoo syukuri kehadirannya. Baekhyun juga ada disana. Dan satu lagi, pemuda berkulit tan diambang pintu. Ingatannya terputar kilat saat ia berada ditaman tadi pagi. Seseorang dengan pribadi kebal yang acuh, kesan terburuk sebagai orang asing yang paling Kyungsoo tidak sukai. Tapi dia hanya memperhatikan, mengawasi dengan seksama. Yah, manusia berambut ikal itu pasti melihat senyum getir Kyungsoo, yang hambar. Kernyitan didahinya seolah menerka seperti apa kartu As milik Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti mempermainkan Kyungsoo!" Lay berteriak, mendatangkan kerunyaman yang semakin menjadi. "Kalian benar-benar tidak punya urat malu, hah?" Baekhyun mengikuti Lay, maju langkah demi langkah meski masih menyiratkan rasa takut.

Chen yang selalu menghalangi Luhan untuk menghadapi siapapun, ia yang akan berseteru jika saja itu memungkinkannya menggunakan akal sehat. Ia mendengus, lagi-lagi seringai terukir pasti diwajahnya, membentuk ketegasan yang mengejek. "Aku dan mereka, hanya tidak suka manusia lacur yang harga dirinya sudah rusak tapi masih mengemis cinta pada uang. Menjijikkan." Itu bukan sebuah komentar pedas. Bagi Kyungsoo itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada umpatan ataupun makian kasar. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya perubahan wajah dari iris sewarna legam itu, Kyungsoo merasakan Baekhyun sudah memeluknya, merangkul bahunya dalam rengkuhan yang menenangkan.

"Mudah saja, Chen. Kau bisa menghiraukannya, jangan ganggu dia. Biarkan Kyungsoo berlaku sesuka hatinya, senyaman pikirannya, kau tak berhak mengatur apa-apa yang ada didirinya!"

Lay menetralisir keadaan, sementara Chen masih menunjukkan tatapan bengisnya. Lirikan yang seolah maut itu membuat Kyungsoo menciut, meski remaja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga mendongakkan kepalanya. Luhan beralih mensejajari langkah diri Chen, ekspresi wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan pemuda bak monster itu. Hendak menyuarakan beberapa argumensinya, tetapi tertahan oleh cekalan Chen dan ketiga teman lainnya yang malah menarik tangannya.

"Kau bisa saja mengatakan itu karena dia teman pecundangmu, Lay. Sama seperti Baekhyun, kalian bertiga menjijikkan!"

Luhan berteriak kencang disela seretan teman-temannya yang memaksa untuk keluar. Mereka melewati masing-masing bahu orang yang ada disana, sengaja menabrakkan diri. Chen memilih tidak bersuara lebih lanjut, ia pikir masalahnya belum selesai sampai disini. Tak habis pikir bagaimana dirinya kalah telak dengan sautan dari Lay. Sang senior.

"Terserah! Kalian jauh lebih menjijikkan! Apalagi dengan pengikutmu yang menurut saja pada apa yang kalian berikan! Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Chen!"

Tidak menyebut nama Luhan. Lay berseru lantang atas dasar murka. Kesabarannya sudah hilang batas. Menuntut Baekhyun untuk meredamkan amarah tersebut dengan elusan didada. Mereka melenggang pergi tanpa sepatah katapun, baik Luhan maupun Chen sama-sama menguarkan aura negatif yang mendominansi diri keduanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Soo?"

Baekhyun bertanya, menyelami mata bulat Kyungsoo yang mulai sayu.

"Mereka belum bertindak diluar batas normal, Baek."

Kesimpulannya, sejauh ini Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Meski luka dalam rongga batinnya sudah menganga selebar kegigihan yang ia tangguhkan.

-ooo-

Jongin menurut saja saat Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia ingin membunuh rasa penasarannya terhadap Kyungsoo, si penari jelmaan malaikat itu. Tak perlu diperjelas lagi, Jongin hampir jatuh pada pesonanya. Daya magis yang begitu kuat seolah menyedotnya kedalam pusaran asmara, yang..ergh, Jongin enggan memikirkannya lagi. Sebagai catatan saja, singkatnya Kyungsoo menjadikan Jongin kehilangan arah, lebih kepada lupa diri.

Dia disini sekarang, berdiri tegak bak orang idiot. Menyaksikan semua yang terjadi didepan matanya, beragam ekspresi dan gerakan yang mereka semua lakukan. Jongin hanya sekedar menjadi pemerhati. Bukan rumor lagi, Baekhyun bilang Kyungsoo adalah primadona disini. Pantas saja orang-orang itu meributkan yang nyata namun hanya kenihilan riskan yang tampak membayang.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa ditinggal sendiri?" Kali ini sosok penuh wibawa dan kebijakan itu yang berbicara, yang baru saja menegur Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya mencari Kyungsoo. Termasuk Jongin yang ikut terseret arus. Hingga ia terdampar disini, disisi paling intim rumah bordir kenamaan. "Oh ya, ada Baekhyun. Aku ada urusan sebentar diluar."

"Terimakasih, Hyung." Jongin memasang telinganya, baik-baik mendengar suara lemah Kyungsoo. Lay berangsur membelai surai cokelat si mata bulat itu, membuat Jongin harus melongokkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mimik si penari telanjang yang seolah memiliki mantra ajaib itu bereaksi. "Kau dan Baekhyun sudah banyak membantuku."

Lalu senyuman itu ditampilkan Lay, senyuman yang menentramkan. Setidaknya begitu menurut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruangan sempit yang pengap ini, sekilas mengangguk pada Jongin yang berdiam diri. Baekhyun tersadar sesegera mungkin bahwa ia masih meninggalkan satu manusia dibelakang tadi, ah, hanya Kim Jongin, teman masa sekolahnya.

"Jongin, kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo."

-Kyungsoo? Bahkan saat dilihat sebegini dekat, jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dua kali lipat.

"Kyungsoo, kenalkan, ini Jongin."

-Pemuda tan tak punya sopan santun ditaman itu. Hanya memori itu yang ditangkap Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertemu tatap, saling beradu dalam kesungguhan dalam iris masing-masing. Mengetuk biasan dalam tanya hati yang membelenggu tentang karakter Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Jongin berinisiatif, menawarkan tangannya untuk terjulur kedepan, menjabat santunan Kyungsoo yang mungkin membalas sambutannya. Ah, bahkan Jongin merasakan hawa kegetaran yang masih tersisa ditangan Kyungsoo yang berkerut.

"Tarianmu tadi, mm, memuaskan."

Sialan. Jongin merutuki dirinya kenapa malah pujian tak bertanah itu yang ia kemukakan. Sialan. Lagi. Karena ia malah membuat kesan kedua pertemuan mereka menjadi sebegini rumit.

Tapi, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat siapapun terenyuh. Jongin? Mungkin hanya meleleh.

Chen. Astaga. Jongin teringat pemuda metroseksual itu. Mereka, beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja saling memperlihatkan diri. Chen hanya melupakan Jongin, lupa bagaimana sosok lugu nan polos dengan label teman Suho. Atau Chen berpura-pura lupa, tidak ingin mengingatnya. Biarlah, kini ia tahu sebusuk apa Chen itu. Muka dua.

Jongin kembali teralihkan dunianya, ia menangkap senyum itu dalam ingatannya yang paten. Jongin beku.

"Kau hobi telanjang, hm?"

Bangsat. Kini malah Baekhyun yang mengerutkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya akan tingkah Jongin yang benar-benar memicu kegelian.

"Apa-apaan kau, Jongin?" Itu suara Baekhyun, beruntung bukan Kyungsoo. Image seorang Kim Jongin dipertaruhkan sekarang. Betapa bodoh dirinya yang sudah salah tingkah, menambah pucat pasi dalam wajahnya. "Kyungsoo pemilik harga termahal disini." Baekhyun menerangkan, menyadari Kyungsoo yang memang tidak menyukai topik ini, Baekhyun terburu berdeham.

Pias rona merah itu menjulingkan mata Jongin agar lebih intens lagi melekatkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Baekkie, kau tidak melupakan tugasmu?" Kyungsoo mendecih, seketika perubahan sikap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali menuai tanda tanya. Bertemu orang asing yang tampan seperti Jongin adalah keberuntungan, kan? Lalu kenapa seolah Kyungsoo enggan meliriknya? Atau itu karena ia sudah terlampau sering mendapati laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih tampan dari Jongin? Sepertinya begitu. Persentase ratusan yang memojokkan Jongin. "Kau harus melakukannya sekarang, Baek. Ini sudah hampir pagi."

Baekhyun termangu, pekuran yang membuatnya mengulang sebuah ajakan. Masih terngiang jelas bagaimana Seungbin menyuruhnya untuk 'memasung' Kyungsoo, dengan kedok ingin memberi sahabatnya itu doktrin yang tak akan membuatnya mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Kesalahan apa kalai dipikir? Baekhyun tidak tahu karena ia belum sempat mendengarkan sepotong permasalahannya. Seungbin sudah terlanjur menskak-matnya. Baekhyun tak mau mati berdiri karena kehilangan Chanyeol. Manusia tiang itu, bisa dikatakan sebagai penyelamat hidupnya.

"Kalian akan pergi kemana?" Jongin menahan langkah Kyungsoo yang sudah mencapai sisi luar koridor. "Tinggallah sebentar. Aku butuh teman mengobrol."

Karena tak tega, Baekhyun selalu menjadi penengah. Ia bersandar pada kusen pintu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah jalan untuk kemudian kembali berbalik. Demi dia, si orang asing dengan kesan buruk?

Kyungsoo tak lagi menguasai dirinya dengan lalang-buana sebuah ketergesaan. Ia memilih untuk mengikuti Baekhyun memenuhi permintaan temannya ini. Kim Jongin, eh? Dia bilang itu namanya. Kyungsoo rasa ini memang sudah hampir subuh, tiba saatnya dimana matahari menyela kegiatan malamnya yang begitu hina. Pekat langit tanpa bintang kan berganti dalam hitungan jam. Dan Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan harinya dalam tidur panjang. Kurungan yang menjadi imbuh kerja kerasnya.

"Oh, ya. Apa disini memiliki banyak pelanggan? Juga para pekerjanya? Fasilitas yang disediakan?" Jongin menginterogasi, menginterupsi gerakan Kyungsoo yang penuh antisipasi.

Tak jelas pada siapa Jongin bertanya, tapi Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan apa yang tertera diponselnya. Seseorang menghubunginya. "Chanyeol? Ah, ya, ya, aku akan segera kesana." Klik. Sambungan diputus, dan Jongin bersumpah ia melihat Baekhyun begitu berbeda. Wajahnya berseri, matanya berbinar. Khas sekali dengan ciri orang yang telah tertembak suatu perasaan menjerit. "Hei, Jongin. Lanjutkan saja dengan Kyungsoo, ya, aku harus pergi."

Kyungsoo tak sempat memprotes, Baekhyun yang kepergiannya tak bisa dicegah itu hanya menyisakan Kyungsoo bersama tatapan sendu pada punggung Baekhyun. Merasa dilupakan.

Tapi, sebuah suara bass menyadarkan Kyungsoo saat itu juga, dia bukan sedang sendirian. Ada orang lain yang kini turut berbagi udara dengannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjelaskannya?"

Jongin bersikeras memancing, ia hanya ingin memperdalam sebuah percakapan. Porselen didepannya ini benar-benar sebuah morfin. Yang seketikas itu mendendangkan kelembutan dan kehalusan secara bersamaan.

Jongin hanya masih belum mau, belum saatnya bagi dia untuk merasakan sebuah cinta.

Jongin benci mengejar.

Jongin benci mencintai.

Ia ingin yang sebaliknya. Kyungsoo yang seharusnya melakukan itu untuknya.

Tetapi, bukankah yang terjadi masih sama? Masih pada Jongin yang mengejar dan mencintai?

Tidak. Belum. Ia tidak atau belum menyukai Kyungsoo. Masih dalam tahap perkenalan yang rentang skalanya tak bisa ditentukan.

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya tidak serantan, menerobos langit-langit ruangan dengan keseriusan yang dibuat-buat. "Banyak. Banyak. Banyak." Jawaban untuk tiga pertanyaan Jongin semula, Kyungsoo hanya bosan menerangkan secara detail.

"Kau punya seseorang yang kau puja? Maksudku, yang kau hargai lebih dari apapun didunia ini, termasuk dirimu sendiri. Seseorang yang bisa mengetuk pintu hatimu hingga memecahkan keping halusinasimu?"

Hening. Kyungsoo memikirkan kalimat tanya itu, keanehan mencuat lagi. Pria ini, sastrawan kah? Pujangga kah? Kenapa dia seolah sorotan masyarakat yang bisa menyuarakan beragam pikiran?

"Keluargaku. Ayah dan Ibuku."

Singkat. Tak berbekas makna, Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin mendapati dirinya dalam sebuah belas kasihan. Jongin, laki-laki ini mungkin bukan seorang pengkhianat, tetapi berhati-hatilah dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Terlebih jika mulutmu senang berkoar akan pribadi, dia mungkin musuh dalam selimut.

Ya, Kyungsoo percaya saja kalau Jongin bisa melakukan itu. Sekalipun pemuda ini sama sekali tak menampakkan gelagat yang menjurus kesana.

Gemerisik dedaunan diluar jendela menyusupi telinga keduanya, baik Kyungso maupun Jongjn sama-sama kehilangan bahan obrolan. Canggung. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai menyalakan cerutunya, mengawasi korek api yang menyatukan percik oranye itu. Panas. Jongin merokok. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo paling hindari, karena sungguh nafasnya akan tersedak, dadanya akan sesak jika diharuskan menghirup asap-asap yang mengepul itu. Merusak udaranya.

"Kau bukan seorang perokok?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, seraya terbatuk.

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Kyungsoo tidak suka.

Sebatas pertanyaan samar yang Jongin ajukan. Belum mau masuk lebih dalam karena pelacur itu belum mempersilahkannya.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

Hah? Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya sembari melangkah mundur, menjauhi Jongin. Asapnya keterlaluan. Dan, hei, kekasih? Sempatkah Kyungsoo memikirkan hal itu sementara dirinya sendiri saja belum baik terurus?

Gelengan lemah menjawab Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya merasakan pusing, yang memukul-mukuk kepalanya dan mencabik-cabik helai rambutnya. Entah akibat apa, mungkin karena ia alergi terhadap asap rokok. Adakah? Seharusnya tidak, tapi Kyungsoo anti dengan batangan nikotin itu.

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa, lagi? Karena Kyungsoo rasa, ia akan pingsan. Pandangannya kabur, menggelap seiring dengan sekitarnya yang berputar. Bahkan Jongin memiliki banyak bayangan, berlipat ganda. Jongin hanya belum menyadari, atau malas mengkhawatirkan. Ia tetap mengoceh meski sang lawan bicara sudah diambang batas antara sadar dan tidak.

Sedetik, Kyungsoo menahan. Dua detik, ia mulai merosot. Terakhir, Jongin sudah menangkap tubuhnya yang ambruk kelantai, tertahan lengan Jongin yang menangkup kepalanya.

Dekapan dada bidang Jongin menghangat, menghantarkan sebuah romansa dalam kejelian rasa nyaman. Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri dengan kelopaknya yang menutup mata indah itu, menyingkirkan sebentar alibi Jongin yang kebingungan setengah mati.

Kyungsoo, adalah malaikatnya yang terjebak disini. Dan Jongin sulit untuk redensial dalam kepekaan.

-ooo-

TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N :

YO! Yo! Gaeees!

Gimana chapter ini?

Sudah greget? Atau ada bagian yang mengganjal?

Silahkan curhat dikolom review, yaaa..

Kai disini diceritakan masih punya trauma masa lalu sama kehidupan cintanya, jadi ragu-ragu gitu deh buat mendekati Kyungsoo. Nah, Kyungsoo sendiri, punya masa lalu kelam sama keluarganya, ayah dan ibunya, jadinya dia agak-agak parno gitu sama seseorang yang tanya-tanya tentang itu.

Uh-huh.

Dimohon RnR yaah!

Komentar kalian adalah nafas author, and terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview di chapie sebelumnya! Itu bermanfaat sekaliii xD ayo yang siders, gih olahraga jari sama pikiran buat ngisi kolom review :l wkwk

Okay!

See ya on next chap!

Danke~

Satu lagi, bahasanya masih jelimet ya?


	4. Chapter 4

Tirai kelabu menyibak perlahan, menampakkan gemerlap bintang dan biasan rembulan yang menerobos masuk.

Tapi Jongin meragu sesaat, tubuh rapuh dalam bopongannya itu ia letakkan ke atas ranjang, penuh kehati-hatian. Kyungsoo sedang dalam dimensi kedamaiannya, siratan bahwa ia tidak sadarkan Jongin bergerak, mulai menjamah dengan sentuhan lembut sudut wajah Kyungsoo. Tendensinya menarik diri dari sekadar memperhatikan.

Aroma Kyungsoo menggelora apik dalam ingatan Jongin, jubah tipis yang tersemat sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Jemarinya membelai persatu apa yang disajikan didepan sana. Pejaman mata yang terkatup pasti, hembus nafas tenang yang teratur, Jongin mulai menyukai kegiatannya. Mengamati Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak mengguncangkan Kyungsoo agar segera terbangun. Sekedar tepukan sekali yang diberikannya di sisian pipi Kyungsoo, berharap malaikat itu cepat membuka mata, mengerjap beberapa kali dan lalu menyadari kehadiran Jongin yang tidak sabar menunggu. Jongin meniup sekilas garis wajah Kyungsoo yang menggurat lentur. Ada sedikit pergerakan yang ditimbulkan, Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin terlalu naif padanya.

"Ngh.." Lenguhan Kyungsoo adalah kiat terakhir atensi Jongin teralihkan. Bak menemukan harta karun, Jongin tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi saat emosinya terpusat hanya pada Kyungsoo. "Mmh, pusing.." Kyungsoo mengeluh, dalam suara seraknya yang acapkali parau. Alih-alih membimbing Kyungsoo pada keadaan yang lebih baik, Jongin malah mengulas senyum. Tapi pendengaran Jongin selalu menajam dua kali lipat saat menyangkut seasing Kyungsoo ini.

"Aku bisa meminta obat pada Baekhyun, kalau kau mau." Hanya Kyungsoo sebagai orang pertama yang Jongin tawarkan kebaikan. "Hei, aku bicara padamu." Jongin bukannya sedang menyuarakan nada tinggi, tapi Kyungsoo tampak tersentak. Seolah kikuk dan tidak terbiasa dengan suasana canggung semacam ini.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, menegakkan punggungnya pun terasa sangat berat. Tapi gerak bibirnya menggambarkan sesuatu, "Ngh, ti-tidak perlu. Itu hanya akan merepotkanmu. Dan kurasa aku hanya perlu beristirahat." Reaksi menunjukkan sebaliknya, Kyungsoo memegangi puncak kepala dan pelipisnya, menepis sedikit denyut nyeri yang bersarang.

"Istirahat? Ah, kalau begitu kau harus ganti baju." Biar Jongin menyarankan itu, tapi ia malah menaikkan selimut tebal sebatas dada Kyungsoo. Menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut Kyungsoo yang terjuntai sampai matanya. "Udaranya dingin, tahu,"

Ya, Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk tahu seberapa rendah derajat suhu hari ini, malam ini. Angin diluar sana bukan lagi semilir, dan pekatnya langit seolah mendukung suasana. Cukup, tidak sampai hati Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan mata seraya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak punya baju lain, kecuali hari Rabu. Ini hari Sabtu, dan ini baju 'kebangsaan'ku." Telunjuk kecilnya mengarah pada jubah yang menempel longgar ditubuhnya, menyentuh dan membelai sekilas. Senyum terkembang meski Jongin tahu dengan makna pahit nan kecut.

Jongin mencoba mengerti, sekedar memahami apa maksud Kyungsoo. Maka ia mengangguk sekali, lalu turun dari ranjang. Membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap disana, dengan sanggaan bantal pada kepalanya yang terkulai. "Kau bisa menambah kehangatan selimut itu dengan mantelku." Jongin berucap sambil lalu, sejurus kemudian melepaskan bagian mantel yang tersangkut dilengannya.

Tapi hanya pandangan datar yang didapat Jongin sebagai jawaban, Kyungsoo bergeming. Tidak menerima uluran tangan Jongin yang teeisi mantel miliknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku?" Jongin mengulang. Sarkasme sebentar.

Raut wajah itu menggempur keheranan, Kyungsoo tidak suka cara Jongin berinteraksi dengannya. Seolah, seolah dia memang perlu dikasihani. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Menolongku?"

"Menolongmu?" Dengan bodohnya, Jongin kembali mengulang. "Aku bersikap sewajarnya. Kau terlihat butuh bantuan, dan yah, aku masih punya sisi kemanusiaan, jadi..aku membantumu."

Penjelasan Jongin tidak menyalakan titik terang sama sekali di benak Kyungsoo. "Tapi kau orang asing."

Benar. Jongin menyadari letak kesalahannya. Ia terpekur sejenak, astaga, betapa lancang dirinya beberapa jam terakhir. "Ah, ya." Berupa ungkapan kesekian kali, hanya sebagai tuntutan pronomina. Jongin mendesahkan kesah yang membuat telinga Kyungsoo memerah. "Maafkan aku." Sayangnya, mantel itu ikut tertarik kedalam pelukan Jongin lagi. Tidak jadi berbuat budi hingga Kyungsoo merasakan manfaatnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan retoris Kyungsoo itu Jongin sanggupkan. Ia kembali memposisikan dirinya didekat Kyungsoo, meminimalisir jarak yang ada. "Namamu siapa?"

Jongin meruncingkan bibirnya, gembungan pipinya terlihat lucu. Ia bahkan melupakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan, "Jongin. Kim Jongin." Jongin tidak menginkan jabat tangan pada frase perkenalannya saat ini. Kyungsoo pun tidak menawarkan. Jadi, kesimpulannya, mereka hanya sekedar bertukar nama. "Aku tahu namamu Kyungsoo."

Tiba-tiba, sahutan spontan Jongin itu menggetarkan naluri Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu? Apa kau sudah mengincarku, hm?" Kemalangan yang konstan diwujudkan, Jongin tahu seberapa Kyungsoo memungkiri sebuah keadaan. "Terima kasih, tapi malam ini jadwalku sangat padat. Seharusnya kau memesanku dulu lewat Baekhyun, tapi hei, tarifku mahal. Omong-omong, mulai malam ini sampai besok aku juga ada jad-"

"Apa kau ingin keluar dari sini? Bebas, misalnya?" Jongin memotong kalimat berbaris Kyungsoo. Hening beberapa saat. Jongin hanya tidak tahan, bagaimana caranya mengucapkan itu seolah Kyungsoo ingin membagi-bagikan bebannya, namun tak ada yang berminat melapangkannya. Terlalu miris untuk sekedar diingat memori.

Kyungsoo menyimak, tersendat sebentar dengan deheman yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia menunduk, kali ini menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Jongin. "Percuma, tidak akan bisa."

"Aku bukannya pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama picisan, Kyungsoo." Bahkan suara Jongin yang melafalkan namanya untuk pertama kali, Kyungsoo enggan terbuai. "Jadi, aku tidak sedang dalam strategi untuk mengeluarkanmu darisini."

Entah, apa maksud Jongin, Kyungsoo malas mencari tahu. Adakalanya, orang asing bisa melantur. "Aku tidak ingin keluar dari sini, Jongin." Alihan suaranya sendiri yang menyebut nama Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari jalan." Kyungsoo memutar otak, memikirkan topik apa lagi yang bisa dibahas. Tapi ia malah bergerak melawan arah, memunggungi Jongin.

"Kau sudah ingin tidur?" Jongin membenahi selimut Kyungsoo. Dia tahu kelakuan semacam ini ssharusnya ditentang. Tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo bosan sendirian dan kadang bermonolog. Kehadiran Jongin yang asing dan terbilang tanpa peringatan ini, memang membuat kobaran api menyulut dadanya lagi. "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Dibalik sana, Kyungsoo mengembangkan seringainya. Dalam muslihat asa yang tertutup sembilu. "Kau berharap aku menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?"

Dan Jongin mengangguk, tentu Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya. "Mungkin, ya." Secara samar, Jongin menggumam.

"Aku tidak ingin mendongeng." Kyungsoo melipat belahan bibirnya rapat, membungkam belenggu jerit masa lalunya yang ingin diloloskan. Tapi tidak mungkin, ia belum mengenal Jongin seutuhnya. "Lagipula, cerita kehidupanku tidak penting sama sekali."

"Tapi, aku penasaran."

Jongin seolah menciptakan dimensi baru yang menarik Kyungsoo. Sebuah pusaran yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu, apakah akan menjerumuskan atau malah membumbungkannya. Terlalu munafik kalau ia bilang kehadiran Jongin hanya menyusahkannya. Pada kenyataan terakhir yang harus ia jilat mentah-mentah, Jongin punya warna tersendiri. Orang asing ini, beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertegur obrolan dan baru beberapa menit resmi berkenalan, tapi Kyungsoo sudah merasa begitu abadi. Entahlah.

"-Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau sedang melamun."

Jongin tidak main-main kembali memutus alur yang Kyungsoo campur adukkan dipikiran. Lelaki tan itu terus menghimpitkan dirinya hingga menemukan batas paling belakang di punggung Kyungsoo. "Kau saja yang menceritakan kehidupanmu."

Jongin menggeleng, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku bertanya bukan untuk mendapatkan pertanyaan." Dan Kyungsoo sadar, Jongin terlalu cerdas untuknya.

Kyungsoo menggeliat, satu perdua meregangkan otot dan sendinya yang terasa kaku. "Masalah klise yang tak pantas dibahas. Aku beri garis besarnya saja, ini tentang keluargaku. Ayah dan Ibuku, mereka sendiri yang menghubungkan aku dengan tempat terkutuk ini. Selesai."

Tidak akan ada yang menyadari setitik kristal bening itu mengalir lembut. Bersama hantaman keras yang menohok dada Kyungsoo secara telak. Ingatan lampau yang memenjarakannya disini, memang tidak pantas digali lagi keberadaannya. Jongin memaku tatapan nyalangnya pada helai kecokelatan Kyungsoo, yang halus dan begitu berkilau. Merasakan sejumput ironi yang sengaja ditempatkan disana.

"Lalu?" Lebih lanjut. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo menambahkan bumbu dalam masakannya kali ini. Intrik dan konflik yang justru ia nantikan itu tak kunjung datang. Terlalu memaksa kehendak memang, tapi Jongin tidak ingin begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa mencari apa yang bisa membuatnya bertahan atau kembali lagi pada sosok ini. "Ayah dan Ibumu menjual dirimu?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Ah, sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, mengisyaratkan pada Jongin agar menghentikan tanyanya. Tapi dasar Jongin manusia kepalang penasaran, ia tidak akan tinggal diam sampai ia benar-benar paham. "Pulang. Ini hampir pagi, dan tempat ini akan tutup."

Jongin akhirnya menurut dalam amukan batin, ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan selansir dini hari. Pukul empat. "Aku bahkan lupa pada temanku, Kyungsoo." Yang dimaksud Jongin, tentu saja Suho. Tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Pria itu pasti sedang mengumpat kesal, celingukan heboh mencari-cari Jongin yang raib begitu saja. "Lain kali, kau punya hutang bercerita padaku."

"Hutang?" Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya, menghadap tepat kearah..erh, selangkangan Jongin. Tapi cepat, Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan garis tegas wajah itu tengah mengetuk-ngetuk relung hatinya. "Memangnya kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu, sanksi sendiri dengan ucapan kelewat yakinnya barusan. Hutang? Kenapa ia jadi ketagihan untuk menemukan pias rona kemerahan milik Kyungsoo? "Yah, mm, aku akan datang kemari sesering mungkin."

Sesering mungkin. Harapan yang semu kah itu? Bagi Kyungsoo, ya.

Jongin sudah beranjak dari duduk separuhnya diranjang. Sembari membereskan bentuk celananya yang agak berkerut, ia menyadari tatapan mata bulat Kyungsoo tak lepas dari kegiatan remehnya ini. "A-ha, seperti katamu, aku harus pulang, Kyungsoo. Sampai jump-"

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memanggil pada oktaf terdangkal suaranya. Pemuda asing itu memang tidak, atau belum memutar kenop pintu dan bahkan belum sejengkal pun berpindah dari tempatnya semula. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu gelenyar aneh yang mematri dirinya agar menahan Jongin barang sebentar. "Kau tidak boleh sering-sering melihatku dalam keadaan begini menyedihkan."

Jongin memiringkan tubuh, condong pada Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring. "Apanya?"

Membayang. Kyungsoo hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa kapanpun tersedia untuknya, satu saja. Kyungsoo tidak muluk-muluk kalau ia sekedar menginginkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi penuntun dan penopangnya. Keretakan ego sudah terlalu parah merusak, dan menghancurkan dirinya. Dan, bolehkah ia berharap pada Jongin?

"Tidak, tidak jadi, ah, pulanglah." Kyungsoo kembali menarik dirinya dari satu tusukan tajam yang dilayangkan iris Jongin. "Aku..mm, aku hanya salah bicara. Anggap saja begitu."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, memijit pangkal hidungnya, lalu melipat tangan didada. Ia menyeringai tipis, "Apa-apaan, Kyungsoo. Bilang saja kau tidak ingin aku pulang."

Crap! Sial. Kyungsoo merutuki kegagalannya menjaga imaji, bukannya ia sedang bertekuk lutut pada Jongin, tapi sekali lagi, laki-laki itu benar. Ekspresi Kyungsoo diterangkan lewat air mukanya yang memaparkan kekalutan, Jongin tidak tahu mengapa kakinya seolah dipasung karena hal tersebut. Kyungsoo, pelacur dengan tarif termahal ini, telah memporak-porandakan distraksi alami miliknya.

"Hei, Jongin, aku tahu apa yang dapat membuatmu kembali lagi kemari. Aku beritahu, kau tinggallah sebentar."

Ya, hanya sebentar. Suho pun tak akan masalah.

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Present..**

a KaiSoo Fanfiction

**"If This is a Virus?"**

**Chapter Three**

-ooo-

**Starring** :

Do Kyungsoo - Kim JongIn

**Genre** :

Hardyaoi, Violence, Torture, Angst

**Length** :

Continue

**Rate** :

Mature

_**Disclaimer**__ :_

_I own My Story. Onehundred percent. So, This is from my original idea, dear. But,_

_all of my cast is belonging to their god and their life._

Baekhyun baru saja menemani Chanyeol bersama desahan dan lubang kenikmatannya yang ia suguhkan. Seiring dengan teriknya mentari yang mulai menampakkan jati diri, Baekhyun akhirnya mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu sudah lebih dulu pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ini sudah pukul enam pagi. Rumah Bordir Seungbin juga sudah tutup sampai buka kembali nanti selepas senja. Baekhyun naik ke lantai dua, menyingkap semua tirai yang menghalangi sinar vitamin D itu untuk masuk melalui celah jendela. Sesekali ia bersenandung, mengetuk satu persatu pintu teman-temannya yang masih tertutup, mungkin mereka kelelahan. Sama sepertinya.

Tapi satu yang diingatnya sejak semalaman, setelah ia menerima panggilan Chanyeol. Ah, kemana Kyungsoo? Dan bagaimana dengan Jongin, eh? Langkahnya memburu cepat, Baekhyun menuju kamar terakhir di ujung lorong. Disana, pintunya terbuka dan jendela besar itu terantuk berulang kali ke dinding, berkat ulah angin. Baekhyun, astaga, matanya menangkap hal janggal didalamnya. Diatas ranjang. Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil, tapi itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka, menumpuk diri. Saling merangkul dan merengkuh satu sama lain. Tidak tercipta dengkuran sama sekali dalam nafas keduanya, hanya kehangatan yang mungkin dibutuhkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Baekhyun melangkah maju, bukan mundur, karena ia rasa hal ini harus di stop. Tercengang, Baekhyun bukannya melarang mereka melakukan ini. Tapi dengan pintu yang terbuka, dan demi apapun, dia adalah Jongin, teman sebangkunya semasa sekolah dulu. Baekhyun tetap menggelengkan kepala, menggoyahkan tubuh Kyungsoo, bukan Jongin.

"Nghh.." Kyungsoo malah menetralkan diri, ia menguap dan masih berusaha membuka lengkungan matanya. "Baekkie?"

"Sial. Kyungsoo, ayo bangun." Desisan Baekhyun menyentak Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. Ia terbangun paksa dari rebahan penuh leha-lehanya barusan. Seakan baru diingatkan akan derajat yang kosongnya tak bermuara. "Apa-apaan, hm?" Dagu Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Jongin, sontak mmebuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memekik, terburu turun dari ranjang dan melempar selimutnya. Berikut mantel Jongin yang ikut terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi Kyungsoo segera memungutnya, dan mengembalikannya ke dada Jongin. "Tsk. Maaf, maafkan aku. Semalam aku pingsan dan, dan, lalu ak-"

Meski terbata, Kyungsoo harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sayang sekali Baekhyun malah mencekal lengannya dan menarik diri agar menjauh dari Jongin. "Aku bangunkan dia, kau pergi dari sini. Kau ingat, kan, betapa eksklusifnya dirimu. Jangan sampai Seungbin tahu kau bermain dengan orang yang sembarangan dan Jongin tidak sedang memesanmu, Kyungsoo." Bisikan Baekhyun jelas mengutuk Kyungsoo. Dalam renungannya, ia menyetujui bagaimana impulsif dirinya menahan Jongin untuk sebentar saja. Tetapi, malah keterusan, tanpa ada batasan. Beruntungnya saja, tidak ada hal menjijikkan yang terjadi sejak mereka tidur diranjang yang sama. "Lagipula, masih ada hukuman yang harus kau jalani. Jangan buat masalah lagi, kumohon."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan dirinya sudah membeku. Hukuman kurung, tanpa hari Rabu. Uh, yang itu sudah sangat menyesakkan. Kyungsoo tentu tidak bisa mengakui kecerobohannya yang barusan didepan Seungbin. Tsk. Menggelikan. Jongin? Siapa? Orang asing yang tidak memesannya? Bisa semudah itu memeluk dirinya? Kyungsoo mendapati ketololan sudah menguasainya.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, aku..aku hanya, ah.." Kyungsoo memandang keatas kepala Baekhyun, bukan pada matanya. Sesekali melirik Jongin yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya, terjungkal dalam lambaian mimpi. "Yang melihat ini, baru kau saja, kan?"

Baekhyun jengah, ia berdecak. "Sudahlah, aku tidak tahu apa ada orang selain aku yang melihatmu begitu dengan Jongin. Sekarang, turunlah. Bereskan bar, lalu tunggu aku disana. Setelah itu kita..ah, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Kau harus..sesuai perintah Seung-"

"Aku tahu, Baek. Kau harus memasukkan aku ke kurungan. Yah, ya." Kyungsoo menabrakkan diri ke dinding, membenturkan sekali kepalanya disana. Baekhyun membelalak kaget, dua tangannya segera ia kerahkan untuk menarik bahu Kyungsoo dan membalikkan punggungnya agar membelakangi dinding.

"Apa-apaan, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lurus-lurus. Menetralisir sedikit error pada pikiran sahabatnya yang sudah membabi buta. "Selesaikan dulu apa yang ada didepanmu. Jangan bertindak gegabah, Kyungsoo. Sana, cepat turun. Dan jangan ulangi yang barusan."

Ancaman Baekhyun itu Kyungsoo balas dengan senyum tipis. Ia menghapus beberapa bulir yang memenuhi pelupuknya, meniupkan udara kesana agar tidak sebabkan merah. Baekhyun mendorong punggung Kyungsoo, keluar melewati pintu kamar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyungsoo merasakan langkahnya tidak lagi seimbang.

Tapi Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, "Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Lalu postur mungil itu berjalan teratur dan menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya tidak serantan, berbalik lagi dan menemukan Jongin kini tengkurap. "Jongin? Hei, ini sudah pagi." Baekhyun mengulang gerakannya memukul-mukul lengan Jongin, tapi manusia itu masih tetap sama. Tidak ada pergerakan yang menunjukkan perubahan. "Jongin! Bangun!" Hingga tidak ada cara lain selain berteriak dengan suara nyaring. Benar saja, Jongin cepat terduduk. Mengelus dada, lalu menggerutu.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan.." Jongin mengedarkan pandangan dan menelengkan kepalanya. Mencari-cari seseorang, tentu saja.

"Tidak ada Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menyambar cepat, seakan memberi gertakan halus. "Pulang. Jongin, jangan mengingat kejadianmu semalam dengan Kyungsoo." Meski Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi gerak-gerik Jongin seperti sedang mengenang hal yang manis. Tsk.

"Oh, ya, ya." Jongin seperti baru disadarkan kalau sebenarnya dia masih bisa bernafas. Seakan perumpamaan itu, Jongin segera mengenakan kembali mantelnya, sebelum akhirnya mengendus pelan bagian lengan kain tebal itu. Apa dia sedang mencari jejak harum Kyungsoo? Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, pongah. "Aku pulang dulu, Baekkie. Lain kali atau dalam waktu dekat ini kita pasti bertemu lagi. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyungsoo, ya. Dah,"

Si tan yang tinggi tegap itu memeluk sekilas Baekhyun, menepuk punggung dan bahunya beberapa kali. Lalu, detik berikutnya, Jongin memacu langkah, berlalu seperti kilat dari kamar itu. Baekhyun biarkan saja kepergian Jongin, yang sekiranya datang secara mustahil dan hilang secara ambigu pula. Toh, seperti katanya, lelaki itu akan kembali.

Baekhyun melipat selimut yang terabaikan dilantai, menarik setiap sudut sprei ranjang yang berantakan. Kemudian membuka tirai dengan sekali sentakan, dan berlanjut dengan engsel jendela yang ditekannya agak kuat. Kamar ini memang bukan kamar Kyungsoo, bukan kamar pelanggan yang menyewa Kyungsoo juga. Namun, ingatan Baekhyun yang cekak memaksanya untuk memprogram ulang. Ah, Kyungsoo ada disini karena Luhan dan sekawanannya yang datang bak pasukan kegelapan. Lalu membuat ia, dan Jongin juga harus terdampar disini.

Berakhir dengan keakraban Jongin dan Kyungsoo, yang tak bisa dihabiskan oleh pikiran Baekhyun. Ah, baiklah. Bukan urusannya juga. Yang terpenting dia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, dan berhasil menyelamatkan Kyungsoo sebelum anak itu mendapat masalah beruntun lagi.

Baekhyun menutup pintu setelah memutar kenopnya, ia menggantikan jejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tadinya juga melewati lorong ini. Menuju lantai bawah, ke bagian bar dan tempat ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggu disana. Setelah melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sempat memikirkan bagaimana ia menyelesaikan hari ini. Tapi, tidak. Bayang kesenangan itu segera sirna saat ditatapnya lagi manik hitam milik Kyungsoo, sebagai sahabat, Baekhyun tidak bisa semudah itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keterpurukan.

"Kau sudah mencuci semua gelasnya?" Baekhyun mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang mengelap bening kaca itu. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menoleh menuju pemilik suara dibalik bahunya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Letakkan yang kecil dilemari paling atas."

Kyungsoo bukannya lupa dengan rutinitas kesehariannya. Setelah melayani pelanggan, subuh seperti ini ia akan membereskan bar. Siang harinya ia ada jadwal pemotretan dan malamnya ia akan menari telanjang. Padat, kah? Memang begitu. Tapi, ah, satu lagi hambatan yang menjadi beban, tentang hukuman Seungbin yang terngiang dikepalanya. Menjemukkan.

Baekhyun mengambil alih beberapa gelas ditangan Kyungsoo, karena sungguh Baekhyun tidak salah melihat kalau jemari Kyungsoo barusan agak bergetar. "Aku saja, kau duduk disana, Kyungsoo." Tapi Kyungsoo bersikeras, ia merebut kembali gelas-gelas ramping ditangan Baekhyun itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek. Nanti saja ya, kau bisa mengurungku selepas siang. Tidak masalah, kan? Aku tidak akan kabur dan menyulitkanmu, Baek. Tenang saja." Ungkapan itu menonjok Baekhyun, tentu saja. Masalahnya, yang diserahi titah ini adalah dirinya. Terjebak dalam dua sisian bertolak belakang sekaligus. Seungbin, atasannya. Dan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Namun, jelas sekali tidak ada pilihan lain. Baekhyun tidak mau kembali ditelantarkan Seungbin, lalu mati kedinginan dan kelaparan diluar sana. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, kan? "Baek? Hei, ya."

Baekhyun barusan melamun. Segera mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Terbawa arus keras pikiran yang mendominansi dunianya. "Ah, ya, Kyungsoo. Aku mendengarmu, mm, tidak masalah, kurasa."

"Sampai kapan, ya, Baek?" -Baekhyun menengok, mendapati Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir seraya memicingkan mata.

"Apanya?" Baekhyun meletakkan gelas-gelas yang sudah bebas dari percikan air itu diatas meja. Kyungsoo menyusul dengan menaiki tangga kecil yang tersedia didepan lemari, memasukkan satu demi satu gelas dari alihan tangan Baekhyun.

"Sampai kapan, mm, aku dikurung, maksudnya." Kyungsoo seperti sedang mencari-cari kata yang pas. Cocok dan sesuai dengan utaraan batinnya.

"Yah, percayalah, tidak akan lama. Mungkin sekitar, ah, kemarin Seungbin bilang apa?"

Baekhyun melempar kembali pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sekedar tertawa hambar tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun seolah menghindari sesuatu. "Mana kutahu, Baek. Kau yang mendapat pedoman, tahu." Benar juga. Kenapa Baekhyun malah balik bertanya? Tapi serius, ia sendiri lupa bagaimana terakhir kali Seungbin berbicara padanya. Karena malam itu, yang ia ingat adalah Seungbin yang mengancam dirinya akan Chanyeol. Jadi, baiklah. Baekhyun egois, ia terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Ha-ah, ayo, cepat selesaikan tugas yang ini. Kau belum mandi dan makan, kan?" Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakan tersirat dari Baekhyun, membiarkan jemarinya digamit intens, menuju dapur untuk yang pertama dan menuju kamar mandi untuk yang kedua. Kyungsoo sadar saja kalau perutnya sudah berbunyi, dan bau tubuhnya benar-benar lembab.

Sekali lagi, integritas yang labil, memaksanya untuk bertahan. Kyungsoo bosan. Sudah terlalu lama ia menekan titik jenuhnya. Sejauh ini dan sedalam ini.

-ooo-

Jongin sempoyongan didepan pintu apartemennya. Anak kunci yang berulang kali ia masukkan ke lubang, tidak berfungsi seperti seharusnya. Pintu dengan selot itu tetap bergeming, sekalipun Jongin kepayahan mendobraknya. Tapi Suho ada disana, secara tiba-tiba muncul dengan tatapan sinis yang terjatuh pada Jongin.

"Kemana kau semalam, Kim Jongin? Bisa jelaskan?" Suho menuntut, mendesak Jongin agar mau mengklarifikasi. Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya, melirik Suho lewat ekor matanya yang menyipit. Lalu putus asa pada kunci dan pintu apartemennya. "Ha? Aku tidak dengar, Jongin."

"Aku belum bicara, Hyung." Persetan dengan nadanya yang mungkin menyinggung Suho. Jongin tetap menyeruak melalui jarak yang tercipta diantara keduanya. "Maaf, Hyung. Semalam aku benar-benar melupakanmu,"

"Jongin, aku sekarat menantimu, hah. Kukira kau ditelan bumi atau diculik sekumpulan orang semacam mafia. Ah, ternyata. Sialan kau, Jongin." Jongin memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk menerima umpatan dari Suho. Tidak sekalipun ia menyela.

"Tapi aku punya alasannya, Hyung." Jongin menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinding. "Kau tahu, ada seseorang yang menyemburkan mantra pemikat padaku, Hyung." Jongin menggebu. Memulai cerita eksentriknya. Sedangkan Suho mengamati dengan seksama, baik cara bicara Jongin maupun gerak-geriknya.

"Lalu?"

"-lalu, aku..ah, entahlah. Di mataku dia begitu rapuh, dan..mm, harus kulindungi."

"Harus kau lindungi apanya, Jongin? Hei, sadarlah, kau bahkan tidak genap sehari bertemu dengannya." Suho menyangkal kalimat defensif Jongin. Ia terkekeh tapi tetap mempersilahkan Jongin meneruskan.

Jongin melengos, mencoba sekali lagi memutar kunci dan bergantian dengan kenop pintunya. Lalu ia mengesah lagi, malas. "Tsk, sepertinya pintuku macet." Ia bersungut-sungut sendiri.

Suho hanya melemparkan tatapan heran pada Jongin, seraya memantau apa yang dilakukan tetangganya itu. "Kau akan kesana setiap malam, hm?"

Tapi raut wajah Jongin seketika mengeruh, "Entahlah, Hyung. Toh aku masih tidak yakin apa aku benar-benar menginginkannya atau hanya sekedar penasaran."

"Nah, kau harus memperbaiki kunci apartemenmu dulu, Jongin." Suho menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Ngh, aku akan bertanya pada Chen siapa yang menjadi sosok pemikatmu itu."

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku,"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Jadi, hyung ingin mencari tahu sendiri?"

Dan Suho mengangguk sekali, lalu membalikkan badannya dengan acungan dua ibu jarinya.

"_Good luck with your key, _Jongin." Suho sudah lebih dulu mendebumkan pintu apartemennya, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Jongin untuk membalas perkataannya. Atau sindiran. Dan sialnya, tetangga apartemennya itu malah tidak berniat membantunya. Tsk.

Jongin, sekali lagi memutar kunci itu, menusuknya berulang kali agar menemukan lubang yang pas, sesekali juga ia mendorong bahan mahoni yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Hasilnya? Ah, deritnya mulai terdengar. Selangkah lagi, sedikit lagi. Maka Jongin semakin gencar dengan usahanya. _Voila!_ Pada akhirnya, dengan senjata pamungkas terakhir, Jongin menyikut pintu itu. Terbuka dan menjeblak lebar. "Sialan. Dasar pintu tidak tahu diri!" Dan Jongin menendang sisi bawah pintu yang susah payah dibukanya.

Dia membanting tubuhnya ke sofa didekat jendela. Merasakan terpaan angin pagi hari yang menyejukkan wajahnya. Jongin terdiam, pikirannya sudah terkontaminasi. Dia bilang namanya Kyungsoo. Pemuda kecil bermata bulat itu mendekam disana tanpa kepastian. Jongin tahu, hanya sekedar tahu kalau Kyungsoo terpaksa dan sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman apalagi menikmati pekerjaan kotor itu. Ah, tapi apa pedulinya. Jongin bukan sedang melakukan riset apapun. Jadi, yah, Kyungsoo bukan prioritasnya.

Tapi, Kyungsoo menyita seluruh atensinya. Jongin sadar bahwa beberapa jam lalu ia baru saja tertarik pada dimensi baru, yang menawarkannya sensasi bak mencecap surgawi. Kyungsoo, ah, nama itu. Bahkan sudah ia ukir dalam batinnya. Menggema dan meraung tanpa batas. Dihadapkan pada dua perasaan, Jongin hanya bimbang.

Ia beranjak, kali ini menuju dapur. Berniat membuat secangkir kafein yang bisa meredakan kusut dalam dirinya. Dan bayang Kyungsoo yang terlelap kembali menguasainya. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajah polos itu, malaikat yang berkecimpung dalam dunia sehina itu. Bagaimana bisa? Tsk, sekarang Jongin baru merasakan istilah akrab itu, frustasi.

"Do Kyungsoo, eh?"

Gumaman samar itu cepat menguap bersama udara. Tapi seringaiannya menetap disana.

"Apa dia juga memikirkanku, hei, makhluk asing?"

Dan Jongin membekaskan bibirnya pada sesapan pertama. Kafein itu sudah memberinya efek.

Kyungsoo? Persetan dengan perkenalan yang begitu singkat. Jongin hanya merasakan getaran kecil saat ia berada didekat Kyungsoo. Lalu? Apa kesimpulannya?

-ooo-

"Baekhyun.." Selirih suara itu membuat si pemilik nama menoleh. Kyungsoo ada didekatnya, bahu mereka saling bersinggungan. Sorot mata bulat Kyungsoo terpaku datar pada lantai kayu dibawah sana. Getar yang mencuat seiring perjalanan kaki keduanya yang menuruni tangga. Semakin turun dan masuk. "Aku..takut?" Bukan pernyataan. Hanya rasa ragu yang menyelimuti Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak ingin menjawab, tapi sungguh ia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan kalimat apa sebagai timbal baliknya. Dan hal mutlak itu bahkan sudah tergenggam kuat ditangannya, timbulkan gemerincing besi yang saling bersahutan. Ya, serenteng kunci penjara yang beberapa menit lagi didiami Kyungsoo.

"Ngh, Baekhyun..tidak akan lama, kan, aku didalam sana?" Semacam kekhawatiran dan ketakuatan yang dileburkan jadi satu. "Baekhyun..kumohon, kunjungi aku setiap hari." Dan Baekhyun tentu saja menganggukkan kepalanya. Meski senyum diwajahnya bukan topeng penuh kepalsuan, tapi Baekhyun perlu meyakinkan diri agar senyumnya terlihat natural.

Sampai. Terpampang sudah. Kyungsoo bisa melihat seberapa mengerikannya ruangan itu. Kyungsoo juga berani bersumpah, ruangan itu sangat gelap dan betapa sempit. Ruangan yang menjatuhkan kesan dingin dan angkuh, dan ia tidak tahu sampai kapan Seungbin menyuruhnya mendekam didalam sana.

"Masuklah." Satu kata dari mulut Baekhyun itu menyentak Kyungsoo. Membuat kepalanya segera menoleh kebelakang, kearah Baekhyun yang kini mati-matian mendorong punggung tanpa rontaannya. Jemarinya menyapu sederet jeruji besi yang mencekam itu, merasakan alirannya termakan kulit. Beku. Dan Baekhyun masih mengulas senyum tipisnya, "Aku pasti datang kemari setiap hari. Untuk makananmu, dan bersama Lay Hyung."

Dari sisi berlawanan, mereka berhadapan. Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya berada didalam dan Baekhyun sebaliknya. Kedua tangan cekatan Baekhyun segera menutup pintunya, memutar kuncinya dan memastikan bahwa itu tertutup rapat. Ah, bahkan jari-jari kurus Kyungsoo sudah memilin baris per baris besi itu, menggenggamnya kuat. Baekhyun tak kuasa menyaksikan betapa terlukanya wajah itu. Kesalahan sepele yang berbuntut fatal. Hanya berdasar komplain tak masuk akal, dan Kyungsoo berakhir disini. Sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun."

Hingga keheningan menyergap keduanya selama beberapa detik. Tetapi, segera tergantikan dengan derap langkah lain, yang berhasil memecahkan kecanggungan berikut. Seseorang sedang menuju kemari, dan bodohnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak tahu siapa gerangan makhluk itu. Dan terkaan mereka hanya seputar, Seungbin?

"Ah, Baekhyun, kau disini rupanya."

Lay. Ternyata dia adalah Lay, si manis berlesung pipi itu. Satu lagi orang yang amat dihargai oleh Kyungsoo. Selain Baekhyun, tentu saja. Karena ditempat terkutuk ini, hanya ada mereka yang senantiasa bermuka satu padanya. Bukan seperti Luhan dan Chen, manusia tipe penjilat yang haus kekuasaan.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau di-"

Baekhyun mencegah pertanyaan Lay, memutus segera hal yang mungkin saja akan semakin membuat Kyungsoo terpuruk. "Hyung, sudah tidak perlu dibahas. Masih ada beberapa hal yang bisa kita ker-"

"Kau dihukum karena masalah apa, Kyungsoo?"

Sayangnya, Lay terlalu pintar untuk menyimpulkan sebuah keadaan. Dan Kyungsoo menunduk, sekali lagi mematri pandangannya diubin.

"Aku akan tidur, Hyung. Terimakasih, Baekhyun, sudah mengantarku."

Karena bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo mengundurkan diri. Tubuhnya terasa panas, kepalanya pening bukan main, jadi ia rasa ia butuh istirahat. Tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan menuntut yang dilayangkan Lay, Kyungsoo sudah merebahkan dirinya, terbaring lemah diranjang usang yang tersedia. Sempat ia mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya, tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo sudah jatuh terlelap. Entah ya, dan tidak, Kyungsoo mungkin bukan hanya sekedar tidur.

Lay menyikut Baekhyun, "Kenapa Seungbin menghukumnya, hm?" Tapi Baekhyun tidak memandang lawan bicaranya, ia terpusat pada Kyungsoo yang meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya. Hembus nafas Kyungsoo bahkan ia bisa dengar. "Ada komplain dari pelanggan. Kyungsoo kurang agresif dan cenderung pasif."

Lay ikut memandangi Kyungsoo, yang matanya sudah terpejam dan tak akan lagi ia lihat sinarnya. Baekhyun sudah terduduk, baru saja merosotkan punggungnya pada dinding berlapis kerak itu. "Bukankah ketidakadilan ini tidak pantas dirasakan Kyungsoo? Makhluk selembut dan setulus dirinya?" Baekhyun menggumam sendiri, tidak meminta Lay membalasnya. Tapi Lay malah menyamakan posisi, duduk didekat Baekhyun seraya menyentuhkan telapaknya dikepala lelaki itu.

"Kau benar, tapi ini sudah resiko dan konsekuensinya, Baek. Bukan hanya pada Kyungsoo, tapi juga pada kita."

Baekhyun memiriskan diri, tertawa kecil sebelum membuka mulut, "Ini terlalu lucu, Hyung. Menjual diri, mendapat uang, disayangi lalu dibuang."

"Kau punya Chanyeol." Baekhyun reflek menoleh, mengerjap sekali. "Itu bagus, kan?"

"Yah, Hyung. Dia satu-satunya alasanku bertahan disini. Tetap hidup bersama jiwa ragaku yang sudah kotor, aku menguatkan diri untuk tidak..bunuh diri, Hyung."

Dan Lay mendelik, spontan meninju lengan Baekhyu tanpa tenaga, "Apa-apaan? Jangan sampai kau melakukannya. Jangan sampai pernah memikirkan hal bodoh semacam itu lagi, Baek,"

Tapi Baekhyun tertawa, "Ah, Hyung, itu dulu, sebelum aku bertemu Chanyeol, hm." Lalu ia menengok kebalik bahunya, mendapati Kyungsoo masih mendengkur bersama matanya yang terkatup. "Seperti Kyungsoo, dan kau, kalian berdua sama berartinya seperti Chanyeol."

Ungkapan itu menyertai senyum Lay yang terkembang. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah pertanda mengusik mereka. Menginterupsi paksa obrolan singkat yang sangat jarang keduanya lakukan, disela waktu yang tertambat. Suara langkah lambat datang dari ujung tangga, menuju kebawah sini. Hentak sepatu pantofel yang keras jelas sekali mereka tangkap lewat pendengaran normal, Lay dan Baekhyun memasang kewaspadaan serempak. Bukan pada apa yang akan terjadi, tapi pada siapa satu lagi sosok yang mengejutkan ruangan ini. Bahkan mereka kompak berdiri tegap, memasang kesiapan diatas rata-rata.

Crap! Benar saja praduga Baekhyun yang berkecamuk dalam benak, dan Lay yang kali ini menyetujui sanggahan hatinya. Pria itu, sosok paruh baya penuh adidaya. Choi Seungbin. Pemilik sah prostitusi tempat mereka bekerja. Tempat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Lay mencari sebongkah emas dan seteguk air. Ah, menarik. Seungbin mengantongi kedua tangannya, dengan senyum acak yang sulit didefinisikan. Tapi, Baekhyun dan Lay tahu, Seungbin bukan hanya sekedar berkunjung.

"Lay? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa aku menugaskanmu untuk mengurus Kyungsoo?"

Bahkan dia tidak berniat untuk menyapa, tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Dan bagi Lay yang mendapat pertanyaan, ia hanya menyembunyikan wajah. "Maaf, tapi kebetulan saya melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kemari. Saya hanya penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan."

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?" Seungbin mendekat, menilik secara langsung pemandangan didalam sel. Matanya fokus liar, kesana kemari. Meneliti setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. "Jadi, jangan sampai kau melakukan kebodohan yang sama seperti anak tidak tahu berterima kasih itu."

Seungbin menunjuk Kyungsoo lewat dagunya. Lalu, laki-laki itu beralih pada Baekhyun setelah dilihatnya Lay mengangguk patuh. "Ada yang memesannya malam ini. Kau bawa dia selepas petang, siapkan servisnya." Baekhyun merasakan tepukan pelan itu mendarat gamang dibahunya. Tapi, ia menanggapi dengan anggukan yang sama patuhnya dengan Lay. "Apa dia tertidur? Nyaman sekali, hah."

Sial. Baekhyun tentu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Masalah akan terjadi lagi. Kalau tahu Seungbin akan merecoki Kyungsoo, lebih baiknya lagi Baekhyun bisa mencegah Kyungsoo untuk tidak tidur tadi. Tapi melihat gurat lelah dan garis lesu dalam wajah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terang saja tak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap bertahan.

"Kyungsoo hanya beristirahat sebentar, Tuan. Biarkan beberapa menit saja, Tuan." Baekhyun berani memohon, demi Kyungsoo. Tidak ada salahnya memasang wajah memelas, dengan dua tangan ditangkupkan. Ia tidak berharap banyak tentang Seungbin yang luluh, tapi sedikit titik welas mungkin bisa diberikannya. "Nanti akan saya bangunkan, Tuan."

Tersenyum. Laki-laki itu membalas kalimat Baekhyun dengan satu senyum setengah seringai. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Seungbin merangsek melalui celah Baekhyun dan Lay berdiri. Ia memukul jeruji itu dengan satu sentakan keras, bermaksud untuk menyadarkan, atau mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Tapi nihil, nyaring suara yang tercipta itu sama sekali tak menimbulkan geseran yanh signifikan. Kyungsoo tetap disana. Tertidur. Pulas sekali.

"Cih, sialan. Apa dia tuli, hah?" Seungbin setengah menggerutu setengah memaki. Baekhyun merasakan batinnya diteriaki keras-keras, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sedangkan Lay yang masih mematung, tentu tak dapat berbuat banyak karena ia tidak terlibat dalam perintah Seungbin sebelumnya. "Sengaja atau kau bisa menjelaskannya, Byun Baekhyun?" Iris tajam itu terhenti dimata Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi semalam Kyungsoo sudah melayani beberapa tamu dan ia baru tertidur subuh tadi. Lalu paginya ia membereskan bar, dan melakukan pemotretan. Dan sore ini ia baru memiliki kesempatan untuk tidur, Tuan. Saya mohon ijinkan Kyungsoo beristirahat."

Tapi kesabaran Seungbin tentu tak berbatas, ia segera meraih kunci ditangan Baekhyun. Tidak serantan membuka pintu sel dengan gerakan cepat. Tak lama, ia sudah berkacak pinggang disamping Kyungsoo. Bersamaan dengan getir panik yang dirasakan Baekhyun dan Lay diluar jeruji itu, mereka saling menggenggam tangan. Berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak aka menimpa Kyungsoo. Sayang saja, karena toh hanya batin yang bisa disuarakan keduanya.

_"Kumohon, bangunlah, Kyungsoo. Jangan buat dirimu terjerumus dalam masalah."_

Itu sebuah doa. Permohonan yang tak tersampaikan. Karena toh tubuh itu tak bergerak, karena toh tubuh itu tak berpindah. Dia tetap pada posisinya.

_"Oh ayolah, kau bisa mati kalau seperti itu terus. Jangan sampai iblis itu menghukummu."_

Nihil, jeritan dalam hati itu hanya sebatas batin. Harapan kosong yang tak mendapat respon sedikitpun.

_"Kyungsoo, dengar langkahnya yang mulai mendekatimu. Dia akan membunuhmu. Tuhan lindungi Kyungsoo."_

Tengadahan kepala dan tangan itu pada akhirnya tersuakan. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan irisnya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya ruangan yang menyilaukan. Sayangnya, semua itu sudah terlambat.

"Baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangmu, hm? Bagaimana rasanya? Nyenyak?"

Kalimat manis itu jelas bermakna serius. Sebaliknya. Membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendapati dirinya telah membuka lebar pintu nerakanya sendiri. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Lay mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jangan anggap kau yang terlaris disini, kau bisa seenak jidat berleha-leha."

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar kearah dua temannya dibalik jeruji itu, diluar sana maksudnya. Karena yang terkurung didalam sini adalah dirinya. Tatapan Baekhyun dan Lay Hyungnya menyendu, mereka seolah tertimpuk beban saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terancam. Namun, bukankah mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak demi melawan si mucikari ini?

"Maafkan aku. Tapi sungguh, sepertinya aku tidak sadarkan dir-"

"Omong kosong!" Gelegaran suara berat itu memenuhi ruangan. Menggema hingga rasanya akan memekakan telinga. "Kau pikir aku buta, hah? Jawab aku, Do Kyungsoo!" Lelaki titisan iblis itu mencengkeram kepala Kyungsoo, menarik rambut tipis itu hingga helainya terlepas. Sial, ini sebuah kesialan tak berujung.

"A-aku minta maaf, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Tuan."

Suara seraknya minoritas. Tertimbun oleh serbuan membabi buta yang dilayangkan pria itu. Ya, dia menghajar Kyungsoo, tak ubahnya membuat sekujur tubuh remaja itu bagai dimutilasi. Dia mulai kesetanan. Lagi dan lagi. Pukulan bertubi itu seolah tak mau berhenti. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat mendengar pekikan tertahan dari dua sosok manusia yang sejak tadi memperhatikan adegan menyesakkan ini.

"Ampuni aku, Tuan. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi, aku akan memberikan servis terbaik. Jangan pukuli aku, Tuan. Maafkan aku.." Terhenti. Pria itu menyetop tendangan dan hantaman baik dari kaki maupun tangannya. Kini ia terpaku memperhatikan salah satu boneka porselennya meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut, menahan tangis dan nyeri yang tak kunjung usai.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan." Pria itu berbalik sesaat setelah mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia melenggang menuju tempat Baekhyun dan Lay berdiri membeku. "Urus dia, bereskan lukanya. Satu jam lagi bawa dia kekamar nomor 415." Baekhyun yang menanggapi patuh perintah Mucikari itu. Sementara Lay hanya mampu menggemertakkan giginya, sekuat tenaga mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

"Sialan. Aku benci caranya memperlakukan Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia pilih kasih seperti itu, sih? Baek, kau-" Baekhyun tidak mendengar lagi omelan Lay, ia memilih untuk segera menghampiri teman sejawatnya yang tampak kepayahan menarik nafas itu.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Bantu aku mengobatinya saja."

Pada akhirnya, Lay menuruti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkan penanganan daripada makian tak berbuntut dari mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang keadaannya, ia tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Mereka yang menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Baekhyun merengkuh Kyungsoo, memeluknya sangat erat. "Maafkan kelalaianku, Kyungsoo-ya."

Lay bergabung dengan dekapan yang ia salurkan bersama Baekhyun. Merasakan gemetar menguasai Kyungsoo, gigil halus yang kentara jelas. "Bersabarlah, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu aku akan terdengar seperti pujangga, tapi aku berharap banyak pada pepatah ini. Ya, semua akan indah pada waktunya." Nasihat Lay itu bisa Kyungsoo tampung. Tapi bulir air mata tetap membasahi pipinya.

"Sampai kapan, Hyung? Kapan waktunya tiba? Sudah cukup lama aku bertahan, dan menunggu. Tapi kapan waktu itu? Tidak akan pernah datang." Celoteh Kyungsoo bukan sembarang ocehan keluh biasa. Benar, kalau ia sudah merasakan sakit, perih, dan hina selama bertahun-tahun, ditempat biadab yang mengekang seluruh kebebasannya ini. Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu alasana apalagi yang digunakannya sebagai tameng untuk berkutat didunia ini. Selain untuk mencari makan dan naungan. "Aku bukannya berharap keluar darisini. Hanya..hanya, kapan orang-orang itu bertindak sesuai prikemanusiaan? Apa aku semenijijkkan itu?"

"Mereka hanya iri, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menyambar, sebelum Kyungsoo meneruskan cerocosan tanpa makna yang hanya ia dasarkan nama jengkel. "Mungkin mereka iri melihat keteguhan hatimu, ketegaran pikiranmu, dan betapa kau mampu menerjang semua ejekan, pukulan, dan hinaan yang mereka berikan." Tidak masuk akal. Baekhyun sadar betapa omongannya tidak memiliki bukti. Tapi, sedikit saja ia ingin menggeser rasa minder yang melingkupi Kyungsoo. Tidak salah, kan, kalau menghibur seseorang yang sedang bersedih?

"Aku obati, Baekhyun tolong bersihkan lukanya dulu. Aku akan mengambil kotak obat."

Lay melarikan diri, alihan dari ketidakkuasaannya menahan haru. Baekhyun tetap disana, masih memeluk Kyungsoo yang sesenggukan.

"Baekkie, terima kasih untuk selalu ada didekatku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tanpamu, mungkin aku sudah mati."

Baekhyun mendesis panjang, "Hei, apa-apaan. Tidak, Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya karena aku dan Lay Hyung. Tapi itu juga karena dirimu sendiri, kekuatanmu."

Dan selanjutnya, Kyungsoo menghentikan tangis ironinya. Sudah melupakan betapa pahit kenyataan yang tak sesuai ekspetasinya dulu saat masih dibangku sekolah. Ia hanya belajar menerima. Ini sudah garis takdir yang diberikan Tuhan, dan mau tak mau, sudi tak sudi atau segan tak segan, Kyungsoo harus menjalaninya, bukan?

Kadang, dunia seperti roda. Berputar saat kau mengayuhnya, dan berhenti saat kau menginginkannya. _Well_, hidup kembali pada dirimu sendiri. Hanya bergantung pada nurani yang kau miliki. Kyungsoo begitu, ia menuruti apa yang dirinya inginkan, tapi sayang, tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Keji? Tidak.

Takdir, memang seklise itu.

-ooo-

Jongin kembali pada niat awalnya.

Malam ini, ia datang sendiri ke bar. Tempat yang sebelumnya asing bagi orang semacam Jongin. Yang berpegang kuat pada kepolosan dan tak akan menyentuh barang haram yang dinikmati banyak pecandu. Bukan dalam ganja, bukan dalam minuman keras. Jongin tertarik pada satu malaikatnya yang terjebak disini, dan malaikatnya bilang, ia tak ingin keluar.

Bodoh? Silahkan kau sebut orang itu bodoh. Tapi Jongin tahu, malaikatnya tentu memiliki beribu alasan untuk menyangkal ketabuan ini.

Jongin hanya sudah membuat janji dengan Baekhyun, lelaki ber_-eyeliner_ yang menjadi teman seprofesi Kyungsoo, malaikat milik Jongin. Sekarang ditemukannya Baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang, dan Jongin menanti laki-laki itu sadar akan kehadirannya. Tidak berlangsung lama, karena ternyata telepati Baekhyun bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Pemuda kecil itu segera menghampiri Jongin.

"Wow, kau ketagihan datang kemari, heh?" Sapaan Baekhyun cukup memekakan telinga Jongin. Sambil berulang kali memberi pelukan dan sesekali bersulang, Baekhyun tampak antusias bisa melihat Jongin disini. "Mencari Kyungsoo lagi?"

Jongin membulatkan tekad, dehemannya ditelan kasar. "Kira-kira semahal apa tarif Kyungsoo?"

Dan seketika itu, Baekhyun terdiam. Apa Jongin akan menyewa Kyungsoo? "Hah, oh, mm..bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya.." Baekhyun tergagap, sebentar terbata dalam keraguannya membuka harga. "Kurasa, orang sepertimu masih mampu menyewanya."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun tidak sedang berbohong kalau ia melihat binar senang dalam mata Jongin. "Kau pasti punya akses sendiri untukku, kan? Aku temanmu, Baekhyun."

"Kau merayuku untuk harga murah?" Sekarang Baekhyun yakin kalau Jongin sudah kepalang ingin. "Aku bisa mengaturnya. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Ya?" Jongin mengetukkan jemarinya dimeja bar, mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang mulai serius. Sedemikian rupa membuatnya gugup juga. "Apa aku harus berhutang padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan. Jongin, aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati. Disini, banyak pasang mata yang bisa menjerumuskanmu kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memelankan suaranya, berbisik.

"Oh, begitu. Mudah saja untuk kulakoni, Tuan Muda Baekhyun, haha." Tawa khasnya membelah rasa ringan dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia sedikit lega menyadari Jongin tidak main-main dengan Kyungsoo, ah, sepertinya. "Kapan aku bisa satu kamar dengannya?"

"Kau akan bersetubuh dengannya atau hanya akan mengobrol?"

"Apa itu penting? Maksudku, apa itu untuk daftar alasan apa saja yang akan kulakukan?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin memastikan. Ini murni dariku, Jongin."

"Ah, ya." Jongin menerawang keatas, tampak berpikir. "Entahlah, aku masih menentukannya. Omong-omong, aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal setubuh-menyetubuhi, tahu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. "Malam ini, Kyungsoo sedang ramai. Jadi, tidak masalah kalau kau akan menjadi pelanggan terakhir?"

"Ish, dia pasti sudah sangat lelah saat melayaniku." Jongin mengerut, mencibir sekilas.

"Tidak akan, aku jamin Kyungsoo punya stamina yang cukup kuat." Tsk, bukannya Baekhyun berniat menghancurkan fisik Kyungsoo, tapi ia hanya yakin bisa menyerahkan Kyungsoo ditangan yang baik pada Jongin. "Kau bisa mengatakan apa yang kau butuhkan, _sex toys_ mungkin?"

"_Sex-what?"_ Jongin tidak salah jika ia melihat sahabat sepermainannya tidak sepolos dulu.

"Kau dengar sendiri, Jongin," Ya, Jongin dengar, tapi ia tidak percaya Baekhyun bisa mengatakan hal itu, semudah itu meluncur dari bibirnya. "Baiklah, kucatat namamu, ya. Aku akan mengatakannya pada pihak yang mengurus ini, dan kau akan mendapat tarif separuhnya saja. Bagaimana?"

Menggiurkan sekali bagi Jongin. "Aku setuju, Baek, siapkan servis terbaik Do Kyungsoo untukku, ya."

TO BE CONTINUE!

A/n

YAK YAK YAK!

Jadi, di chap depan kemungkinan besar ada NC! Woohoo! Tapi, Author masih sibuk UKK nih hueee -_- hiatus beberapa hari ngga masalah, kan? Duh, kaya ada yang nungguin, aja..

Mm, akhirnya kai ketemu soo. Diceritakan bahwa kepolosan kai sudah ternodai sejak bertemu kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo memilih tetap bertahan ditempat seungbin karena dia memang sudah terikat ditempat itu. Tentang gimana soo bisa masuk kesana, kita bisa lihat dichap2 yang akan datang, ya. Kaisoo mommentnya maafkan ya, kalo ngga menarik. Maafkan, maafkan.

Hah. Silahkan curhat dikolom review. Tolong yaaa, kasih masukan, bagian mana yang kurang bagian mana yang perlu diperbaiki. Author sebisa mungkin akan menghibur anda2 semuanyaa..

Satu komentar begitu berharga lo buat semnagat author melanjutkan xD hehe

Ah ya! Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudaj meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview. Sekali lagi author haturkan mohon maaf karena belum bisa membalas review kalian yang super duper keren itu! TERIMA KASIIIIH :*

_Okay, SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP_!


	5. Chapter 5

Cinta. Ah, jangan membuatnya tertawa. Dunia sudah terlampau kejam menyakitinya, apa Tuhan ingin melucu? Ia terlanjur jatuh terperosok, penuh luka yang tak akan bisa disembuhkan, juga memori perih tak terbantahkan. Namanya berlabelkan kekuasaan dan kenikmatan, dua hal yang saling berhubung. Ya, ini dia lubang hitam nan kelamnya, Prostitusi. Kalau mereka bilang, siapa yang ada disini adalah abadi.

Nah, dia merasa mual dengan segala kemunafikan. Sebut saja dia tamu yang polos. Tak mengerti hal-hal tabu yang berada disekitarnya. Ini hanya sebatas permainan, dan ia yang penasaran tak bisa menahan diri. Manusia yang itu telah menarik nafasnya, manusia yang itu telah memutus jalur aliran darahnya, dan manusia yang itu sudah menyetop pikirannya. Dia, malaikatnya yang menakjubkan.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun sudah mengantar pemuda tan itu melewati banyak lorong dan jajaran pintu dikanan-kirinya. Kini ia sadar bahwa inilah tempat yang dituju. "Kau tunggu saja didalam, nanti Kyungsoo akan datang sendiri. Ah, dia masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal dengan tamu-tamu nakal yang tidak mau berhenti."

Tidak mau berhenti dalam kasus ini adalah mereka yang tidak pernah puas. Mereka mengambil jam lebih, padahal bukan pada saatnya keberhakan itu diambil alih. Itu dia, berlaku seenaknya sendiri, karena dasar ego yang menuntut tidak adanya rasa kemanusiaan.

Jongin mengangguk, patuh. Sedangkan Baekhyun membukakan pintu itu untuknya. "Terima kasih, Baek." Setelah membiarkan tubuh tegap Jongin melenggang masuk, Baekhyun kembali menutup pintunya.

Dia mendudukkan diri ditepian ranjang, menjulurkan kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Bermenit-menit ia tetap menunggu, hanya detikan jam yang menemani dalam keheningan kali ini. Tidak masalah, hipokrit seorang Kim Jongin sudah bernostalgia. Hingga satu ketukan disana, membuatnya cepat menoleh. Asal suara yang menjadi penantiannya. Jongin belum mengatakan apapun sebagai bentuk persilahan, tapi sekelumit waktu tak memberinya kesempatan.

Tubuh mungil berjubah tipis itu sudah sampai dihadapan Jongin, sebelum dia mengendap saat memasuki kamar ini. Menyaksikan dengan seksama, saling melempar pandangan. Tapi Kyungsoo malah menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari intimidasi dari Jongin. "Hei, Kyungsoo."

Alih-alih membalas sapaan tamunya dengan senyum, Kyungsoo malah memundurkan diri. Bukannya Jongin tidak tahu, ia sangat tahu kalau sejak 'pesanan'nya masuk kemari, raut keterkejutan itu sudah melekat diwajah tanpa dosanya. Maka dari itu, bukan tanpa alasan kalau Kyungsoo membekukan diri daei siasat Jongin yang tak begitu simetris.

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka." Lirih suaranya menegakkan telinga Jongin. Derit ranjang terdengar sesaat setelah Jongin berdiri. Ia melangkah mendekati objeknya, seintens mungkin meminimalisir jarak. Sayang sekali, bagai terprogram otomatis, Kyungsoo kembali memundurkan diri, tak peduli jika pinggangnya menabrak nakas.

"Ada apa? Kau melupakanku?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo mendongak, bertemu dengan iris mata milik Jongin. Laki-laki itu kini tepat didepan dadanya, hanya satu inchi jarak yang tersisa terlebih membuat Kyungsoo risih jika nafas itu membelai sisian wajahnya.

"Aku pikir aku salah menilai orang."

Tidak, Jongin masih belum mengerti makna kalimat Kyungsoo. Gelagat Kyungsoo seolah meminta Jongin menjauh. Kedua tangan kecil itu teringkap lewat lengan jubahnya, lalu detik berikutnya ia sudah mengerahkan tenaga ringan untuk memukul dada bidang si tan itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Hei, hei, santai sebentar, Kyungsoo. Hentikan."

Jongin sudah menangkap tangan-tangan itu, mencegah pukulan berikutnya. Alhasil, yang didapatinya malah sebulir air mata, yang telah membanjir setelah sebelumnya memenuhi pelupuk. Ia tidak percaya Kyungsoo menangis. Pola emosinya benar-benar tidak teratur, ternyata. Dan Jongin tidak tahu masalah apa yang menyebabkannya bersedih sedemikian rupa.

"Kau akan menyetubuhiku, kan? Kau memesanku sebagai pelanggan terakhirku? Kau sama saja dengan mereka, Jongin."

Ah, ini dia akar masalahnya. Jongin segera memeluk Kyungsoo, merengkuh dan mendekap penuh ketulusan. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah bersandar didada Jongin, tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya. Belum lagi tumpahan air mata itu, kini malah membasahi kemeja rapi milik Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku sebejat itu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, melepaskan pelukan Jongin. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya?"

"Aku tahu kau masih lelah, jadi kupikir belum saatnya."

Kyungsoo kembali dengan ekspresi sendunya, seakan pasrah terhadap apapun. Sehingga, tak ayal itu semua mengundang tawa Jongin, pria itu malah tergelak heboh. Seketika membuat Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, Jongin bersikap membingungkan.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak, aku tidak lelah, aku masih bisa memberikan servis terbaikku. Mungkin _blowjob,_ atau kau bisa memasukiku. Aku masih kuat, Jongin. Yah daripada kau komplai pada Seungbin, semuanya bisa semakin membah-"

**GREP**!

Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, heran sekali kenapa laki-laki itu suka sekali melakukan hal yang tiba-tiba. "Hentikan, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, tahu."

Lalu Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju ranjang, hanya mendudukkan keduanya disisan dan menghadap jendela yang menjeblak lebar. Mereka sama-sama menikmati desiran darah yang memacu setiap sendi, lalu terpaan angin malam yang menghangatkan. Entahlah, suasana seperti ini ketenangan.

"Mengobrol?" Setelah sekian lama memutus alur pembicaraan, Kyungsoo mengingat lagi alasan konyol Jongin. "Apa kau tidak sayang uangmu, hm?"

Jongin menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, "Aku sudah mendapat diskon dari Baekhyun, omong-omong."

Keterdiaman Kyungsoo menuai pertanyaan dibenak Jongin. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, tangan Jongin bergerak pelan, membelai pipi Kyungsoo yang agak memar. Kyungsoo bukannya membiarkan tangan itu menjamah wajahnya, sebebas itu merasakan pesakitan yang didapatnya. Hingga ia menepis Jongin, menjauhkan tangan itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Kau terluka, Kyungsoo."

Timbal balik Kyungsoo cenderung acuh, ia mengangguk lemah.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan dua mata bulatnya, sesekali menghapus bekas airmata yang mulai mengering. Ia lalu tersenyum, bukan senyum sumringah tapi senyum kepahitan. Jongin prihatin, tentu saja. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Kyungsoo, hanya sebatas perkenalan samar yang berujung pada rasa penasarannya. Bukankah ini klise?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Jongin." Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri, menetralisir dingin yang hendak merayapi kulitnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa." Jongin tidak berani memaksa, ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersudutkan.

Hingga Jongin merasakan ingatannya yang cekak, ia tiba-tiba merogoh saku mantelnya, terburu. Kyungsoo tidak tertarik untuk memperhatikan, karena ia pikir obrolan mereka sudah berakhir. Belum lagi ketidakpuasan Jongin akan jawabannya, itu tentu membuat Jongin tidak ingin lagi membuka percakapan.

Sebelum akhirnya, "Aku punya camilan, Kyungsoo. Kau mau? Aku tahu kau lapar, kau pasti tidak pernah merasakan kenyang disini. Ini, hanya kudapan biasa." Sodoran toples berisi kie cokelat itu memang menggiurkan. Tapi, Kyungsoo buru-buru menyadarkan diri dari pengaruh hipnotis.

"Setelah merelakan uangmu tanpa mendapat imbalan, kau malah memberiku bonus?"

"Lalu bagaimana lagi caraku bisa menemuimu?"

Sambaran cepat dari Jongin itu Kyungsoo yakini. Memang bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak punya kebebasan setelah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Hari Rabunya sudah musnah.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku? Aku manusia kotor, tahu. Bahkan label manusia tidak pantas lagi kusandang sebagai jenis spesiesku."

Jongin mengekori gerak bola mata Kyungsoo yang terpaku pada balkon kamar. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang diam diatas paha berjubahnya. Genggaman itu seolah berlangsung abadi, dan Kyungsoo tidak lagi kepayahan membuang jauh-jauh niat baik Jongin. Lagipula, aliran yang sanksi ini membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi tiada duanya. Jongin, adalah pribadi selembut kapas. Tidak seharusnya ia mengetahui kehidupan amburadul orang hina semacam Kyungsoo. Tidakkah ini semua bergantung pada keadilan?

"Siapa yang melarangku untuk menemui orang kotor sepertimu?" Jongin membalik fakta yang diungkapkan Kyungsoo. "Kau masih manusia selama rayap dipeti matimu belum menggerogoti badanmu."

Tangan besar Jongin kini merambah naik, menuju helai rambut Kyungsoo yang acak. Elusan itu malah membuat Kyungsoo menegang. Tapi ia tidak terlalu anti seperti tadi akibat sentuhan yang Jongin berikan. Sekalipun ini kontak fisik, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin hanya menyalurkan rasa kasihannya.

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani, Jongin."

"Ambil saja kuenya, mungkin bisa mengganjal perutmu yang berkeruyuk."

Bahkan, laki-laki itu mengabaikan topik barunya. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, berangsur dengan sekeping kue yang kini ada ditangan Jongin. Sejurusnya, kue itu sudah berada dibelah bibirnya. Jongin menyuapkan kue itu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Mm," Seraya gumaman itu tercipta, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau aku memberikannya lewat ciuman, kau mau? Apa semurah itu?"

Tsk. Sialan. Entah kenapa omongan menyakitkan Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo geram. Dia sudah sangat direndahkan oleh banyak orang, dan sekarang, laki-laki itu tega sekali mengatainya demikian. Apa seburuk itu gambaran seorang Do Kyungsoo?

"Apa kau mau bersikap terbuka?" Ini tantangan Jongin, entah Kyungsoo mau menyanggupinya atau tidak. Tapi yang ia berikan malah tatapan tajam, sedikit mendorong bahu Jongin. Kemarahan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyergapnya. "Ya! Kalau begitu jangan tolak perbuatan baik seseorang! Jangan beranggapan kau bisa hidup sendiri dengan sikap sok kuatmu, Kyungsoo!"

Nafas Jongin tidak teratur lagi, ia terengah. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, yang tidak mengucapkan apapun selain terpekur. Menekuni sendiri bagaimana kisah hidupnya yang begitu dramatis.

Hingga Kyungsoo memilih untuk beranjak, ia tidak bisa keluar karena jam yang dibeli Jongin masih tersisa banyak. Jika ia seenaknya melarikan diri, bisa dipastikan Seungbin akan mengamukinya lagi. Maka, Kyungsoo mematung didekat tirai, yang terhempas oleh tiupan kencang angin. Kyungsoo maju beberapa langkah, mendekati balkon dan menyentuhkan jemarinya diselasar besi itu.

Jongin cepat mengikuti, takut kalau-kalau Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melompat. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku keterlaluan. Seharusnya aku memaklumi kondisimu, hidupmu terlalu berat meskipun aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau alami." Perkataan Jongin itu terungkap didasar lubuk hatinya. Secara telak menghantamkan godam raksasa ke ulu Kyungsoo.

"Memaklumiku? Hidup terlalu berat?"

Jongin menangkap ada nada sarat keputusasaan dari suara serak itu. Demi apapun, Jongin benci melihat Kyungsoo sebegini lemah dihadapannya. Inisiatif Jongin berjalan sesuai situasi, ia memeluk Kyungsoo, lagi. Bedanya, kali ini dari belakang. Kyungsoo membiarkan pinggangnya diambil alih Jongin, ia biarkan kedua lengan kokoh itu melingkari tubuh rapuhnya.

Hembusan nafas panas Jongin, meraba tengkuknya, "Aku akan menceritakan sepotong hidupku, Jongin. Bukankah aku sudah bersikap terbuka sekarang?"

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Proudly Presents..**

"If This is a Virus?"

Chapter Fourth

Cast :

_Do Kyungsoo | Kim JongIn_

Genre :

_Hardyaoi, Violence, Torture, Angst_

Length :

_Continue_

Rate :

_Mature_

Disclaimer :

I own My Story. Onehundred percent. So, This is from my original idea, dear. But, all of my cast is belonging to their god and their life.

So, CHECK THIS OUT!

-OOO-

_Kehidupan remaja adalah masa terbaik. Fase-fase menuju kedewasaan yang dinikmati setiap orang. Do Kyungsoo juga begitu, satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang merasa dunia sekolahnya perlu diabadikan. Teman-temannya, guru-gurunya, pelajarannya, pengalamannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu dimana lagi ia harus meletakkan puzzle-puzzle memori itu._

_Hari itu mungkin tidak sinkron antara ekspektasi dan realita. Bagi Kyungsoo hari itu adalah hari terkelamnya sepanjang masa. Saat ia pulang dari sekolah, rumah sederhananya bahkan sudah disatroni oleh orang-orang bertubuh tambun dan berpakaian serba hitam. Keberadaan ayah dan ibunya bahkan tak dapat ia temukan. Kyungsoo akhirnya menerobos barisan laki-laki suruhan itu, kemudian merangsek melalui pintu rumahnya yang sudah dibuka sedemikian lebar. _

_Itu suara tangisan ibunya, yang berlutut bersama ayahnya. Sementara sosok lelaki dewasa lain berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan memberanikan diri maju kehadapan orangtuanya, melupakan bahwa umurnya belum genap tujuhbelas tahun saat itu. Ia menghadang orang itu, yang berwajah sangar dan gemar menyeringai. _

_"Siapa kau?" Suara orang itu memang tanpa intonasi, tapi oktaf yang dicapainya mampu menggetarkan setiap insan yang ada disana. "Apa kau Do Kyungsoo?" _

_Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama kalau orang asing itu memyebut namanya. Maka, ia mengangguk. Tanpa kegentaran sedikitpun, Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang, kepalanya ia dongakkan tinggi-tinggi, juga dadanya yang sudah dibusungkan. _

_"Pemberani, hah?" Tiba-tiba saja, deretan anak buah yang berjajar dirumahnya tadi sudah memasuki ruangan sempit ini, saling berdesakan. Entah untuk apa, mungkin demi melindungi tuannya. Hingga tangan besar orang itu memgangkat dagu Kyungsoo, "Anak tunggal dari Do Sangjo?"_

_Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk karena nama ayahnya disebut. Masih bisa Kyungsoo dengar sejelas mungkin raungan ibunya, bersama ayahnya yang kini menarik lutut anak sematawayangnya, berusaha menyelamatkan. Tidak, terkaman dept collabtor ini tidak semudah itu ia lepaskan. _

_Ayahnya berdiri, mensejajarkan diri didekat Kyungsoo dan berubah tegap kembali. Sebelumnya, ia sudah membantu sang istri untuk bangun dari sikap memurahkan harga diri itu. Kini rasa benci semakin tertanam paten, sebagai kepala keluarga, ia tak akan membiarkan anak dan istrinya hancur ditangan bajingan penagih hutang ini._

_"Aku tahu hutangku terlalu banyak, tapi jangan sekalipun kau menginjak harga diri kami. Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajah anakku!" _

_Seringai itu muncul begitu saja dari wajah pria kurang ajar tersebut, menuruti perintah ayahnya, Kyungsoo merasakan lelaki itu sengaja melemparkan wajahnya sekasar mungkin, hingga kepalanya terpelanting kesamping dan sampai didekapan ibunya. _

_"Bangsat!" Ayahnya semakin geram, diiringi jerit ibunya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat seberapa tinggi tingkat kemarahan ayahnya, yang kepalan tangannya sudah mengambang diudara. Sayang sekali, ayahnya itu menurunkan sisi kekerasan yang mungkin bakal terjadi. Ah, darisini Kyungsoo ingat, betapa ayahnya selalu mengajarkan dia untuk menjauhi kekerasan. Sekalipun kau disakiti separah apapun. Memang bodoh, tapi Kyungsoo rasa semua itu benar. Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. "Akan kubayar hutangku asal tidak kau ganggu keluargaku!"_

_Dia mendengus, remeh. "Mau kau bayar dengan apa, hah?"_

_Kyungsoo menghadap lagi pada kenyataan setelah ibunya menghentikan elusan itu. Ia menunjuk wajah orang itu dengan berapi-api, membabi-buta sekesal itu karena orang ini sudah memporak-porandakan isi rumahnya. "Anda pasti bukan orang berpendidikan. Ayahku, ibuku memang bukan orang yang berpendidikan tinggi, tapi mereka punya moral yang baik. Setidaknya aku tahu, pelajaran disekolah selalu mengajarkan tentang moral. Nah, kalau anda bersikap seperti ini, anda sama saja dengan orang bodoh yang tak terpelajar!"_

_**Bugh!**_

_Sekali, namun berbekas. Akibat dari pukulan dirahang Kyungsoo itu bukan rasa sakit, melainkan perasaan dendam yang semakin membumbung tinggi. Dari siapa saja yang ada diruangan ini, baik orangtuanya, Kyungsoo sendiri dan orang tidak tahu diri itu. _

_"Beraninya kau menceramahi orangtua, hah?!" _

_Memang tubuh berbalut seragam itu tak sampai jatuh tersungkur. Tetapi lebam kebiruan disana sudah menjadi bukti betapa iblisnya lelaki ini. Ayahnya kini semakin memajukan diri, mendesak dada pria itu. Sedangkan ibunya menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang hampir saja membalaskan pukulan lebih bertenaga untuk orang itu. _

_"Jangan sentuh anakku! Kau berani memukulnya maka kau berurusan denganku, bajingan!"_

_Pria itu menyedekapkan tangannya, menghapus liur yang berada disudut bibirnya. "Bukankah sekarang kita sudah saling mengurusi? Anakmu itu tahu apa, dia bahkan tidak tahu berapa banyak hutangmu. Bahkan nyawanya, nyawa istrimu dan nyawamu sendiri tidak mampu membayarnya!" _

_"Sialan! Kau tak jauh lebih buruk daripada binatang! Nafsumu akan uang benar-benar gila!"_

_Kyungsoo meraba pelan punggung ayahnya, guna meredakan sedikit emosi pahlawan keluarganya itu. Begitu pula dengan ibunya, yang meski masih sesenggukan ia mengusahakan untul tetap tegar memperjuangkan nasib suami dan anaknya kini. _

_"Harta adalah segalanya, Sangjo." Orang itu menghela nafasnya keras-keras. Ia lalu tertawa, memantul lewat dinding mereka yang setipis papan. "Bagaimana kalau kuberi kau tenggang waktu, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Ingat, hutangmu terlampau banyak Sangjo. Aku akan datang kemari lusa. Tidak peduli bagaimana caramu mendapatkan uang itu, aku mau uangnya sudah siap!" _

_Tanpa memberikan kesempatan apapun, pria itu berlalu pergi sambil mengisyaratkan anak buahnya agar mengekor dirinya. Lalu, derum mesin mobil mewah itu membawa mereka hilang dari peradaban rumah Kyungsoo. Ibunya masih menatap tak percaya kepergian orang itu. Ada sedikit rasa lega sekaligus ketakutan. Datang bersamaan tanpa bisa dicegah. Sementata ayahnya sudah sibuk meremas rambut dikepalanya, merasa frustasi. Kyungsoo sendiri tak jauh berbeda, ia jelas kebingungan dihadapkan dengan situasi serumit dan setiba-tiba ini._

_Kyungsoo tidak mengenal siapa pria tadi, maksud yang bisa ditangkap otak pas-pasannya hanya sebuah hutang yang terlampau banyak, ayahnya dan ibunya melakukan itu? Ia tahu seberapa kekurangan hidupnya. Kyungsoo tak masalah jika orangtuanya tidak memberikan materi, yang ia perlukan hanya kehadiran keduanya serta kasih sayang. Sejujurnya, itu semua sudah cukup. Sekalipun ia harus mati kelaparan. Hei, bukankah ia sudah merelakan istirahatnya untuk bekerja paruh waktu? Apa semua itu masih kurang?_

_"Ayah dan Ibu berhutang untuk apa?" _

_Ayah dan ibunya serentak menoleh. Bersamaan mendekap tubuh pubertas anak remajanya itu. _

_"Maafkan ayah dan ibu, Nak. Sudah menyusahkanmu. Jangan pikirkan ini, biar kami yang menyelesaikannya. Lebih baik kau tidur, ini sudah larut sekali, Kyungsoo." Ayahnya memberi pengertian yang sialnya, tidak sama sekali Kyungsoo mengerti. _

_"Siapa pria tadi? Kenapa keangkuhannya begitu menyebalkan?" _

_Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan peluk kedua orangtuanya. Ia menatap silih berganti, menuju mata ayahnya kemudian ibunya. Mencari kesungguhan dari mereka. _

_"Dia memang menyebalkan. Ayah dan ibu memang terlalu bodoh, Sayang. Ya, kerjakan saja PR-mu lalu tidur. Maaf ibu belum sempat memasakkan sesuatu. Ayah dan ibu juga berjanji, esok masalah yang barusan kau lihat akan kelar, Nak. Selesai."_

_Ia tidak merubah wajahnya, selain matanya yang sayu dan mulutnya yang terbuka-tertutup. Kyungsoo hanya tidak menyangka, mengapa perubahan hidup berdasar takdir terlalu dini untuk menyusup dalam kesenangannya? Kyungsoo benci mengakui ia sudah hilang akal sekarang. _

_"Kenapa? Kenapa, ayah dan ibu? Bukankah kita bertiga sudah berjanji, kalau makanan tidak ada ketulusan lah yang akan menggantikannya. Apa kalian melupakan semua itu?" _

_Setelah berucap demikian, Kyungsoo berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sedikit membanting pintu dan timbulkan jingkat kejut dari dua orang yang ditinggalkannya disana. _

_Ah, apa sesakit ini rasanya dikhianati? Kyungsoo merasakannya. Meskipun yang melakukan kekejian itu adalah ayah dan ibunya. Tapi ia kesal bukan main, mengapa, mengapa mereka semudah itu mempertaruhkan segalanya demi uang? Berhutang dengan angka tertinggi? Berpikir apa ayah dan ibunya?_

_-ooo-_

"Hanya itu? Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau sampai disini, Kyungsoo?" Jongin berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo yang memerah, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pegangan tangannya dari besi balkon menuju kekedua tangan Jongin yang menyatu diperutnya. "Hm? Jawab aku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ada di episode berikutnya, Jongin."

"Hah, mana ada bercerita tapi dipotong-potong begitu?" Jongin menciumi harum helai-helai rambut Kyungsoo yang tertiup angin malam. Sementara Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketentraman melingkupi dirinya diantar tubuh panas Jongin. "Lagi, Soo."

"Hanya jangan berpikir kalau laki-laki itu adalah Seungbin. Sungguh, demi seluruh makhluk halus didunia ini, Seungbin jauh lebih mengerikan dari si penagih hutang yang kuceritakan barusan."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu. Penggambaran ciri-cirimu sudah cukup jelas."

"Kau ini tipe orang yang penasarannya harus dikabulkan, ya?" Kini kedua tangan Jongin mendekap dada Kyungsoo, masih dari arah belakang. Disela anggukannya itu, Kyungsoo merasakan dagu tajam Jongin yang membelah bahu sempitnya. "Baiklah, akan kumulai bagian keduanya untukmu, Jongin."

"Kuharap kau bercerita yang sebenar-benarnya dan hei, aku menyukai sikap terbukamu, Soo. Kuharap kau memang mempercayaiku, yakinlah, Kim Jongin tidak semena-mena. Aku memghargaimu, Kyungsoo."

Ujaran Jongin itu hanya akan menambah perekat palu magnet, yang berulangkali menyesakkan dadanya. Kyungsoo tahu ia belum lama mengenal Jongin, bahkan pada Baekhyun pun ia belum bisa menceritakan masa lalunya. Lihat sekarang, kau taruh dimana Jongin dalam ruang hatimu, Kyungsoo?

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menerawang langit pekat bertabur bintang itu. Mengingat sedikit demi sedikit, menggali setiap bongkahan pahit yang terlalu lama dikuburnya.

Demi Jongin, Kyungsoo berani membuka lagi tabir masa lalunya.

"Yah, Jongin, selamat menikmati kisahku. Semoga tidak membingungkan, ya."

Waktu terus bergulir, seiring kalimat demi kalimat yang dirangkainya.

-ooo-

_Pikiran Kyungsoo kacau-balau, sekalipun orangtuanya memaksa agar ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal bodoh semacam ini. Cukup belajar dan beristirahat. Ah, mereka bilang masalah orang dewasa tidak usah ia pusingkan. Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan keinginan orangtuanya._

_Kejadian kemarin malam jelas menyita seluruh atensinya, kali ini bukan separuh. Kyungsoo juga memikirkan solusi agar hutang-hutang itu terlunasi. Asumsinya selalu berkelit, Kyungsoo tidak tega membiarkan orangtuanya banting-tulang sementara usia mereka sudah setengah abad. Tak ia pungkiri juga kegelisahan yang terus menderanya setiap jam. Bekerja paruh waktu tidak menghasilkan banyak uang dalam sekejap. Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang bisa mendatangkan uang sebanyak apapun dengan mengandalkan kedipan mata?_

_Hingga Kyungsoo yang terlalu lugu mendatangi Sehun. Meminta bantuan Oh Sehun selaku penggerak sumber manusia untuk hidup jauh lebih baik. Darisini, sejak awalan ia menjadikan Sehun sebagai batu loncatan yang menukik jeram, Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya adalah orang terbodoh sedunia. Namun, demi orangtuanya, ayah dan ibunya, demi hutang sialan itu, inilah masa kehancurannya. Persetan dengan alibi dan konsekuensi. Pertama kali, uang-uang itu bisa digunakan untuk menutup hutang keluarganya. Setelah itu, semua terselesaikan. _

_Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari buntut panjang yang mengintainya setiap waktu. _

_"Kau yakin?" _

_Pertanyaan itu seharusnya menjadi tolok ukur, titik balik kesiapannya akan hal menjijikkan ini. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah kepalang tidak waras, maka ia mengangguk diantara kepasrahan atau kemantapan. Sehun ada disampingnya, dengan bangga dan wajah cemerlang, lelaki berpostur tegap itu menyerahkan Kyungsoo seolah ia memang barang. _

_"Oh Sehun, darimana kau dapatkan manusia sesempurna ini, hm? Sering-seringlah mengincar yang ajaib seperti ini. Ah, jiwa muda, wajah tanpa dosa, lekuk tubuh menggiurkan, betapa indah dia." Celotehan pria itu membuat Kyungsoo menyemukan pias merah dikedua pipinya, merasa begitu malu, "Siapa namamu?"_

_"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Jawaban singkat itu menghadirkan tepuk tangan dari pria didepan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, yang duduk bersilang kaki sambil menikmati batang cerutunya. "Apa malam ini juga aku bisa mendapatkan uang?"_

_"Oh, kau begitu membutuhkan uang, hah? Bagus, bagus, semakin kau terdesak semakin baik hasilnya. Sehun, sang makelar dambaanku, ini bayaranmu." Pria tambun itu mendorong seamplop tebal diatas mejanya, menyampaikan gebak uang itu pada Sehun. "Tinggalkan dia disini, bersamaku, ditempat ini."_

_Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar, tidak mengindahkan sama sekali raut kebingungan yang Kyungsoo tampakkan. Ia mengacung-acungkan amplop cokelat itu, keudara lalu kedepan wajah Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih, Seungbin, dan selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo. Kau memberiku banyak uang." Setelah lambaian itu, kontan Kyungsoo memekik. Ingin menyusul Sehun yang sudah diambang pintu, namun secepat kilat pria yang dipanggil Seungbin itu menahan pergerakannya._

_"Kau sudah terikat denganku, Kyungsoo. Kau datang pada makelarku, Sehun. Hal buruk yang kau pilih sebagai perusak masa depanmu, sebenarnya. Tapi kelihatannya kau butuh untuk membahagiakan orangtuanmu. Jadi, kontrak dirimu sepenuhnya sah seumur hidup denganku."_

_Kyungsoo kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ledakan petir seolah menyambar-nyambar diatas kepalanya, mengikuti dunia sederhananya yang runtuh tanpa diminta. Tamat sudah riwayat seorang Do Kyungsoo. _

_"Se-seumur hidup?" _

_Ia tahu ini adalah lingkup berbahaya. Masa depan cerahnya yang diangan-angan, musnah dalam hitungan kalimat yang Seungbin ucapkan. Dia masih duduk dibangku ketiga sekolah menengah, dan harus berakhir sebegini mengenaskan tanpa ijazah kelulusan? Semudah itukah Kyungsoo melepas derita dan jerih payahnya bersekolah dan menuntut ilmu? Ya, semudah itu. _

_"Ya. Lalu untuk mengantisipasi kaburnya dirimu, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmh keluar dari tempat ini. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk berpamitan dengan orangtuamu, dan kau harus menurutiku mulai detik ini. Tenang saja, setelah kaj mendapatkan uangnya, anak buahku akan mengantatkan uang-uang itu kerumahmu. Nah, kau bisa mengucap salam perpisahan lewat rekaman suara ini."_

_Seungbin melempar tape recorder kedada Kyungsoo, yang menangkapnya secara reflek. Tanpa dirasakan siapapun dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, tangisannya terpecah lirih. Buliran airmatanya enggan berhenti, bagai menyuarakan aksi protes yang tak mendapat tanggapan. Kyungsoo memegang alat perekam itu, gamang. Meragu, ia menyalakan fungsinya, menekan tombol on. _

_"Hai, ayah dan ibu. Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja dan selalu sehat. Aku masih tetap anak kalian, Do Kyungsoo yang mohon kalian maafkan karena aku sering tidak menurut. Aku juga berterimakasih kepada kalian, yang telah menghadirkan sosokku dan menumbuhkanku menjadi manusia yang kuat. Terimakasih telah melindungiku selama ini. Aku menghargai semua pelajaran hidup yang kalian berikan, dan juga betapa bersyukurnya aku memiliki orangtua sehebat ayah dan ibu." _

_Kyungsoo mengusap lelehan dipipinya, jeda sebentar, dia kembali meneguk salivanya, dibarengi dengan ingus yang disedot kuat-kuat. Sungguh, tak kuasa rasanya semua takdir ini memutar balikkan keadaan secepat uap meroda. Seungbin masih disana, berdalih ingin mendengarkan privasi pekerja seks barunya, tapi ia memunggungi Kyungsoo. _

_"Nah, jangan bersedih saat aku tidak ada. Aku tidak suka orangtuaku menangisi kepergianku yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi aku tidak kemana-mana, kok. Tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Satu lagi permohonanku, jangan laporankan menghilangnya diriku kepada polisi. Jangan mencariku. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Sebagai anak yang baik, aku hanya ingin menolong kalian, pembalasan budiku ini mungkin tak berarti apa-apa. Namun, berjanjilah kalian untuk selalu menjaga uang yang kuberikan secara rutin. Aku disini untuk bekerja, maaf karena tidak mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu, jangan marah, ya."_

_Tarikan nafasnya terasa sulit, tenggorokannya tersekat, cekat antara kerongkongan yang tak mau berkompromi. Suaranya hampir hilang, isakannya masih detail seperti tadi. Biarkan, ini menjadi kesan terakhir ia menitipkan gambaran dirinya untuk ayah dan ibunya. _

_"Aku juga berjanji akan kembali, setelah aku siap dengan tahunan ini. Semoga kalian tetap mendoakanku, dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mendoakan kalian juga. Dari Kyungsoo, yang selalu mencintai kalian." _

_**Bip!**_

_Terhenti sudah jalanan panjang kalimat dan susunan kata yang merenyuhkan, ibaan tak disanggahkan, hampaan juga tak disangkalkan. Kyungsoo kehabisan oksigennya, aliran darahnya terpotong secara mendadak. Ia jatuh, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Transparan, ia merasakan dirinya begitu sulit terlihat. Hanya semu wajah ayah dan ibunya yang mendominasi pikirannya. _

_Sebelum orang itu berbalik, dan menghampirinya, "Mulai sekarang, semua yang ada didirimy adalah milikku. Kau harus tunduk dan patuh terhadap semua perintahku. Ini rintisan usahaku, prostitusi yang kuharap bisa gemilang berkat adanya dirimu. Kau akan mendapat pengajaran dari yang lebih ahli setelah ini."_

_"Tapi aku hanya meminta one night stand, ke-kenapa kau menjadikanku lacur seumur hidup? Ini melanggar hak kehidupanku, kau tid-"_

_"Diam! Atau kau mau orangtuamu mati terbelit hutang, tanpa kepastian menanti dirimu. Kau pikir salah siapa yang menerjunkan diri pada jurang karang yang mematikan? Kau sendiri jawabannya." Seungbin mencengkeram rahang Kyungsoo, menekan kuat bekas lebam yang kemarin tercipta karena pukulan si penagih hutang. "Kalau kau mau orangtuamu selamat, menurutlah. Mereka menjadi jaminan. Dengan begitu beberapa tahun nanti, kau masih bisa melihatnya hidup dengan baik, kecuali ajal sudah menjemput mereka duluan."_

_Kyungsoo sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orangtuanya saat mendapat rekaman sekaligus jumlah uang yang mereka butuhkan, sesuai nominal. Mungkin benar, tidak ada salahnya berkorban demi orangtua, serta merta jika mereka masih hidup dikemudian hari, Kyungsoo bisa menemui mereka, namun tidak dengan kembali bersama mereka. _

_Baiklah, untuk sekarang, ia akan lafalkan doa semoga orangtuanya diberi umur panjang dalam jangka waktu ia bisa melihat keduanya, lalu perubahan ditahun mendatang telah membayang jeli, mereka yang tampak renta dan rambut memutih. Ah, semoga mereka semua masih diberi kesempatan hidup agar bisa melepas rindu satu sama lain. Berulangkali gema sebait doa itu terus mengisi relung hatinya, tanpa jeda dan rehat. Kyungsoo hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa hidupnya dibuat dengan skenario komedi selucu ini?_

_Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak dari ketidakpastian ini. _

_"Hentikan tangismu, tidak ada gunanya kalau kau sudah ada disini. Lebih baik pikirkan bagaimaan caramu memuaska pelanggan, raup uang sebanyak mungkin, dan andalkan tubuh serta wajahmu, keerotisanmu dinilai mahal." _

_Kyungsoo ingin sekarang juga dibangunkan dari mimpi buruknya. _

_-ooo-_

Jongin membalik Kyungsoo, agar tepat menghadap kearahnya. Seketika, ia menangkup wajah yang telah basah dengan mata sembab itu. "Ssh, jangan menangis, Kyungsoo. Tidak masalah, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja." Kalimat penenang itu bukannya morfin atau heroin yang seketika berperan sebagai candu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, apa Jongin buta? Darimana ia bilang semuanya baik-baik saja? Dari sisi bagian mananya? Sayang sekali, karena Kyungsoo masih berusaha mencari kemana suaranya menghilang. Jongin biarkan Kyungsoo terus menangis, tak kuasa lagi menahan beban tak tertampung selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kyungsoo terjebak, ia terperangkap. Tidak ada jalan keluar berkat kata mutlak Seumur Hidup. Jiwanya sudah mati, bersama rantai tak kasat mata yang membelenggu kebebasannya. Bersama itu pula, cintanya seolah tak tampak lagi, ikut mati.

"Hiks, ka-kau hanya tidak tahu, Jongin."

"Hei, hei, aku ada disini. Oke?"

"La-lalu, apa fungsinya kau ada disini?"

"Mudah saja, aku secara sah akan selalu melindungimu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat, dan mendapati senyum bahagia terpatri diwajah tan Kim JongIn. "Siapa dirimu?"

"Kim Jongin yang dikirim Tuhan, manusia berkedok malaikat yang akan menyelamatkan rekan malaikatnya juga."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa keluar, atau tidak mau." Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya, sesekali mengucek matanya dengan kain jubahnya yang kucel. "Aku tidak punya rumah lagi, Jongin, aku tidak tahu apa orangtuaku masih hidup atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari. Kalau kau sudah siap, kita bisa merencanakan aksi kaburmu, kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku." Jongin membelai surai cokelat Kyungsoo, senyumnya mengembang lagi. "Jadi, kau belum bertemu orangtuamu sejak hari itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengenyahkan gelut pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Ingatan dan memorinya yang bersiteru, kemuakan yang mengaduk perutnya, Kyungsoo benci masa lalu. Tapi hal tak terduga melintas dibenak Kyungsoo, ia berjinjit, dan kejadiannya secepat kedipan mata.

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin, menyapu lembut. "Kau tahu? Jongin adalah nama orang asing yang sok akrab dengan pelacur, tapi, aku menyukai apapun darinya." Seketika itu juga, Jongin mematung, kehilangan kata-kata.

Takdir kadang semudah itu mempermainkan pion-pionnya.

-ooo-

Baekhyun mengantar makan siang Kyungsoo. Dia mendorong nampan itu melalui celah dibagian bawah jeruji sel tempat Kyungsoo menjalani hukuman. Baekhyun tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang berpura-pura tidur, terubukti dari keresahan gelagatnya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan raut berseri itu sejak semalam.

"Kalau tidak tidur, coba ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin." Tuturan Baekhyun memang didengar Kyungsoo, karena tidak adanya dinding pembatas apapun selain besi-besi besar yang menghalangi. "Jangan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeliat, lalu mengerling sekilas pada Baekhyun yang berjongkok membelakanginya. Ia meregangkan sebentar persendiannya yang kaku, tentu karena alas tidur sedatar ini. Baru kemudian merangkak pelan menuju gemerlap jeruji besi yang disandari Baekhyun. Tidak tertarik sama sekali menyentuh makanan sederhananya yang selalu diulang setiap hari.

"Kau terpikat, Kyungsoo. Mantra Jongin berhasil menggaetmu, hm?" Kyungsoo diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selain nafasnya yang putus-putus. "Astaga, akhirnya kau mengenal cinta." Baekhyun menoleh, dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo sudah merona.

Kedua tangan kurus Kyungsoo menggenggam dua besi masing-masingnya, seolah ingin memeluknya. Ia lalu meniup surai Baekhyun yang sewarna legam itu. "Baekhyun, bagaimana saat kau pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol?" Suara serak Kyungsoo memang belum teraliri air apapun selain cairan pelanggannya, jadi Baekhyun memaklumi saja ketidakstabilan nada-nada sahabatnya.

Baekhyun kini berbalik, tidak lagi memunggungi Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka saling beradu tatap dan senyuman Kyungsoo meluluhkan Baekhyun. "Aku bertemu Chanyeol karena waktu dan Tuhan sudah berkehendak. Tidak direncana dan tidak disengaja. Semuanya mengalir dan terjadi begitu saja. Rasanya..aku menilai dia sebagai orang yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol tidak memoermasalahkan statusku, dia terlalu baik bagi orang sehina aku." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya, dia yang selalu ada untukku begitupun sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya."

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan, "Begitukah cinta?" Sayangnya, ia sudah merasakan gelombang besar menenggelamkan rasa percaya dirinya. Apa Jongin seperti Chanyeol? Apa ini cinta? Tidak, belum saatnya. "Aku belum lama mengenal Jongin, Baek. Dia temanmu, kan?" Anggukan itu isyarat Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan, "Apa dia orang yang baik?"

"Ya, dia orang baik. Aku tahu dia sangat polos dulu, dan kenapa dia bisa ngotot ingin menyewamu?" Baekhyun termangu sejenak, seraya mengusek-usek ubun-ubunnya. "Hei, apa penisnya bagus? Sesuai standarmu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya, kami tidak saling melihat."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, "Hah?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Baekhyun."

Cibiran itu malah membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk berkali-kali, seolah meyakinkan. "Berarti anak itu tetap gila seperti dulu. Bagaimana bisa dia sengotot itu dan kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa? Uang, uang, apa dia tidak sayang uangnya? Ah, aku menyesal memberinya diskon, tahu." Baekhyun memberengut, bersungut-sungut sendiri. Tapi sepersekian detiknya, ia baru menyadari perubahan wajah Kyungsoo. "A-ah, maaf, Kyungsoo. Se-seharusnya aku senang dia tidak bertingkah macam-macam denganmu, dia tidak menyetubuhimu, ah, benar, seharusnya kau bisa beristirahat, ya." Tepukan dijidat mengiringi rasa bersalah Baekhyun yang salah mengutarakan maksud.

Kyungsoo tahu seberapa sensual dirinya, perubahan drastis sejak masa sekolahnya dahulu hingga saat ini. Dia juga tahu seberapa besar nafsu orang-orang saat melihat dirinya, seharusnya Jongin seperti itu. Baekhyun tentu mengetahui semua itu lebih dari siapapun, karena ia teman sebangku Jongin. Apa semudah itu Jongin menahan hasrat seksnya? Dengan pelacur kelas atas seperti Kyungsoo? Apa ketulusan dan janji-janji Jongin semalam hanyalah bualan semata?

"Apa menurutmu Jongin bersungguh-sungguh?" Kyungsoo melirihkan suaranya, membuat Baekhyun mendekat kalau ingin mendengar lebih jelas. "Apa menurutmu Jongin memilik maksud tersendiri?"

Baekhyun kembali memiringkan kepala, "Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo."

"Kedatangannya, dia seolah mengejar-ngejarku. Bahkan merelakan uangnya dan diskon darimu untuk bertemu denganku, tapi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi dia tidak tertarik dengan tubuhku, tapi dia tidak menyentuhku selain memelukku." Kyungsoo mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan sirat tanya dari Baekhyun. "Apa itu tidak aneh? Dia pertama kali melihatku dihadang Chen dan Luhan. Apa seburuk itu Do Kyungsoo dimatanya?"

Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo sedang melantur. "Kurasa Jongin menyukaimu."

"Tidak secepat ini rentang waktunya, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memekikkan seruannya, lalu tertegun sambil menekuk lutut didepan dadanya. "Apa aku pantas merasakan nyaman saat didekatnya? Kami bukan teman, kami tidak mempunyai hubungan dekat apapun."

Baekhyun meraih lengan Kyungsoo lewat antara besi-besi itu, lalu mengelusnya perlahan. "Hei, cinta bisa datang tanpa alasan. Bukan karena cinta datang berdasar nafsu dan materi. Cinta yang tidak jelas justru lebih menggairahkan, Kyungsoo. Kurasa kau sedang mengalami yang semacam itu. Sindrom ajaib yang membuatmu tersenyum sendiri dan selalu terbayang sosoknya. Dulu, aku dan Chanyeol juga sepertimu." Senyum Baekhyun adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Kyungsoo setelah ia membuka matanya. Ia cukup menenangkan pikiran dengan cara itu dan hasilnya nol.

"Aku dan Jongin serta kau dan Chanyeol itu berbeda, Baek. Garis yang ditakdirkan pun sudah jauh meleset dibanding ekspektasi." Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan kadar kekecutan yang diatas rata-rata. Ia lalu menarik pegangan Baekhyun dilengannya. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Bolehkan aku tidur? Aku butuh istirahat."

Baekhyun sempat kebingungan, perubahan diri Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa ditebak. Adakalanya diawal ia merasa baik-baik saja, di menit berikutnya semua musnah dan berganti dengan kekalutan.

"Setidaknya makan dulu, Kyungsoo." Peringat Baekhyun, yang hanya dibalas tolehan singkat. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menuju alas tidurnya yang dingin dan menutupo separuh badannya dengan selimut tipis itu. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit dan Seungbin akan memarahimu habus-habisan, dia tidak mau rugi, kau tahu, kan?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya, masih memasang telinga saat mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang lamat-lamat. "Aku tahu." Kyungsoo menyahut pelan. "Tapi aku merindukan orangtuaku, aku merindukan kebebasanku, aku..aku..aku merindukan Jongin."

Sudah tidak butuh lagi rasanya ia akan uang. Semua kenewahan itu sudah tidak menjadi dominansinya setelah ia merasakan neraka ditempat terkutuk ini. Kyungsoo tidak punya alasan hidup selain karena Baekhyun, Lay Hyungnya dan..mungkin Jongin.

"Kau bisa mencaritahu keberadaan orangtuamu atau pulang kerumahmu yang dulu, Kyungsoo. Ini masih di Seoul, tahu. Kau bisa pergi saat masa hukumanmu selesai, dan Hari Rabu-mu kembali seperti semula." Baekhyun bersemangat sekali saat idenya terlintas begitu saja. "Ini akan berakhir lusa, kan?"

"Bagaimana memulainya?"

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan Jongin, dia tidak segan akan menolongmu. Kalian bisa mencarinya berdua, mencari informasi bersama. Bukankah ideku ini brilian sekali?" Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya, sejenak ia membersihkan debu yang tersapu celananya. "Persiapkan dirimu, Soo, katakan pada Jongin nanti malam."

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo tidak mendapati tanda-tanda kehidupan diruang bawah tanah ini. Selain dirinya yang senantiasa bernafas dan berkedip. Baekhyun sudah pergi. Hari Rabu-nya akan kembali di minggu depan, ia akan bermetamorfosis mencari puing-puing masa lalu yang tertinggal. Benar, sekarang ia punya Jongin yang selalu bersedia menjadi tamengnya. Tidak lagi seperti dulu, bukan lagi yang dulu, Kyungsoo tidak hidup sendiri sekarang. Ada Jongin disisinya.

Meski tak jelas apa hubungan mereka. Orang asing tidak saling mencium, kan? Bukan hubungan pelanggan-pemuas kalau semalam mereka hanya mengobrol dan beradegan mesra dibawah sinar rembulan.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo melangkah bersama Baekhyun, sesaat setelah Baekhyun menyimpan kunci sel Kyungsoo disakunya. Mereka berdua menuju ruang rias, dan terpaksa harus melewati koridor yang ramai oleh rekam-rekan sepenanggungannya. Kyungsoo merasakan tatapan tajam, sarat kebencian yang bercampur iri dilayangkan dua pemuda diujung sana. Luhan dan Chen. Sialan, Baekhyun menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dibalik tubuhnya saat menyadari kedua bedebah itu berjalan kemari.

"Mau apalagi kalian?" Baekhyun menekan suaranya. "Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo."

Luhan menyeringai, disusul jemari lentiknya yang membelai wajah cantiknya sendiri. "Aku tidak mungkin memberikan cacat pada primadona kita, Baekhyun." Suaranya yang dibuat-buat manis itu semakin menjemukkan ditelinga Baekhyun. "Dia yang seindah porselen dan menjadi kesayangan Seungbin ini." Chen yang ada disamping Luhan mengiyakan dengan tampang bodoh.

"Kalau Seungbin menyayangi Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan memperlakukannya jauh berbeda dengan kalian. Asal kalian tahu, Kyungsoo tidak seberuntung kalian!" Desisan Baekhyun itu memicu ketakutan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan temannya terus membela, bukankah ini masalahnya? "Sekarang, pergilah! Urusi pelanggan kalian masing-masing!"

Secara tiba-tiba, Chen menarik lengan Kyungsoo, kasar. Tak ia pedulikan rintihan itu, Kyungsoo meringis sebentar. "Cih! Semuanya sudah jelas, Baek. Kenapa kau terus membelanya, sih? Dasar! Hidupmu selalu disayang-sayang semua orang, ya. Pelanggan banyak, honor penuh, Seungbin yang memujimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu. Oh, sempurnanya." Chen mendorong bahu Kyungsoo, tidak sampai membuat tubuh itu terjungkal karena Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, Chen! Justru akulah yang seharusnya iri dengan kalian berdua! Kau hanya belum mengetahui semua kebusukan ini! Dengar, aku tidak pernah mendapat honor penuh, kebebasan dibatasi, lubangku kesakitan setiap hari karena pria-pria itu menyetubuhiku tanpa perasaan! Apa semua itu yang kau irikan dariku?"

Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu, lega rasanya ia bisa menyuarakan kepedihan yang selama ini dipendamnya sendiri. Biarkan mereka tahu, bahwa apa yang mereka lihat tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang semestinya terjadi. Kyungsoo beralih menarik Baekhyun, membawa langkahnya dan langkah Baekhyun meninggalkan Chen dan Luhan yang terbengong ria. Baekhyun mengikuti jalan cepat Kyungsoo, yang memburu dan tanpa arah. Hingga..

**Bruk**!

Kyungsoo menabrakkan diri denga seseorang disana, laki-laki yang menjulang tinggi. Baekhyun belum sempat membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, karena orang yang menunduk itu lebih dulu mengangkat lengan Kyungsoo berikut tubuh rapuhnya. Sampai kemudian wajah itu tampak jelas, kulit tan-nya, dan Kyungsoo yang seperti dihadapkan dengan ajal kematiannya. Terkejut, tertegun, dan mematung.

Dia adalah Kim Jongin? Kenapa dia ada diwilayah ini?

"Da-darimana kau mendapat akses kemari?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sama seperti pemikiran Baekhyun. "Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Dia malah menyapa Baekhyun yang menyatukan alisnya. "Kau tidak mau mengucapkan terima kasih dulu, Kyungsoo?"

Lalu Baekhyun tahu, kedua insan ini memang sedang dimabuk asmara. Ia bisa membuktikan argumennya benar lewat tatapan-tatapan tanpa bahasa itu.

"Kau tidak boleh ada disini. Kau tidak bisa memegangku sembarangan, Jongin." Ah, Baekhyun bahkan melupakan aturan itu. Bahwa Kyungsop eksklusif dan sensitif. Bahwa Kyungsoo berharga mahal. "Pergilah, Jongin."

"Kau mengusirku?" Jongin memutar bola matanya, malas, "Aku tidak punya uang lebih malam ini, Suho Hyung, tetangga apartemenku itu juga sedang pelit. Dan aku yakin Baekhyun tidak mau memberikan diskon lagi. Jadi, intinya aku tidak bisa menyewamu. Bolehkah aku mengobrol denganmu tanpa harus membayar?"

Baekhyun mulai menyadari kegilaan Jongin.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, kau tidak boleh ada disini. Aku tidak bisa menemui orang yang tidak terdaftar untuk memesanku, Jongin." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi masih bergerilya merabai kulit halusnya. "Temui aku saat kau sudah punya uang."

"Astaga, kau matre sekali, sih." Jongin mengacak rambutnya, "Baiklah, kalau begiti aku akan menunggumi sampai kau selesai melayani semua pelangganmu. Sampai subuh pun tak masalah. Ya! Jangan lupa, Kyungsoo!"

Nah, yang barusan adalah kegilaan Jongin yang kedua.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan seraya menaikkan bahunya, lalu berbisik pada Baekhyun, "Aku harus bagaimana?"

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

_A/n :_

Hah, berjumpa lagi dengan chapter empat dari ITIAV, ya!

Bagaimana? Mau menyumbangkan curhatan kalian dikolom review, ngga? Mungkin ada kesalahan, kalian bisa mengoreksinya. Mungkin ada kejanggalan, kalian bisa protes. Atau alangkah lebih baiknya kalau kalian mau memberi komentar membangun dan _request_ untuk menuju yang lebih baik ^^ Disarankan jangan jadi Siders, ya! Dosa loh, ntar~

Okay, Author mau mengucapkan banyak sekali Terima Kasih buat yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan review, hehe~ Itu semua bikin author semangat banget ngelanjutin fic ini, yay! Maafkan author juga karena lagi-lagi belum bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu u,u tapi beneran deh author seneng banyak yang respon positif!

**Aw, BIG THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS ^^ I LOVE U, GUYS!**

**Nah, SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Here We Go

"Berapa orang yang memintaku hari ini?" Kyungsoo menghampiri meja resepsionis dan bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki sebayanya. Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, dia segera melihat daftar dibuku catatannya. "Ya, Jaehyun-ah, jadi?"

Dia berdeham, lalu melepas kacamata minus-nya dan beralih meneliti wajah Kyungsoo. "Hyung, sepertinya ada lima kamar?"

"Kau terdengar tidak pasti. Apa itu pernyataan?" Kyungsoo mengetukkan jemarinya, bosan menunggu.

"Kalau aku? Coba cari namaku, Jaehyun-ah." Baekhyun menyela Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun yang tampak berpikir terlalu lama. "Ah, aku ada kencan dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau tunda sebagian pemesanan?"

"Bertingkahlah yang masuk akal, Baek. Mana bisa kau berbuat seenak hati? Aku tahu kau memuja Pangeran Chanyeol-mu, tapi-"

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku Kyungsoo ahjumma. Hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku masih sayang nyawa, dan tidak akan kubiarkan Seungbin itu sembar-"

"Ya!" Jaehyun mengeraskan volumenya, mengingat mereka ada disuasana disko. "Kenapa jadi berdebat, sih?" Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu mematut diri agar tampak tegak.

"Kami tidak berdebat." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama melempar tatapan.

"Baiklah, akan aku perjelas." Jaehyun akhirnya mengalah, ia menulis beberapa kalimat dikertas-kertas itu. "Kyungsoo Hyung, maaf ada ralat, malam ini kau dipesan enam kamar." Kyungsoo mengangguk, tidak membantah. Memang ini konsekuensinya, dan Seungbin selalu meforsir tenaganya pada pria-pria berkantung emas itu. "Baekhyun Hyung, kau seperti biasa, cukup tiga kamar dan mungkin salah satunya adalah Park Chanyeol." Tentang ini, Baekhyun tampak girang. Ia meninju udara saking senangnya.

"Kau dengar, Kyungsoo? Kubilang aku dan Chanyeol memang sudah dipertemukan oleh takdir dan Tuhan menghendakinya. Yay!" Baekhyun bahkan tidak sungkan memeluk Kyungsoo yang kelabakan beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo melepas hura-hura Baekhyun, lalu senyumnya tampak terpaksa. "A-aku cukup senang kau bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol." Tapi Baekhyun sadar, wajah itu mulai berubah di mode deritanya.

Jaehyun hanya memperhatikan gelagat keduanya, sampai ia tak enak hati jika harus menginterupsi mereka. "Baiklah, selamat bekerja, Hyungdeul." Jaehyun mengembangkan senyum seraya berisyarat dengan kepalan tangan.

"Terimakasih, Jaehyun-ah. Oh ya, kalau beg-"

"Kyungsoo," Kalimat Baekhyun terputus saat panggilan itu beraura seram. Seungbin ada diantara mereka. "Maaf Baekhyun dan Jaehyun, aku harus bicara dengannya."

Kyungsoo sempat ingin memprotes ajakan itu, tapi bisikan Seungbin ditelinganya benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Maka, ia berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan Jaehyun yang berulang kali mengangguk. Seungbin mengajaknya ke bar, duduk di dua kursinya dan menghadap salah satu bartender disana. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya bartender bertanya tentang pesanan.

"Ah, _Vodka_ dan _Rum_. Tidak banyak _Rum_, tambahkan _Mirin_ sedikit." Bartender menyanggupi permintaan Seungbin. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo menyambung pesanannya, tapi pemuda itu malah memainkan asbak. "Kau tid-"

"Aku tidak minum alcohol."

Seungbin mendengus, "Kau sudah bergelut disini selama bertahun-tahun dan masih bersikukuh tidak ingin meminum alcohol? Munafik." Lalu ia mengusir Bartender dengan kibasan tangan dan melirik lawan bicaranya yang terus merapatkan jubah.

"Aku tidak suka lama-lama disini. Banyak yang memperhatikanku dan aku risih. Bisakah-"

Seungbin menyulut cerutunya, lalu menghisap batang nikotin itu. "Memang sudah tugasmu dipandangi dan dinikmati seperti ini, kan?" Seungbin mengedarkan tatapannya dan mendapati bahwa pengunjung bar-nya benar-benar membludak malam ini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa ada pelanggan yang komplain? Aku sudah agresif dan tidak menampakkan ekspresi datar." Kyungsoo merasakan tawa Seungbin, sekaligus sebelah tangan pria itu yang tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya. "Ja-jangan menyentuhku."

"Jangan? Oh, tapi ini bukan tentang pelanggan yang komplain." Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya, merasa bingung. "Ini tentang seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini..ehm, aktif mengejar-ngejarmu."

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak punya kandidat lain selain Jongin. Tubuhnya tegang, dan kedua tangannya saling meremat. Bagaimana bisa Seungbin mengurusi seluk-beluk kehidupan pribadinya?

"Kau tampak terkejut, hm?" Seungbin mengucap terima kasih saat minuman kerasnya sudah diantarkan. Ia menggoyangkan gelas cantik itu baru menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kalau dia tidak berniat macam-macam pada penghasil uangku ini."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah, mencari-cari oksigen yang sengaja kabur saat ia sedang sekarat. Tidak, hanya, jangan biarkan Seungbin mencelakai Jongin.

"Jangan menja-oh, dia tidak berbahaya. Aku bisa jamin itu. Dia teman semasa sekolah Baekhyun." Disela grogi, Kyungsoo merasakan suaranya bergetar. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia orang baik."

"Ah, jadi teman Baekhyun? Aku tidak perlu khawatir karena dia orang baik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lemah. "Aku tidak akan kabur darisini. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa hidup diluar sana tanpa bantuanmu." Baiklah, biarkan sekali ini Kyungsoo mengemis asal Seungbin tidak menginterogasinya tentang Jongin.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak sanksi kalau kau memang bergantung padaku. Aku akan mencari tahu namanya."

Mata bulat itu mendelik kentara, jika saja temaram ruangan luas ini tidak menyamarkannya. Keterkejutan Kyungsoo tak ubah karena Jongin harus dilindungi. Ia hanya tidak ingin seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum harus dijauhkan darisini jika bukan karena ulah Seungbin.

"Dia tidak akan berulah dan kau tidak perlu tahu namanya."

Sangkalan spontan itu membuat Seungbin heran sedetik. "Kenapa? Apa kau mulai mencintainya?"

"Ti-tidak. Ka-kami hanya teman biasa dan tidak ada hubungan apapun."

Sekalipun Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan gelagapannya, Seungbin tetap teliti memperhatikan segala reaksi itu. "Tenang saja, Kyungsoo. Aku akan mencari info tentangnya, sama seperti aku mencari info Chanyeol yang memacari Baekhyun."

Tidak bisa lega yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Cara Seungbin memeriksa Chanyeol dulu mungkin bisa berbeda dengan caranya memeriksa Jongin sekarang. Kyungsoo patut gelisah akan hal ini. Tapi satu, ia tidak boleh terlihat jatuh semengenaskan ini.

"Baiklah. Terserah apa yang kau lakukan. Kau yang mengatur hidupku, bukankah kau adalah Tuhanku?" Kyungsoo sengaja melengos, tampak seolah tak gentar dengan ancaman mucikarinya ini. "Aku hanya ingin hukumanku berhenti minggu ini, sesuai dengan perjanjianmu."

Seungbin terkekeh, "Oh, hari Rabu? Tentu, Kyungsoo. Aku akan memberimu waktu luang untuk bertemu dengan kekasihmu, hm?"

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo seakan ingin melempari mulut itu dengan pecahan beling. "Aku tidak peduli dengan anggapanmu."

Seungbin mengepulkan asap dan beralih meneguk cairan berwarna-warni yang membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan mualnya. "Baguslah kalau kau masih menurut padaku."

Kemudian alunan musik _beat_ dari komposisi DJ diujung sana, benar-benar menghentak semua orang didalam sini. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang merasa telinganya pengang, dan Seungbin yang tampak tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Tentang pekerjaanmu." Kyungsoo pikir percakapan ini telah usai. Tapi laki-laki itu masih mengoceh dan membuat atensinya terbagi antara Jongin dan tetek-bengek lain. "Kontrak pemotretan pornomu akan aku perpanjang. _Striptease_-mu menjadi Sabtu dan Minggu. Lalu pelanggan, tidak ada batasan sampai subuh."

Ya, karena Kyungsoo sedang malas mendebat. Karena ia malas mencari masalah dan berakhir dengan tuduhan bersalah. "Terserah. Asal kau memberi honor yang pantas untukku. Aku harus mengirimkan uang untuk orangtuaku." Ia menggumam, tapi Seungbin pasti masih bisa mendengar setiap katanya.

Karena selama ini ia tahu, Seungbin menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengantar uang-uang yang dihasilkan Kyungsoo ke rumah orangtuanya. Kyungsoo yakin itu sampai ke tangan yang benar, oh atau tidak setelah ia melihat perubahan wajah itu. Makna ini mulai terasa janggal saat Seungbin tak juga mengeluarkan suara. Ia pasrah saja saat honornya hanya seperempat dan seperempatnya lagi untuk orangtuanya, sesuai dalih Seungbin. Lalu sisanya bisa diembat perusahaan lacur ini.

Tidak, ini semua mulai terkuak. Kenapa ia sebodoh ini? Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan semacam ini? "Kau tidak mengantarkannya pada orangtuaku? Benar?!" Bahkan suara Kyungsoo sudah meninggi, bersama gebrakan kecil dimeja. Seharusnya ia bisa mengira Seungbin akan melakukan kebejatan ini. Menipunya telak-telak.

"Tsk. Kurasa orangtuamu baik-baik saja tanpa uang dari anaknya." Seungbin berujar santai seolah ini bukanlah polemik besar.

Kyungsoo tentu saja geram, kemarahan yang ia pendam tentang harga dirinya tak seberapa dibandingkan ketidakwarasannya mempercayai Seungbin. "Kau boleh memperlakukanku serendah binatang, tapi tidak saat kau membawa orangtuaku ke kehidupan menyakitkan! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka! Dasar biadab!"

Tidak ada lagi kalimat-kalimat kasar yang mampu diucapkan Kyungsoo. Karena pada dasarnya, hatinya lebih sakit. Pengkhianatan yang didapatnya. Bahkan mengingat atas pengorbanannya untuk orang itu, sangatlah sia-sia tanpa imbalan apapun.

Kyungsoo mendorong kursinya kebelakang, ia berdiri bersama nafas berat. "Aku tidak memberimu perhitungan, selama ini aku sudah menghormatimu. Dan aku hanya tidak menyangka hatimu sudah membusuk dan lama mati. Apa ini balasan untuk pekerja yang selalu kau perlakukan seenak jidat?!" Selanjutnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi dari sana, menghilang dari Seungbin yang kini tertawa sendiri.

Tidak. Tidak ada airmata yang bisa diteteskan Kyungsoo. Dirinya terlalu kebal dengan segala kenyataan pahit yang bertahun-tahun dihadapinya. Kyungsoo hanya butuh menenangkan diri, ia hanya butuh ruang tersendiri untuknya memohon kebaikan Tuhan. Tsk, ini berkat kebodohannya. Sungguh, ini karena kepolosan dirinya yang begitu menaruh setitik percaya pada pria kurang ajar itu.

Sayang saja, tidak ada waktu untuk itu semua. Kyungsoo sudah sangat terlambat mendatangi kamar pelanggannya. Tapi kalau pelanggan itu mengamuk, salahkan saja Seungbin. Ya, salahkan dia. Kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, membaca catatan kecil yang diberikan Jaehyun. Ada enam kamar, tsk, banyak sekali. Ia bukannya mengeluh, ini hanya sebatas kerakusan hati yang mulai memberontak. Sudah lama Kyungsoo bertahan ditempat ini, dan ia sendiri yang tidak memutuskan untuk keluar. Jadi, ini salah siapa?

Deretan pintu disisi kanan dan kiri, membuat matanya harus jeli memeriksa nomor yang tertera disana dan sesuai dicatatan kecilnya. Tidak ada yang boleh terlewat akan urutannya. Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan, sekalipun matanya sudah berkaca dan ulu hatinya memar, ia harus professional. Oh, inikah rasanya bekerja? Kyungsoo hanya tidak pernah bermimpi bekerja menjadi lacur.

"1345, 1347, 1349, Oh ya!" Seruan itu muncul manakala ia sampai ditempat tujuan. Ah, hanya terlambat lima menit. Ia mengetuk, merapikan jubahnya—dalam hal ini agak menyingkap jubah—demi memamerkan lekuk tubuh yang mereka sewa.

Tidak lama, bunyi-bunyian kenop terputar mulai terdengar. Kyungsoo memasang tudung kepalanya, agak menunduk dan menemukan kaki telanjangnya memijak lantai dingin. Ia tak ingin bertemu tatap dengan pelanggan sebelum pelanggan itu sendiri yang memintanya.

"Ah, kau lama sekali." Oh, Tuhan. Kyungsoo membatin tentang semua pelanggannya yang selalu ingin keperfeksionisan. Lalu, tangan besar pria tambun itu mengangkat wajahnya, mencengkeram dagunya dan segera Kyungsoo temukan sepasang iris yang mengkilat penuh sirat mesum. Ia benci tatapan itu. "Ayo, masuk."

Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan dirinya diseret kedalam kamar, lengan kanannya yang otomatis memerah akibat cekalan kuat itu. Saat ia yakin pria ini akan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang lalu menelanjanginya, praduga itu malah ditepis. Kyungsoo berpikiran jika pelanggannya ini suka bermain lembut. Ah, ini bukan pada kebiasaan Seungbin. Ia selalu menyerahkan dirinya ke pria berangasan, sadistik dan kelainan lainnya. Ini kesalahan, oh atau ini karena Jaehyun yang salah memberinya catatan? Ataukah, kemungkinan terbaiknya pria ini hanya ingin mengobrol, sama seperti yang dilakukan Jongin?

Belum sempat Kyungsoo bersorak gembira, karena pria itu sudah membuka tudung kepala Kyungsoo, membuatnya bisa melihat keseluruhan ruangan. Kesenangannya buyar sudah saat ia menghitung jumlah orang disana. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Seungbin sialan!

"Bu-bukannya harus ada satu orang dalam satu kam-"

"Oh, kenalkan, mereka teman-temanku. Seungbin bilang jika membawa orang banyak, maka ada potongan harga."

Mereka melambai dan mulai tersenyum menjijikkan. Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menjebloskan Seungbin ke neraka dengan tangannya sendiri.

-ooo-

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Proudly Present**

…

**Do Kyungsoo **and **Kim Jongin**

_As Starring_

**SM ENTERTAINMENT**

_As Productions_

**EXO **and **EXO-L**

_They Belong to It_

© 2015

…

~Happy Reading~

…

Author POV

Jongin masih setia menanti detik dan menit mulai berganti jam. Bahkan selansir matahari mulai tampak diufuk timur. Bersama tumpukan kardus dan dinding kusam, ia berani mendudukkan diri berteman sepi. Ini hampir subuh, dan apakah Kyungsoo melupakannya?

Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika jawabannya benar. Karena semalaman suntuk, Kyungsoo pasti sibuk melayani banyak pelanggan kaya raya, karena semalaman suntuk itu ia akan mendesah dan meraung dibawah kungkungan pria-pria itu. Lalu disini Jongin, merasa tak seberuntung mereka yang bisa menyewa Kyungsoo dengan harga diatas langit, lalu disini pula Jongin saat dirinya merasa kesal dalam bayang-bayang Kyungsoo yang mengintainya.

Sungguh, Jongin tidak ingin penderitaan pelacur itu semakin tidak wajar. Jika saja Kyungsoo mau dibebaskan, maka tidak akan sesulit ini keadaannya. Dalam benak Jongin, Kyungsoo pasti sedang kelelahan. Belum lagi rektumnya yang dimasuki habis-habisan. Pasti membuatnya kesulitan berjalan dan tidak mampu menopang tubuh. Itu artinya, ia benar-benar lupa dengan Jongin?

Tapi prasangka terburuknya itu segera menguap bebas, tepat setelah suara-suara gemeresak yang berisik ada didekat pendengarannya. Jongin berdiri, melangkah perlahan menuju asal suara. Seseorang sedang mencoba membuka pintu, susah payah karena gebrakan tangan dan kakinya tidak membuahkan hasil. Jongin mendekat, kemudian mengintip lewat lubang kecil dipintu itu. Matanya membelalak senang hingga ia terburu membukakan pintu itu.

Kyungsoo menepati janjinya. "Oh Jongin. Kau mengajakku bertemu ditempat seperti ini? Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menyewaku dan tidak mau tahu aku harus bertemu denganmu, kan? Astaga, bukan digudang seperti ini juga." Kyungsoo memandangi langit-langit ruangan pengap itu, sawang laba-laba merajut disana. "Banyak debu." Ia lalu masuk, sengaja menabrak Jongin yang masih tertegun.

"Jangan cerewet. Sekali-kali pelacur kelas tinggi harus datang ke tempat kotor semacam ini, kan?"

"Pekerjaanku sudah kotor, Jongin." Kyungsoo membuka jendela, angin pagi pun berembus kencang setelahnya. "Kau ingin mengobrol lagi? Tsk. Pelangganku akan mengikuti caramu kalau mereka tahu membawaku kesini tidak memerlukan uang."

"Dengan senang hati aku tidak akan memberitahukan markas ini. Ah, anggap saja, kita bisa rutin bertemu disini."

Kyungsoo mengesah, "Kau bukan pacarku, Jongin." Ia bahkan tidak sadar mengatakan kalimat blak-blakan seperti itu. "Mm, jadi untuk apa kita rutin bertemu?"

"Karena aku ingin selalu melihatmu. Aku cukup tidak percaya kau datang kemari, kukira kau sedang kelelahan dan sengaja melupakanku."

"Oh, aku masih punya hati." Kyungsoo meniup debu halus ditangannya. Lalu berbalik dan mendapati Jongin melekatkan pandangannya. "Apa yang kau lihat? Tertarik dengan tubuhku?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan satu ronde denganku. Ah-ah, eh, maaf, bukan. Aku sedang melantur." Jongin mulai kelabakan, merutuki ketololannya salah bicara. Ia buru-buru menutup mulut dan membuat Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo pikir, kepolosan Jongin sudah ternodai. "Silahkan mengganti topik kalau begitu."

"Ini sudah subuh, kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku kemari, hei. Ingat?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu bersedekap.

"Maksudku, mm, ya, ya. Aku sedang _speechless._"

"Kau hanya terlalu grogi berhadapan dengan pelacur berharga satu rumah, Jongin."

Jongin melotot kali ini, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Jadi, ha-hargamu yang sebenarnya adalah- oh, astaga, Baekhyun memberiku banyak diskon." Kemudian sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menggaruk tengkuk yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Mereka mendudukkan diri dibawah jendela, membiarkan sepoian udara pagi menyejukkan wajah. Jongin berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo, memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha merapatkan jubahnya dan Jongin tidak bisa tidak meneguk ludah saat menyaksikannya tanpa hasil.

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku lagi, Jongin?" Kyungsoo menawarkan kegelisahan hatinya agar bisa terbagi.

Jongin menyanggupi dengan satu anggukan, "Itulah gunanya aku rela menunggumu sampai subuh. Mm, lagipula aku yang memintamu untuk bersikap terbuka, kan?"

"Ah, ya, benar." Ketidaksengajaan Kyungsoo bersinggungan dengan siku Jongin sempat menghentikan detikan waktu. "Ah, maaf. Mm, mm, jadi, ah bagaimana memulainya, ya?"

Jongin menengadah, menumpu dua tangannya diatas lutut yang tertekuk. Sementara Kyungsoo meluruskan kakinya, kegugupan mulai merambah.

"Kau ingin aku peluk lagi supaya bisa leluasa bercerita?"

Diam. Diam berarti setuju. Maka Jongin seolah mendapat lampu hijau, dan Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin merengkuh dirinya dalam dekap hangat.

"Masalahku kali ini lebih pelik, Jongin. Aku-aku, ah, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Jongin meremas bahu Kyungsoo yang ada ditangannya, menyalurkan sebuah ketenangan berbentuk sentuhan lembut. "Aku siap mendengarkan dan kalau aku bisa aku akan membantumu."

"Seungbin mencurigaimu, Jongin. Kemungkinan besar dia akan melarang kita bertemu lalu kita akan dijauhkan satu sama lain. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa eksklusifnya aku bagi dia. Aku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan sandaran, juga-juga, ah, aku juga tidak mungkin keluar darisini kecuali Seungbin yang mendepakku, Jongin."

Suara serak dan nafas pendek itu tidak teratur, bergetar disetiap kata dan terbata setiap penggal. Jongin berkedip sebentar, mengusir kantuk yang datang disaat tak tepat. "Seungbin siapa?" Dan hal konyol semacam itu yang malah keluar dari mulutnya. Bukannya memberi masukan dan solusi, tapi, hei, Jongin rasa ia tidak salah menanyakan peran utama dalam masalah Kyungsoo ini. "Maaf, tapi aku asing dengan nama itu."

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya, lalu memberengut. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Seungbin adalah Tuhanku. Dia yang memilikiku dan mengendalikan hidupku. Aku membencinya, Jongin."

"Tuhan?"

Jongin masih tidak mengerti, raut bodohnya begitu membuat Kyungsoo kegelian. "Dia adalah mucikari. Pemilk semua pelacur disini, termasuk aku dan Baekhyun."

"Ohh~" Jongin manggut-manggut. "Aku sudah bilang aku bisa mengeluarkanmu darisini. Aku akan mengumpulkan uang seharga lima rumah untuk membelimu."

"Mana bisa? Semalam saja kau tidak mampu." Kyungsoo menjawil hidung Jongin, gemas. Tapi candaannya tidak mengalami perubahan berarti akan kecanggungan tanpa sebab ini. "Aku tidak mau keluar karena aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Kau sudah membeliku, menampungku, dan lain sebagainya. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti aku yang berperan antagonis karena sudah merampas harta hidupmu? Lagipula..aku membutuhkan Seungbin. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak masalah, tahu. Tapi, ah, yasudah. Terserah kau saja. Selama itu tidak terlalu membebanimu, kurasa ini memang hidupmu, keputusanmu."

_Ini sangat membebaniku, dan kapan saja bisa merenggut nyawaku._ Meski itu hanya tersuara dibatin Kyungsoo, ia cukup senang mendapati senyum Jongin yang terasa damai.

"Kita harus mengurangi intensitas bertemu." Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, Jongin berubah serius. "Tentang masalahmu tadi, supaya Seungbin tidak curiga."

"O-oh ya, aku sampai lupa lagi, Jongin."

"Karena kau terlalu grogi berhadapan denganku." Jongin terkekeh, merasa menang dengan membalikkan kata-kata Kyungsoo sebelumnya. "Mm, kau bilang hari Rabu adalah hari bebasmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hanya sampai siang hari tiba aku kembali kemari."

"Kenapa tidak kabur?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau, Jongin."

"Padahal ada kesempatan terbuka luas."

"Seungbin punya banyak koneksi, ia bisa dengan mudah menemukanku."

Jongin pasrah saja, Kyungsoo memang keras kepala rupanya. "Jadi, kita bisa bertemu di hari itu? Benar, sekaligus menunggu tabunganku penuh supaya sekali waktu bisa menyewamu tanpa diskon." Tawa itu turut mengundang tawa Kyungsoo, ia memukul dada Jongin tanpa tenaga.

"Hanya, berhati-hatilah. Seungbin berbahaya, kau bersamaku lebih berbahaya." Desis Kyungsoo, seakan memberi kesan dramatisir.

"Dia bukan mafia, Kyungsoo." Jongin membunyikan retak lehernya, merasa pegal. "Kau tidak capek?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Sudah hilang saat aku berjalan kemari dan terbayang wajahmu saat mereka menyetubuhiku."

Lagi-lagi. Kyungsoo kerepotan sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa bicara sefrontal itu? Jongin diam, begitupun dia. Tidak ada yang membalas timpalan-timpalannya yang terdengar ambigu.

"Mm, Jongin?" Jongin menoleh, memenuhi panggilan Kyungsoo. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berkata khas lacur seperti itu."

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak terlalu masalah. Ia sudah memaklumi kalau hal ini kerap terjadi karena Kyungsoo seorang pelacur, yang dituntut memuaskan pelanggan dengan daya tarik _Dirty Talk-_nya sebagai sampingan servis tubuh.

"Berbicaralah sesuka hatimu." Tangan Jongin beralih mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tidak menyangka sinyal-sinyal aneh mulai tumbuh saat berdekatan dengan pelacur seperti ini. Karena apa? "Kau semenarik itu, Kyungsoo."

Karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo beranggapan bahwa ini saatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin larut dalam kesenggangan waktu tanpa ada kalimat dan kata yang menjadi memori.

"Jongin, mm, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan membantumu."

Kyungsoo kembali dalam mode gugupnya. Tanpa sadar ia memilin kain jubahnya, belum lagi pelintiran-pelintiran jemari Jongin dirambutnya, benar-benar menambah kadar kegugupannya saat ini. Tapi Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana Baekhyun menawarkan Jongin agar menolongnya.

"A-apakah Rabu besok kau sibuk?"

"Oh! Kau mengajakku kencan?" Jongin memekik dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merubah ekspresinya. "Tidak, aku tidak sibuk."

"Aku bilang aku meminta bantuanmu, bukan berkencan, Jongin."

"Oh, oke. Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?" Jongin kembali pada ketertarikannya semula. "Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat tadi."

"Kau seperti Chanyeol, kalau begitu."

"Chanyeol? Siapa lagi dia?" Pikiran Jongin berkecamuk. Mungkinkah-

"Dia pacar Baekhyun. Tingkahnya sulit dikenali, ah, maksudku, dia agak a_bsurd. _Entah bagian mananya yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta."

Fuh. Jongin merasa dadanya longgar setelah sesak menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun sudah punya pacar? Oh yaampun, aku sebagai sahabatnya merasa bersalah tidak mengetahui itu."

Lalu berkas-berkas cahaya mentari mulai menelusup masuk. Memberikan penerangan bagi gudang terbengkalai yang kini mereka huni berdua. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir darimana Jongin mengetahui adanya tempat ini.

"Yah, begitulah." Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya didada Jongin. Ia sudah mulai berani semenjak pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga berulang kali terjadi, membuat keduanya sama-sama berasumsi bahwa Tuhan menakdirkan waktu untuk mendekatkan diri. "Jadi, hari Rabu besok aku ingin kita bertemu di Taman Kota. Kau mau?"

"Aku pengangguran, jadi, tentu saja aku bisa kesana. Ada apa memangnya? Seingatku tidak ada festival yang diadakan Walikota disana."

Kadang, Kyungsoo jengah dengan kolotnya cara berpikir Jongin. "Aku ingin menemui orangtuaku, dan aku butuh bantuanmu atas rekomendasi Baekhyun. Kuharap kau mau mencari rumahku yang dulu, aku ingin bertemu orangtuaku yang sudah lama tertinggal." Ingatan Kyungsoo berkilas balik seolah pemutar film. Adegan dimana dirinya sampai disini lewat perantara Sehun, juga ucapan-ucapan selamat tinggal yang direkan lewat _tape recorder_. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Mm, tentu saja. Saat mendengar ceritamu malam itu, aku juga jadi merindukan orangtuaku di Apgujeong."

Jongin mengelus sisian wajah Kyungsoo, jemari hangat itu bertemu dengan kulit pipinya yang dingin. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Kyungsoo tanpa bertemu seorang Jongin."

"Kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo."

Sekali lagi, kecanggungan kembali menyergap dalam hening tak berujung. Tidak lagi setelah Jongin tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, membingkainya dengan kedua telapaknya yang besar dan terasa lembut.

"Aku..aku tidak bisa memendam ini, Kyungsoo."

Setelah ucapan itu, Jongin mencium Kyungsoo. Pelan menyapu bibir tebal itu sebagai kontradiksi dari kecupan. Kyungsoo mendelik, kaget bukan main. Sebaliknya, Jongin merasakan kontrol dirinya mulai pudar. Tidak berlangsung lama, karena tautan itu dilepas Jongin. Ia menanti reaksi Kyungsoo yang malah terdiam. Kali ini, Jongin tahu ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Ma-maaf, ah, aku kelepas-mmph~"

Kyungsoo yang menarik Jongin kini. Mereka sama-sama memiringkan kepala dan lidah keduanya yang berupaya mendominasi. Ciuman panas secara spontan. Begitu selesai, saliva-saliva yang menyambung itu segera terputus, pertukaran rasa bibir itu benar-benar sensasi tak terduga bagi keduanya.

"Aku kira kau sepolos itu, Jongin."

"Dan aku kira kau tidak mau disentuh."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Kyungsoo memajukan diri, menyerang Jongin secara serantan. Benar saja, sesuai permintaan Seungbin, Kyungsoo seagresif ini meski Jongin bukan terhitung sebagai pelanggannya. "Diam, dan aku yang akan memuaskanmu."

Kalimat itu adalah penanda dimana adrenalin Jongin terasah dan miliknya mulai tegang mengeras. Kyungsoo terlalu lihai mempermainkan tubuhnya, tidak salah jika ia dinilai harga tinggi dan sebagai satu-satunya pelacur terampil. Lalu Jongin membuktikannya sendiri pada pukul enam pagi saat ini.

Kyungsoo sudah menggapai kepala Jongin, menekannya hingga mulut mereka kembali beradu dalam pagutan-pagutan memabukkan. Secapat kilat pula Kyungsoo menyampirkan jubahnya dan melucuti satu-persatu pakaian Jongin. Jongin hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo yang aktif sampai saatnya tiba nanti, biar ia rasakan bagaimana pelacur mahal memanjakan dirinya.

Kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah menjilati dada Jongin, terus turun hingga mulutnya bertemu kejantanan dibawah perut. Kyungsoo mengulum milik Jongin, terasa penuh dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Jongin yang mendesah, sementara Kyungsoo menyeringai. Beberapa menit setelah _blowjob_ Kyungsoo terselesaikan, Jongin menyemburkan cairannya agar tertelan tenggorokan partnernya.

"Ngh..ssh, Kyungsoo, uuh~"

"Hah, hah, Jongin, mmh~"

Keadaan berbalik karena Jongin berada diatas Kyungsoo sekarang. Jongin memberi tanda sebanyak mungkin dileher Kyungsoo, tetapi dorongan kecil didada membuatnya terusik sebentar. Jongin bertanya-tanya, tapi Kyungsoo tampak sulit berbicara.

"Ja-jangan ada tanda, mmh, Seungbin bisa tahu."

"Dia bisa mengira itu tanda dari pelangganmu."

"Tidak, Jongin. Dia cukup cermat tanda ini dibuat pagi ini bukan malam tadi."

Baiklah, Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia memberi kecupan-kecupan lagi diseluruh wajah Kyungsoo. Terus berlanjut hingga tanpa persetujuan apapun, lubang melonggar Kyungsoo sudah merasakan jemari Jongin disana. Hanya tiga detik sampai tercabut kembali, lalu Jongin melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo, belahan rectum Kyungsoo begitu menggiurkan.

"Kau siap?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terlalu siap dibagian ini. Oh ayolah, aku sudah terbiasa, Jongin."

"Aku hanya memberi aba-aba."

Selebihnya, Jongin telah mengarahkan kejantanannya dilubang Kyungsoo, mendorong-menarik agar terbenam seluruhnya. Berikut hentakan yang diciptakannya dan membuat seseorang dibawah sana tersentak-sentak mengikuti tempo dan ritmenya.

"AH! JONGIN~!" Kyungsoo melenguh bersama teriakan kerasnya. Jongin terus menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo tanpa henti. Jongin bahkan memejamkan matanya, tak ingin kehilangan setiap kenikmatan cuma-cuma ini. "Nghh~ Jongin, aaaah~"

"Sssh, Kyungsoo, uuh~ Kita ber-bersh-bersamh-aaah~!"

Karena setelah erangan itu, Jongin tidak bisa menahan cairannya agar meluber kepantat dan perut Kyungsoo, meski sebagian besarnya tenggelam bersama kedut berkerut lubang surgawi itu. Jongin melemas, begitu pula Kyungsoo. Keduanya sama-sama terengah. Tak menyadari hingga kegiatan ini benar-benar menguras keringat.

"Kau pintar memilih tempat, hm? Terpencil dan memojok." Jongin menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyungsoo. Lalu tersenyum didetik yang sama.

"Karena aku tahu kegiatan panas ini akan kita lakukan tanpa rencana."

"Kau baru mengenalku dalam beberapa malam, dan seliar ini saat bercinta?" Kyungsoo menerima lidah Jongin yang lagi-lagi meminta akses masuk.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku? Dan aku mendapatkanmu secara gratis? Ah, tidak kupercaya semalam mimpi apa."

Kyungsoo merasakan kesempurnaan mulai memeluknya saat mendapati senyuman Jongin. Mata teduh Jongin, kulit eksotis Jongin, dan milik Jongin yang ajaib. "Apa aku terburu-buru? Aku hanya bisa agresif seperti didepanmu."

"Tidak, kau sangat memuaskan." Kening Jongin dan kening Kyungsoo menyatu, mendapati kemesraan dipagi hari berteman kicau burung. Ini semua terasa indah. "Karena kau melakukannya dengan cinta jika bersamaku."

Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya. Benar. Benar sekali, Jongin.

-ooo-

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, masa hukuman Kyungsoo berakhir minggu ini. Baekhyun yang membebaskannya, sementara serenteng kunci itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo agak trauma dengan jeruji sel.

"Selamat datang di hari Rabu-mu yang bebas, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengantar Kyungsoo menuju pintu keluar 'labirin' prostitusi ini. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Taman Kota." Setelah berada dipintu utama, Baekhyun yang membuka pintu besar itu dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo melewatinya. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu kau menemui seseorang." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena Kyungsoo hampir menjauh. "Salam untuk Jongin! Hari ini aku juga akan menemui Chanyeol~"

Kyungsoo tidak menghentikan langkah, tapi ia berbalik dengan senyuman. "Semoga sukses dengan kencanmu, Byun Baekhyun! Salam untuk Chanyeol Hyung, jugaa~" setelah membalas lambaian Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menghilang dari sejauh mata Baekhyun memandang.

Bus sudah bersiap dihalte, menunggu penumpang agar memenuhi tempat dan berbaik hati menunggu Kyungsoo pula yang sudah berlari dari ujung tikungan. Dalam pertama kali hari Rabu-nya yang bebas, Kyungsoo tidak membawa buku untuk dibacanya di Taman Kota, dan untuk pertama kalinya lagi, Kyungsoo tidak akan sendirian disana. Ada Jongin.

Kyungsoo memandangi jendela disamping wajahnya, agak tidak peduli dengan hiruk-piku penumpang lain yang bising. Tidak bertahan lama, karena ia merasakan tangan kecil sedang menarik ujung mantelnya.

"Op-ppa." Dia memenggal sebuta itu, terdengar lucu dan terlihat menggemaskan. Gadis itu masih anak-anak, dan Kyungsoo rasa ia tidak asing dengannya. "Masih ingat aku?"

Kyungsoo tampak berkutat dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana awalan ia menemukan bocah cantik ini? Tapi ingatannya sedang bekerja dengan baik, ia lalu cepat memangku bocah itu agar tidak tertabrak orang-orang dewasa didalam bus.

"Eunmi? Astaga. Kau mau kemana? Kenapa sendirian?" Mata bulat Eunmi membuat tawanya pecah. Ia mencubit pipi gembul bocah itu seraya mendumel sendiri.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak tersesat, kok, Oppa. Aku tahu rumahku." Tidak perlu Kyungsoo khawatir berlebihan, karena Eunmi tampak lebih mandiri sekarang, semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya beberapa minggu lalu yang masih menunjukkan sisi manja bocah itu. "Aku sudah berumur tujuh tahun kemarin, Oppa."

"Waaah~ _Saengil Chukae_, Eunmii~" Sayangnya, ini membuat Kyungsoo bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. Kapan terakhir kali ia mendapat ucapan selamat dihari ulangtahunnya? "Kau sudah semakin besar."

Eunmi tersenyum, "Itu semua berkat buku yang Oppa belikan. Eunmi belajar banyak darisana. Buku ceritanya memberi amanat yang bagus, Oppa." Lalu tangan-tangan kecil itu melingkar dibahu Kyungsoo, bermaksud untuk memberi pelukan.

"Benarkah? Baguslah. Berarti Oppa tidak sia-sia membelikanmu buku itu." Kyungsoo mengusak helai rambut pendek Eunmi, yang terlihat berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. "Kau darimana memangnya?"

Eunmi melepas pelukannya, lalu memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. "Oppa sudah lelah. Oppa ingin pergi."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti ucapan Eunmi, mencoba mendekatkan diri atau menyalahkan pendengarannya yang mungkin bermasalah.

Eunmi mengulang kalimatnya, "Oppa sudah lelah. Oppa ingin pergi." Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo sadar anak ini berucap tanpa tahu maksudnya.

"Ke-kenapa, Eunmi?" Mungkin Kyungsoo berpikiran jikan Eunmi adalah cenayang. Dia memang benar jika kini Kyungsoo sedang lelah dan ingin pergi. Tapi ia tidak tahu, sangat tidak tahu mengapa rasa itu datang pada dirinya dan ditangkap oleh Eunmi. Semakin mengejutkan jika kalimat itu, Eunmi katakan dengan raut datar menghadap jendela. "Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Eunmi merasakannya. Oppa kasihan."

Sialan. Kalau sudah begini jadi Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengasihani diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eunmi. Oppa baik-baik saja."

Eunmi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, lalu membawanya pada tangkupan tangan-tangan kecilnya. Lalu anak itu mengatupkan mata dan seolah sedang berkomat-kamit melafalkan bahasa asing.

"Semoga Oppa bahagia. Semoga Oppa tidak sakit. Tuhan selalu melindugi Oppa."

Tidak dipungkiri, berkat kalimat mengharukan itu, airmata Kyungsoo sukses luruh. Ia menyekanya sekilas lalu beralih memeluk Eunmi seerat yang ia bisa.

"Aku harap, kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dikehidupan yang lain atau dimanapun. Terimakasih, Eunmi, doamu berharga sekali dan semoga Tuhan mengabulkannya."

Karena Tuhan tidak tidur. Kyungsoo yakin semua ini akan berakhir dengan penyelesaian yang telah terkonsep.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo tidak akan menceritakan perihal pertemuannya dengan Eunmi, karena Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Kyungsoo menemukan laki-laki tan itu sedang duduk dibangku panjang, posisinya mendukung karena pohon rindang yang rimbun dedaunan itu melindungi kepala mereka dari terik matahari. Jongin tampak bermain ponsel saat Kyungsoo menutupi mata laki-laki itu menggunakan dua telapak tangannya.

"_I know who you are."_

Lalu tangan-tangan kokoh Jongin memegangi tangan Kyungsoo, ia sedikit menarik pemuda dibelakangnya agar bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu kecupan. "Ah, Jongin~" Hanya itu sebagai betuk protes saat banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi keduanya sama-sama acuh.

"Kau sudah berani menjahiliku, hm?" Jongin meraih Kyungsoo agar duduk disampingnya dan saling berbagi pelukan disana. "Padahal kau bukan pacarku."

"Akan." Kyungsoo cepat menyambar. "Kita akan menyusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ah, tapi perbedaannya adalah kita tanpa persetujuan, Baekhyun sudah disetujui. Seungbin sudah seperti orangtuaku saja."

"Baiklah, kau memberiku harapan kalau begitu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan yang namanya Chanyeol. Pria seperti apa dia, yang mampu menekuk sifat kekanakan Baekhyun." Jongin menyentuh tengkuk Kyungsoo, merabanya pelan. "Aku juga jadi ingat pertama kali kita bertemu disini. Tidak saling mengenal."

Kyungsoo menerawang pandangannya ke langit cerah diatas kepala, lalu kembali mengadu tatap dengan iris legam milik Jongin. "Kau aneh, Jongin. Datang, duduk sebentar, lalu pergi. Apa maksudnya?"

"Karena aku yang merasa aneh denganmu. Mengucap salam untuk dirinya sendiri. 'Selamat Pagi, Kyungsoo.' Aku masih ingat wajahmu saat itu, haha, seperti orang gila!"

"Ya! Kau mengataiku gila?" Kyungsoo menyenda-guraunya, ia menjitak kepala Jongin meski tak timbulkan sakit apapun. Tapi pria itu malah mengaduh, berpura-pura. Pada akhirnya, tawalah yang meledak seiring Jongin menggelitiki Kyungsoo. "Haah~ ayo, Jongin, kita ke rumahku."

"Kau masih ingat jalannya?"

Mereka seolah baru tersadar tentang tujuan utama. Hingga Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan kini mereka sudah berjalan di trotoar. Menjadi pejalan kaki selama Kyungsoo sibuk celingukan dan Jongin sibuk meminta maaf karena bahunya menabrak bahu-bahu lain.

"Kalau jalannya tidak berubah sementara aku tidak pernah keluar."

Jongin masih menikmati tangan Kyungsoo yang menggengam tangannya. Tangan Kyungsoo terasa basah dan dingin, tidak seperti umumnya manusia. Apa dia sedang gugup?

"Memangnya selama hari Rabu kau tidak pernah mengunjungi orangtuamu? Apa yang kau kunjungi hanya Taman Kota?" Kyungsoo mengangguk demi balasan atas pertanyaan Jongin. "Apa kau sedang gugup?"

Mereka sudah berada disebuah gang sekarang, yang jalan setapaknya mereka ikuti agar sampai dipemukiman sederhana tak terjamah. Ah, bukankah Jongin seharusnya bersyukur, ia masih bisa tinggal di apartemen senyaman itu sebagai tempat tinggalnya? Sekalipun kini Jongin merasa bersalah karena tak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan dan otomatis hal itu membuat orangtuanya kecewa. Tapi ah, bandingkan dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin harus belajar banyak dari sosok rapuh serba kuat itu. Bekerja setiap hari, seharian penuh. Pekerjaan kotor sebagai lacur dan harga diri direndahkan. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Belum lagi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan orangtuanya sekarang. Tsk, Jongin mulai mengiba.

"Aku tidak gugup, Jongin. Aku-aku takut. Aku takut jika-"

"Sssh, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Jongin yang tahu perasaan Kyungsoo, segera menariknya dalam pelukan. Mengusap-usap surai cokelat Kyungsoo dan turut membisikkan kalimat penenang baginya. "Yang ini rumahmu?"

Didepan keduanya, rumah berukuran lantai satu apartemen Jongin ini tampak tidak terawatt. Menandakan jika sudah lama tidak memiliki penghuni, tidak sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengetuk dan seseorang keluar darisana.

"Ahjumma!" Itu Bibi Kyungsoo, segera menghambur kepelukan wanita itu dan berpindah dari pelukan Jongin.

"Ky-Kyungsoo? Ini kau, Nak?" Bibinya menjauhkan diri Kyungsoo, dan mendapati wajah keponakannya telah berubah banyak. "Kau hidup dimana selama ini, astagaa~ Sayang, oh, Kyungsoo-ku yang malang."

"Hiks, maaf, aku-aku tidak berani mengnujungi kalian, karena aku takut, hiks, aku takut, merindukan kalian. Aku tidak bisa kembali, Ahjumma, aku tidak bisa pulang." Kyungsoo tak peduli lagi baju bibinya sudah basah oleh airmata yang membanjir. Jongin ada dibelakang sana, seketika mencelos saat ungkapan itu tercetus begitu saja. Dia bisa pulang, hanya dia yang tidak mau. Jongin membatin sendiri. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Mm, aku hanya sebentar, Ahjumma. Ah ya, bagaimana ibu dan ayah?"

Tidak, inilah ketakutan Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai terjadi. Mata bibinya berubah sayu dan wajahnya seketika sendu. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo masuk kerumah, duduk disofa rombeng yang tak lagi layak pakai. Jongin juga mengikutinya, mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo demi aliran rasa tenang. Seharusnya, uang yang dihasilkan Kyungsoo bisa digunakan untuk biaya hidup orangtuanya, memperbaiki rumahnya, dan-dan, ah, dasar bajingan Seungbin. Kyungsoo jelas tak mampu menahan gemertak giginya, emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap karena hal itu.

"Ahjumma, di-dimana ayah dan ibu?"

Pengulangan itu membuat bibinya berani mengangkat wajah dan memandang Kyungsoo. "Kau terlambat, Kyungsoo."

"Te-terlambat? Ja-jangan, Ahjumm-hiks, jangan."

Lalu bibinya tak kuasa menahan tangis, Kyungsoo kembali berada dipelukannya. "Ya, maafkan Bibi, Kyungsoo. Umma-mu telah meninggal setahun lalu."

Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah puing-puing bumi meruntuhi Kyungsoo. Seketika ia terbayang bagaimana sosok ibunya, bagaimana mereka terakhir bertemu dan bagaimana Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Ini sudah jelas salahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tapi isakannya mengencang, seduannya menggema. Ia tidak meronta, tapi mengeratkan pelukan seolah meminta perlindungan. "Hueee~hiks, U-umma, maafkan Kyungsoo, hiks. Bu-bukan salah Ahjumma, bukan, hiks~ Umma, hiks~" Kyungsoo tetap menangis sekalipun ada Jongin yang menenangkannya disana, bibinya memberi efek tangis yang sama pula. Hingga mereka terhanyut bersama, menyisakan Jongin bersama geledak petir yang dilintar seperti Kyungsoo mengalaminya. Jongin mencelos, sepahit inikah kenyataan?

"Dia meninggal karena sakit keras, Kyungsoo. Kau tak kunjung kembali setelah beberapa orang itu mengantarkan uang untuk pelunasan hutang."

Benar. Kyungsoo memang sudah terlambat. Menyesal pun tak berguna, toh selama ini waktunya tak dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Dengan dalih, ia tak kuasa merasakan belati menyayat sembilu hatinya jika melihat wajah orangtua tanpa bisa kembali kerumah. Tidak ada kata lain selain menyesakkan. Ini benar-benar terlambat, dan-dan mungkin bukan salah Seungbin. Dalam teori ini, Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa pihak yang salah tetap dirinya. Kecerobohan masa lalu.

"Hiks, ma-masalah terjadi, Ahjumma. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, hiks, seharusnya kalian mendapat uang dariku. Tapi, hiks, karena masalah itu, uangku tidak sampai kesini dan-dan semuanya berantakan. Ayah dan ibu tak mendapat kabar tentangku-"

"Hingga mereka mengira kau telah meninggal." Bibinya menyambung kalimat Kyungsoo yang sengaja terpotong. "Tapi Bibi yakin, kau masih hidup. Benar, ternyata kau masih hidup. Masih sehat, ah, Bibi bersyukur, Nak."

"U-umma, hiks, umma, salahkan Kyungsoo, kutuk Kyungsoo, hiks~ Argh!" Kyungsoo terlalu hampa pada kekosongannya, ia tak kuasa menahan detak jantungnya yang melemah dan kepalanya yang pening bukan main. Ia terlalu memaksakan diri, hingga kini limbung. "A-ayah dimana? Satu-satunya harapanku, hiks~"

"Jangan seperti ini, Kyungsoo." Bibinya terbawa kepanikan, ia membawakan segelas air untuk diminum Kyungsoo. "Ayo, lihat ayahmu." Wanita itu membantu Jongin memapah Kyungsoo, sejak tadi ia tak banyak bertanya tentang siapa Jongin. Yang terpenting baginya adalah keadaan Kyungsoo didepan matanya baik-baik saja. Mereka menuju kearah belakang, seorang pria setengah abad tampak membelakangi ketiganya. "Itu ayahmu. Dia-hiks, dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, Kyungsoo."

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya melemas sekarang, hampir jatuh jika Jongin tak menangkap tubuhnya. Kenyataan pahit bertubi-tubi menghampirinya hari ini. Terlalu sakit, terlalu sesak. "A-ayah, gi-gila?"

Bibinya mengangguk, lalu berlalu darisana. Memilih memberi ruang untuk Kyungsoo dan Ayahnya. Ia sendiri tak kuasa melihat Kakak dan Keponakannya mengharu-biru disana, sudah cukup banyak ia menjadi saksi keluarga ini. Terlalu pedih.

Perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Ayahnya, yang duduk dikursi roda dengan tatapan nyalang bercampur nanar lurus-lurus. Kyungsoo berjongkok diikuti Jongin yang menjagai keseimbangan pemuda didepannya. Kyungsoo meraih tangan ayahnya, menciumnya lama sekali hingga setetes airmata kembali menetes dan kini membasahi kulit ayahnya yang mematung. Jongin merasakan pandangannya mengabur, dipenuhi airmata karena menyaksikan kehidupan Kyungsoo begitu memutilasi dirinya.

"Ap-ppa." Lirihan Kyungsoo tidak memberi perubahan gerak pada pria itu. Selain diam dan tak berkedip. "Ini aku Kyungsoo, kumohon, hiks, jangan seperti ini." Kyungsoo berusaha memeluk ayahnya, tetapi tepisan kasarlah yang ia dapat. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak ingin ayahnya bereaksi sedemikian rupa. "Appa, aku anakmu, yang dulu pergi dank au pikir telah mati. Maafkan aku, Appa, aku, hiks, aku, menyayangimu."

Saat kecupan itu mendarat dikening ayahnya, ia malah meronta. Berteriak histeris, dan membuat semua yang ada disana segera memegangi lengan pria itu agar diam. Bibinya datang tergopoh, membawa suntikan yang tak dimengerti Kyungsoo dan Jongin, untuk kemudian memberikan cairan itu masuk lewat pori-pori ayahnya.

"Ini agar ayahmu tenang. Dia selalu mengamuk dan memanggil namamu dan ibumu."

Astaga. Setelak itukah godam raksasa menghantam jantungnya? Kyungsoo masih bertopang pada Jongin, sebelum akhirnya merosot dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hidup macam apa ini, keluarga macam apa ini, hiks~ Ayah gila, Ibu meninggal, dan anaknya pelacur. Hiks~ Tidak adakah keadilan yang mau berbaik hati padaku, Jongin? Hiks~"

Bahkan kalimat Kyungsoo telah mengentikan degup jantung bibinya selama beberapa detik. Jadi, keponakannya selama ini, menghilang karena ia bekerja sebagai pelacur?

"Bukan, hiks, bukan aku yang mau hidup seperti ini, hiks~ Ini hukuman Tuhan, aku telah menelantarkan orangtuaku, hiks, Jongin, aku manusia berdosa yang hina. Hiks, jangan sentuh aku, hiks~"

Kini Kyungsoo ada dititik terlemahnya untuk putus asa. Menganggap keberadaannya sama sekali tak berarti. Ia berulang kali meremas kepalanya, selalu dicegah Jongin hingga rambut-rambut itu terjatuh kelantai. Kyungsoo memandangi wajah ayahnya, terlalu menyedihkan. Hidupnya, keluarganya, semuanya menyedihkan.

Sebelum akhirnya ia melepas diri, dan ambruk dipangkuan Jongin. Pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

A/N :

Haloha!

Uh, yeah. Kyungsoo mendapat kenyataan pahit biar kelar sekalian masalalunya, hoho xD Jongin sudah tidak polos dan dia bener-bener kesengsem sama Kyungsoo, nih. Jongin sih latarbelakang keluarganya oke-oke aja, ngga bermasalah :p Nah, mau kutekankan, buat yang minta Kyungsoo dibebasin Jongin, tsk, itu emang nggabisa dikabulin. Soalnya, jalan ceritanya udh ada sendiri muehehe~

Yang sudah fav/foll kalo ngga review bikin nyesek tuh, PHP banget kesannya uuuh~ Ayo ya, Siders, review doong

Maaf kalau chapter diata kurang memuaskan, terus feel-nya pada ngga dapet. Author ngebut nih nyelesein ini xD Typo selalu cinta mati sama tulisan saya jadi dia ada dimanapun~Ohya, author ucapkan BIG THANKS buat yang sudah mereview, fav dan foll ._. Maaf lagi tidak bisa membalas satu-satu karena author sok sibuk waks tapi saya senang dengan respon kalian yang mendukung, terimakasiiih!

Mau bertanya seputar saya dan fanfic saya,

Ask aja di askfm :

DontJudgeMeLikeYoureRight

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Everything has Change

Selepas Kyungsoo mengetahui segala beban hidup yang ia tinggalkan—pemuda itu benar-benar ambruk. Dalam artian ini, adalah Kyungsoo yang berubah drastis. Dia tak berhenti merenung, melamun dan kebanyakan mengurung diri. Bahkan menolak diajak bicara ataupun bertegur sapa. Bukan hanya Jongin yang kewalahan—Baekhyun pun kena imbasnya.

Lihat. Wajah pucat-pasi, mata sayu meredup, tubuh lemas melemah dan kepala yang terus mengeluhkan pusing. Kadang, Kyungsoo juga demam dan beberapa kendala lain. Seperti flu—anehnya, sejak seminggu lalu flu itu tak kunjung sembuh.

Syukurlah, Jongin masih mau bersanding dengan Kyungsoo. Tetap ada disampingnya—menyuapi makan, mengelus surai dan mengobrol. Sejauh ini, kegiatan itu mereka lakukan dibawah perlindungan Baekhyun.

Meski Seungbin terus bertanya-tanya, kapan Kyungsoo bisa kembali bekerja. Karena sungguh, selama tujuh hari ini pemasukan bar-nya sangat menipis.

"Umma—Appa, maafkan Kyungsoo—hiks—"

Baekhyun tentu miris melihat keadaan Kyungsoo—bak mayat yang siap dikubur. "Sssh—Kyungsoo, dengarlah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, mereka baik-baik saja." Ia tak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya barusan. Memang apanya yang baik-baik saja?

"Jongin—kemana? Hiks—"

Baekhyun mendekat, kedua lengannya memeluk Kyungsoo dari arah belakang. "Tidurlah dulu, saat kau bangun nanti Jongin sudah ada disini. Ya?" Kyungsoo memaku pandangannya—kosong.

Tapi, ia menuruti titah Baekhyun. "Aku lelah, Baek. Aku tidak mau bekerja lagi—aku ingin keluar dari sini. Hiks—" Kyungsoo membaringkan diri, dibantu Baekhyun yang menaikkan selimut sebatas dadanya. "Aku ingin memulai hidup yang lain. Bisakah?"

"Bisa." Semantap itu Baekhyun berucap. Ia meretas senyum dan menghapus setitik airmata yang mengaliri pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu Jongin selalu punya yang terbaik untukmu." Karena Baekhyun percaya pada Jongin, bahwa ia mampu membawa Kyungsoo ke kehidupan yang membaik. Mungkin kelak.

Kyungsoo mengangguk—entah paham atau tidak. Ia mendadak gelisah dan resah. Sepersekian detik itu Kyungsoo malah mengerang kesakitan. Ia meringis tatkala memegangi kepala, bergantian dengan tenggorokan—dan Baekhyun jelas melihat tanda merah menghitam di kulit karibnya ini.

"Uhuk—ah. Tenggorokanku sakit, kepalaku sakit, Baek—ngh!" Setiba-tiba itu Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun kalang-kabut. "Ah! Badan—ngh, badanku kaku." Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari, seolah tak tahan dengan pesakitan yang menderanya saat ini.

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku akan menyuruh Seungbin memanggil Dokter—kau tunggu disini." Baekhyun tergopoh berlari menuju pintu. Sayang sekali, belum sempat ia meloloskan diri, seseorang menerjang tubuhnya.

Kim Jongin. "Hei, hei, ada apa, Baek?"

Jongin terburu memegangi Baekhyun—yang berkeringat dingin dan merasa sangat kebingungan.

"Kyungsoo—hiks—dia kesakitan." Baekhyun menunjuk.

Tidak perlu menunggu lagi, karena Jongin sudah menampakkan kekalutannya sekarang. Ia segera melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun dan mendekap Kyungsoo—sedikit berusaha mengurangi gelinjangan-gelinjangan tak beraturan itu.

"Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas, Baek. Dia demam lagi. Oh, bukannya kemarin ia sudah membaik?" Jongin berulang-kali mengecup kening Kyungsoo, memintanya bersabar. "Bilang pada bos-mu, Kyungsoo harus segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit."

"Seungbin tidak mau repot-repot melakukan itu, Jongin. Apalagi kalau kau berani memperlihatkan dirimu—bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa bertemu Kyungsoo lagi."

"Tapi, Kyungsoo sekarat, Baek. Hei, yang benar saja dia setega itu pada pekerjanya?" Jongin memekik, frustasi. "Kyungsoo-ya, sadarlah, tetap terjaga. Aku ada disini, ya? Kyungsoo, bertahanlah."

"Sakit, Jong—hh." Nafas Kyungsoo terdengar putus-putus, setengah memaksakan diri. Ia masih merasakan denyut ngilu di kepala, tenggorokan yang panas, dan seluruh kulitnya membentuk ruam. "Aku tidak kuat. Sakit, sakit, Ah!"

Jongin mulai terisak, ia memeluk Kyungsoo seerat mungkin. "Sejak kapan kau merasakan gejala seperti ini, Kyungsoo? Hiks—" Lirikannya terhenti di sudut mata, mendapati Baekhyun ikut bergabung.

"Hh—sudah lama. Aku hanya mengabaikan ini. Pusing, flu, dan ah—sendi serta otot yang kaku. Ngh—sudah lama, Jongin—hh." Jongin berkelana dengan pikirannya, berusaha menemukan jalan terbaik bagi Kyungsoo. "Sakit—hiks—sakit."

"Baek, panggilkan bos-mu. Aku akan bicara padanya." Jongin mengatupkan matanya sebentar. Ia tidak kuat lagi menyaksikan Kyungsoo tersiksa sebegini rupa. "Bagaimanapun, dia harus mau bertanggung jawab tentang penyakit Kyungsoo."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah sekarang, Baek. Aku siap dengan konsekuensinya."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Karena Baekhyun tak punya celah demi menolak permintaan Jongin. Ya, sepeninggal Baekhyun, Jongin kembali pada Kyungsoo yang beberapa minggu lalu masih memancarkan bias terang dari mata bulat, ocehan cerewet dari bibir hati dan rajukan manja yang selalu berakhir menggelayut dilengannya. Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu, Kyungsoo. Tapi tenanglah, aku selalu siap—tanpa disuruh pun untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungimu."

Kyungsoo tak membalas. Lelaki mungil itu mungkin sudah pingsan—dan untuk sejenak, Jongin membiarkannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan penyakit Kyungsoo semakin berlarut. Ia hanya tidak bisa melihat _kekasihnya _meraung histeris karena sakit-sakit itu tak mau enyah.

"Sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo." Sekilas Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Proudly Present**

"**If This is a Virus?"**

**Chapter Seven**

Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Byun Baekhyun—Kim Joonmyeon—Park Chanyeol | Angst—Hurt/Comfort—Romance | Chaptered | Mature

© 2015

Disclaimer : Stories are mine. But, not for the cast. Fiction, not real. Don't copas or plagiat it without my permission.

-ooo-

Jongin tahu, kini hanya ia satu-satunya sandaran untuk Kyungsoo. Memang kemana lagi pemuda mungil itu mengadu jika bukan padanya? Terhitung sejak pertama kali bertemu—sosok rapuh itu jelas sudah menyembunyikan banyak hal—dan ia terlalu bodoh untuk sedikit peka. Kyungsoo memang tak terbaca, tapi Jongin mudah saja melihat tulisan-tulisan mengenai si mata bulat dan bibir hati tersebut, Jongin mudah saja membahas satu-persatu kesaksian hidup kemudian menguraikannya hingga menjadi butiran. Kyungsoo—punya segalanya yang tak dimiliki Jongin.

Ketulusan.

Cukup sudah melamun. Jongin sedang menunggu sang pawang untuk datang menemuinya. Ia berdiri di pojok ruangan—membiarkan kursi itu kosong—hingga dorongan pintu berderit nyaring. Jongin berbalik, dan seketika menemukan si tambun dengan batang cerutu itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau yang namanya Jong—"

"Kyungsoo sakit." Desis tajam Jongin memotong sapaan Seungbin. "Ia harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, sesegera mungkin."

"Kau meminta ijinku?" Seungbin memicing, agak tak terima dengan kelakuan tidak sopan dari tamunya barusan. "Dia baik-baik saja. Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu darimu." Lalu Seungbin mematikan cerutunya di asbak sambil sesekali melirik sinis kearah Jongin.

"Tapi, aku memiliki hal yang tak kau miliki. Kau mau tahu apa?" Jeda. "Yaitu, perasaan kemanusiaan. Kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti sampah dan—"

"Dia memang sampah." Agaknya, Seungbin memang tak punya nurani. "Dia kubayar, dia pekerjaku. Kau tak berhak ikut campur dengan kami, hei orang baru." Seungbin acuh, ia duduk di kursi tunggalnya dan sejenak memperhatikan gelagat Jongin.

Tidak ada emosi yang bisa dibendung lagi, Jongin akhirnya maju. "Aku meminta keadilanmu. Kyungsoo harus diselamatkan kalau kau ingin bar ini juga selamat." Keputusan final dari mulut Jongin memang tak terduga. Namun, apalagi yang bisa ia katakan selain ancaman?

"Begitu? Kurasa dia hanya demam."

"Kau tidak tahu."

"Aku tahu. Kyungsoo sering begitu kalau banyak pelanggan yang—"

"Kubilang kau tidak tahu!"

Gelegar suara berat Jongin memenuhi ruangan—dan Seungbin merasa terganggu. "Hei, hei. Kau ingat ini tempat apa dan dengan siapa kau berhadapan, kan?" Jongin mengangguk, ia kemudian menarik lengan Seungbin agar tubuhnya ikut berdiri.

"Aku ingat—aku sedang berhadapan dengan iblis yang turun ke bumi."

Jongin sedikit mengangkat kerah Seungbin meski hasilnya tak membuat tubuh tambun tersebut naik. Selang sedetik, secekatan itu tangan Seungbin melepas cengkeraman Jongin—membuang wajah dengan dalih angkuh sejuta langit.

"Kenapa kau mencintai pekerjaku?" Lirih. Sapuan kalimat tanya itu membelai telinga Jongin yang berdengung dan mau tak mau memikirkannya pula. Kenapa? Benar. Kenapa ia mencintai Kyungsoo? "Kau kan tahu, kalau setiap pekerja disini ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang luar harus mendapat persetujuanku. Ah—kini, aku mau bilang kalau aku tak setuju kau menjadi pacar Kyungsoo, perangaimu tidak sopan sama sekali."

"Omong kosong!" Wajah tan-nya memerah dan kepal tangannya sudah mengudara—Jongin sadar ia memang keterlaluan untuk seseorang yang belum resmi berkenalan. Namun, apa boleh buat, baginya melihat raut kurang ajar Seungbin telah membakar habis belas kasihnya. "Aku mencintainya—karena aku punya perasaan. Karena aku manusia dan karena Kyungsoo juga manusia. Setiap orang butuh kasih sayang."

"Cih, jangan sok menggurui, Jongin. Oh, namamu Jongin, kan?"

Seungbin bersedekap. Beberapa langkah mundur menjauhkan diri.

"Jangan basa-basi." Jongin memekik agak keras. "Kyungsoo kritis dan biarkan aku membawanya ke Rumah Sakit." Nada yang digunakan Jongin memang sudah melunak, tapi tidak sama sekali dengan garis-garis wajahnya yang menegang.

Seungbin terkekeh, sedikit-banyak merendahkan dengan decakan-decakan tak berarti.

"Sepenting itukah Do Kyungsoo, hei anak muda?"

Jongin diam. Ia geram seribu godam -benar tiada ampun bagi Seungbin yang seenaknya merumitkan masalah. "Kau mau apa dariku agar Kyungsoo bisa segera ke Rumah Sakit, hah?!" Seungbin bertepuk tangan. Beberapa kali saja tapi sempat membuat Jongin lebih-lebih ingin menghajar dan ciptakan lebam disana.

"Memohonlah."

_Bangsat. Dasar gila hormat. _Tapi, Jongin tidak menyuarakan batinannya itu.

"Baiklah."

Terlalu mudah satu kata itu terucap dari Jongin si serba mustahil dengan hal picik seperti ini. Namun, jika ini menyangkut nama Kyungsoo—ia bisa melakukannya dengan senang hati. Lalu, apa ini yang mereka sebut untuk saling melindungi?

Jongin mulai berlutut dan Seungbin merasa tersanjung. Jongin menunduk baru Seungbin mengangkat wajah. Suara berat yang tadinya berapi, kini memelan sarat melas. "Kumohon. Biarkan aku menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Ia sekarat." Memikirkan tentang sekarat—Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana asalnya Kyungsoo bisa sebegini mengenaskan. Jongin hanya perlu memutar memorinya, kalau setelah Kyungsoo pulang dari rumah saat itu—kesehatannya sudah _drop_.

"Bagus." Seungbin mencuri perhatian dengan tawa khasnya. Setelah merasa situasi membaik, Jongin akhirnya bangkit dari injakan harga diri yang ia cecer sendiri. Menggelikan—bagaimana bisa ia berlutut dan memohon pada orang sebengis Seungbin? "Kau boleh membawanya—dengan satu syarat. Aku beri waktu opname seminggu dan jika lebih dari itu, pihakku akan menjemputnya paksa. Jangan coba-coba membawanya kabur."

Jongin hanya sanggup memberikan tatapan menusuk. Sesekali memutar bola mata malas dan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua omongan Seungbin barusan. Dia juga yang telah menghancurkan hidup Kyungsoo—lalu sekarang, ia cuci tangan seakan tak ada yang salah?

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu saja, Tuan Seungbin."

Jongin mengucap dengan sepenuh tekanan oktaf suaranya. Ia berbalik dan membanting pintu saat benar-benar sudah ada diluar. Tidak ada pamit dan sapa penutup, bagi Jongin sudah selesai. Demi Kyungsoo—sekian kali ia mengingatkan diri sendiri.

"Bertahanlah, Kyungsoo."

-ooo-

Baekhyun masih mengompres kening Kyungsoo dengan air hangat. Karena toh, sejak satu jam Jongin meninggalkan kamar, demam Kyungsoo tak kunjung turun. Baekhyun berulang kali mengelus surai Kyungsoo—berharap igauan-igauan yang keluar dari bibir hati itu tak terus meracau.

"Sssh, Kyungsoo-ya, sebentar lagi kita ke Rumah Sakit untuk tahu apa penyakitmu, ya."

"Ngh—" Kyungsoo menggigil, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sekalipun Baekhyun sudah sukarela menggantikan. Ada selimut rangkap lima dan Kyungsoo masih mengeluh kedinginan. Ada suhu teratas penghangat ruangan dan Kyungsoo bilang disini sangat dingin. "Sendi uhm, tulang ungh, seperti mau lepas—hh, Baek."

"Tunggu, bersabarlah. Jongin sebentar lagi kembali dan kita akan ke Rumah Sakit, ya?"

Kyungsoo pura-pura paham. Ia juga tak bisa menelisik mengapa reaksi tubuhnya begitu menjemukkan seminggu belakangan. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa setelah raganya hilang—jiwanya juga seakan pupus. Memorinya terputar lagi, memberi kilas balik mengenai orangtua dan keluarga bahagianya yang terdahulu. Kenapa takdir bisa secepat dan semudah ini membalikkan keadaan?

"Baek, ungh—kurasa tidak perlu ke Rumah Sakit—hh." Baekhyun jelas mendelik, ia menggeleng tak serantan.

"Kenapa? Tidak. Jangan khawatir tentang biaya. Kalau Seungbin tidak mau menanggung, biar menggunakan uangmu dan uangku saja. Ya?"

"Bukan. Mmh—jangan uangmu, Baek. Uangku sudah kuberikan ke Appa untuk tahap penyembuhannya."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pikirkan tentang uang dulu. Ada aku, Kyung." Baekhyun menyentuh kening Kyungsoo dan hasilnya masih sama.

Baekhyun sadar saja kalau penyakit yang diderita Kyungsoo ini tak jelas asal-usulnya. Segala macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala—tentang mengapa, kenapa, bagaimana bisa. Ini terlalu aneh dan cenderung sangat tiba-tiba.

**Brak**

Siku Jongin berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar, lalu menampakkan dirinya yang datang terburu dan nafas terengah. Ia segera menuju ranjang Kyungsoo, memeriksa kondisi tubuh dan meletakkan tangan diatas keningnya.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang, Baek."

"Eh? Apa?" Baekhyun jelas tidak sinkron antara pikirannya sendiri dan gerak amburadul Jongin. Ia malah mendelik tajam ke arah tangan-tangan Jongin yang mulai membopong Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah meminta ijin dari Seungbin?"

"Ukh, aku tidak peduli lagi pada manusia laknat itu. Bantu aku, Baek."

Jongin mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar segera berdiri atau sekedar membukakakn pintu lebih lebar, tapi apa yang dilakukannya malah menghadang Jongin. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, Jongin. Kau termasuk orang luar disini."

"Apa-apaan, Baek. Persetan dengan apapun, temanmu sedang sekarat. Minggir!" Jongin membentak, bahkan dengan berani menyentak dua tangan Baekhyun yang terentang didepannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk segera melesat keluar seraya berteriak, "Terserah padamu, Baek, kau mau ikut atau diam disana—aku tidak peduli!"

Brengsek. Baekhyun sadar sebesar itu perasaan Jongin yang telah dikorbankan demi Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

Ternyata Baekhyun menyusul aksi lari Jongin bersama Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin membopong Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berani bertaruh nyawa untuk memohon pada Jaehyun—agar ia bisa ikut mengantar Kyungsoo—si pembawa kunci utama. Beruntung, kebesaran hati Jaehyun memudahkan segalanya hingga mereka sampai di _lobby _Rumah Sakit sekarang.

"Tolong, Unit Gawat Darurat." Jongin berteriak seketika tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo berada di meja administrasi. "Aku mohon selamatkan dia."

Seluruh perawat yang ada disana bergerak sigap dan cekatan. Mereka menyiapkan tempat begitu melihat raut kalut Jongin dan Baekhyun. Ranjang beroda itu pun sudah terisi sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri. Jongin dan Baekhyun bersamaan mengikuti kemana perawat-perawat tersebut membawa Kyungsoo bersama panik yang taka da habis-habisnya.

"Tunggu disini, biarkan kami memeriksanya dulu." Kemudian, dua pintu itu tertutup rapat dengan Kyungsoo yang ikut bersama mereka. Sisakan Jongin dan Baekhyun di ruang tunggu.

Keduanya duduk di bangku panjang—Jongin memejamkan mata dan meremat rambutnya sedang Baekhyun berulangkali membuang nafas tak serantan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo, hm? Menurutmu, dia kenapa?" Jongin bersua, meminta balasan Baekhyun. Namun, beberapa detik keheningan itu menjadi pembuka awal sebelum Baekhyun menyahut.

"Sejak pertama kali aku mengenal Kyungsoo, ia memang ringkih, ia terlalu rapuh dan selalu memaksakan diri."

"Bodoh," Entah pada siapa Jongin tujukan umpatan itu. Tapi kesannya, ia hanya bicara pada udara.

"Kadang, kalau seseorang merasa kasihan padanya, ia tidak mau dikasihani. Lalu ia memilih untuk mengasihani orang lain."

Jongin menyimak sedikit detail tentang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menceritakannya turut dengan kesenduan. Mereka tidak saling memandang, tapi suasana telah menukar perasaan keduanya. Entah berdasar apa—simpati tertujukan pada satu orang yang sama benar-benar membuat mereka agak ganjil.

Berjam-jam. Belum ada kepastian, belum ada berita baik atau buruk. Sejak tadi, Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya memangu menung berdua—entah topik apalagi yang bisa dibahas. Karena pikiran mereka telah jauh berkelakar, memecah hasil observasi atas nama Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menemukan jawaban.

"Baek," Jongin memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Kyungsoo sebodoh itu mempercayai Sehun? Dia siapa?" Ia hanya teringat akan cerita Kyungsoo malam itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak berani bersuara sebelum Jongin menoleh padanya. "Kenapa Sehun menjadi makelar yang membuat Malaikatku tersiksa?"

"Sehun, um." Baekhyun bergumam. "Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas—asal kau tahu, aku terjun didunia ini juga karena dia." Entah mengapa, rasanya Baekhyun ingin bernostalgia. "Yah, meski nasibku masih lebih beruntung daripada Kyungsoo."

Jongin memajukan tubuh seraya matanya mampir pada sosok Baekhyun. Teman semasa sekolahnya itu sedang bersandar dengan ujung bibir yang terus meniup anakan rambut. "Sampai sekarang—limapuluh persen bagian dari diriku masih tidak percaya bagaimana kau bisa bekerja untuk Seungbin. Byun Baekhyun yang _Nerd, _telah berubah menjadi si pria nakal?"

Enggan masa lalunya terkuak lebih jeru, Baekhyun harus memutuskan sesuatu. Ia tidak mau Jongin membicarakan perubahan drastis yang ia alami selama duapuluhan hidupnya, ia tidak mau masa-masa kelam itu terbuka kembali—karena saat ini, sang subjek utama adalah Do Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik, kuceritakan bagaimana Oh Sehun, Jongin. Aku merasa tersisihkan kalau kau ingin membahas ketololanku."

Oh Sehun. Ini dia yang dicari Jongin—hingga pancingannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuka mulut.

"Dengan senang hati, kawan lama."

-ooo-

Luhan melipat dua tangan didepan dadanya—berdiri angkuh di hadapan jendela besar. Jubah putihnya tersingkap hingga bagian paha dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Matanya nyaris kosong memandangi _kebebasan _diluar sana, karena ia tak munafik—ia ingin keluar dari sini melebihi apapun.

Namun, merebut hati si pemilik bar bukan suatu kemudahan. Apalagi, jika itu milik Seungbin yang terlalu mengutamakan Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo, rekan sepekerjaan yang begitu ia benci. Mengapa? Karena ia lebih dulu menjalankan rencana Luhan—merebut hati Seungbin.

"Si China yang kesepian, uhm?"

Sebuah suara maskulin menginterupsi lamunan Luhan. Ia enggan berbalik untuk sekedar tahu siapa pemiliknya, karena toh Luhan sudah sangat hafal pria mana lagi yang kurang ajar memeluk pinggangnya seperti ini. Secara sembarang dan benar-benar melupakan fakta dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Kau lupa ini lingkungan berbahaya milik Boss-mu?" Tapi Luhan lebih banyak diam setelah melontarkan kalimat tadi. Jeda berapa lama hingga ia berdesis tajam, "—Oh Sehun?" Ya, nama si makelar.

"Aku suka caramu memanggil namaku, Sayang. Seperti—kau ingin menggodaku."

Luhan menggeleng sekali, membantah. "Kenapa kau bawa Kyungsoo kemari waktu itu?" Ia malah keluar dari asal-mula pembicaraan.

"Hei, kau marah? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal?"

Akhirnya, Luhan berbalik cepat. "Dia selalu membuatku kesal saat memerankan protagonisnya didepan Seungbin. Ini salahmu, karena membawanya kemari dan menjadikan dia pesaingku. Sehun-ssi." Luhan berhenti menunjuk dada Sehun—sebelumnya emosi kini agak berkurang intensitasnya.

Sehun terburu menangkap tangan Luhan, ia menggenggamnya dalam dekapan dada. "Kenapa kau marah padaku? Kyungsoo, anak yang manis—waktu itu aku membawanya kemari karena ia seperti kehilangan arah."

"Lalu kau kasihan padanya?"

Sehun mengangguk begitu saja.

"Tindakan bodoh."

Kini, tidak ada suara-suara keras yang beradu lirih. Koridor mendadak sepi tatkala Sehun tanpa tahu malu malah mencumbui ceruk leher Luhan. "Lalu, aku harus apa agar kau tidak semarah ini, Sayang?"

"Bantu aku." Luhan tetap membiarkan Sehun membuat tanda disana sementara ia hanya mendesah sesekali. "Bantu aku untuk—menyingkirkan Kyungsoo."

Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk seringaian, ia melepas Luhan. Salah satu alisnya dinaikkan beserta dahinya yang sengaja dikerutkan. Sehun terkekeh, "Pasti, aku pasti membantumu asal kelicikan kita tak terendus. Asal statusku dan statusmu yang berhubungan kekasih tak dicium Seungbin—itu tak masalah, Luhannie."

"Aku senang kalau kau menurut begini." Luhan meletakkan dua lengannya diatas bahu Sehun, a maju beberapa jengkal dan seketika bibir keduanya bertemu—ciptakan tautan panas. "_I Love You."_

Sehun mendekat ke telinga kanan Luhan dan bisikannya membagi gairah, "_I Love You, too."_

_-ooo-_

Mulut Baekhyun seakan berbusa saat ia berulangkali menyebut nama Sehun—si makelar. Sedangkan Jongin, ia tak punya minat untuk menyela cerita-cerita melankolis dari sahabat lamanya ini. Mereka masih duduk di bangku ruang tunggu, agak melupakan bagaimana kelanjutan Kyungsoo didalam Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Oh Sehun, dibalik wajah datarnya selalu tersimpan sejuta kelicikan." Baekhyun berucap dengan mata nyalang. "Kau tertarik menemuinya?"

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Jongin menyahut, "Kapan-kapan. Kau bisa membiarkan ia bertatap muka denganku."

"Uhm, dia orang yang penuh tempat persembunyian—selalu sulit melacak keberadaannya."

"Sepertinya, kau terlalu mengenal dia, Baek. Memang bagaimana cara—"

"Jongin. Jangan membuatku mengingat masa lalu. Yang jelas, aku disini kau tak perlu tahu."

Bungkam. Jongin tidak berani menyinggung apapun mengenai Baekhyun dan waktu-waktu terdahulunya. Ia diam begitu Baekhyun memberi aba-aba, ia diam karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak suka dibantah.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Ba—"

"Kau berkomitmen pada Kyungsoo?" Tiba-tiba dan terburu. Baekhyun mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Jongin, jangan bengong. Aku tanya padamu sekarang, apa kau—mm, istilahnya, mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengerjap tanpa diminta, "Kenapa?" Baru ia benar-benar memperhatikan si mata sipit disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau meragukanku?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun tidak bisa membendung keterkejutannya. Ia terlanjur ternganga meski tangannya menutup mulut. "Kau serius? Oh, Jongin, sejak kapan? Oh, oh, aku tahu sekarang bagaimana teman sebangkuku ini mencintai seseorang, uh?"

Baekhyun heboh sendiri. Beruntung suaranya tidak memenuhi lorong Rumah Sakit yang saat ini mereka tempati. Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruh Baekhyun diam. "Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah tertarik." Polos. Jawaban Jongin terlalu polos.

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Jongin sudah dewasa rupanya." Baekhyun terus berdecak dan menggoda rona merah di pipi Jongin. "Selamat. Semoga secepatnya kau bisa berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo—oh, hanya hati-hati bila dia cerewet tentang kesehatanmu."

Jongin menguap sekali, "Sementara dia tidak mempedulikan kesehatannya sendiri." Sekali lagi, tatapannya terhenti pada pintu ruangan dimana Kyungsoo terbaring disana.

"Kau benar. Kapan dia keluar? Kenapa pihak Rumah Sakit ini lama sekali menanga—"

Belum sempat dumelan Baekhyun terselesaikan, hal yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya terjadi. Pintu itu tebruka dan menampakkan seorang Dokter laki-laki matang, jangkung dan—tampan. Anehnya, hingga membuat Baekhyun harus menahan pekikannya.

"—Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Oh, kau bekerja disini?"

_Crap. _Ya, pacar Baekhyun atau lelaki idamannya adalah seorang Dokter. Tidak masalah, kan, kalau seorang pelacur memiliki kekasih semulia Chanyeol? Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang telah memasang senyum lebar—ia tak terkejut sama sekali.

"Halo, Byunie. Uhm, aku tahu dia temanmu. Yah, aku bukan bekerja disini, aku Dokter disini, Sayang." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan membuat si mungil itu merasa pendek.

"Ish, kau membuatku terlihat berantakan. Tsk."

Tapi, Jongin tidak ingin berlama-lama menyaksikan adegan romantis sepasang kekasih ini. "Uh, maaf. Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Ia menyerobot.

Chanyeol beralih pada Jongin, "Dia—kurang baik." dan mulai menampakkan raut khas Dokter ketika keluarga pasien menanyakan kondisi seseorang yang ia sembuhkan. "Ada vonis."

**Deg. **

Dentum jantung Jongin pun Baekhyun berdetak kencang. "Vonis apa?" Ini suara Baekhyun—sarat khawatir. "Apakah mengerikan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Dia belum sadarkan diri sekarang. Tapi, bisa aku bicara dengan keluarganya?" Ia melirik Baekhyun—karena merasa Jongin bukan disini sebagai sanak saudara.

"Kau lupa kalau dia sama saja denganku? Tidak punya keluarga, Yeol. Hanya kita. Aku dan Jongin."

Kini, Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia seolah salah bicara. "Ah, benar. Maafkan aku, Sayang." Ia memaku lagi tatapannya pada Jongin. "Kalau begitu, aku bicara denganmu saja. Aku tidak yakin kekasihku ini mampu menahan diri jika aku mengatakan kebenarannya."

"Ya! Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Apa separah itu? Yeol! Katakan saja padaku, aku jan—"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, Byunie. Ayo, uh—Jongin, ya? Ayo, ke ruanganku." Ajakan si Dokter disambut anggukan oleh Jongin. Sementara langkahnya berderap mengekor, Baekhyun sekuat itu ingin menyusul.

"Jongin! Nanti beritahu aku!" Baekhyun berteriak dari kejauhan—berkat perintah Chanyeol yang meminta perawat disana menahannya. "Sial! Lepas!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jongin, "Jangan beritahu dia. Kalau dia memaksa, tetap jangan beritahu. Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

"Asal kau juga mau membantuku menyelamatkan Kyungsoo—tunggu, memang apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali, "Tahan sebentar. Kita bicarakan di ruanganku." Entah mengapa, Jongin seolah terhipnotis dengan wibawa yang dijunjung lelaki didepannya. Begitu ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jongin duduk, ruangan serba putih ini seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku sekarang. Kau membuatku sangat takut, _Uisanim._"

Kilat mata Jongin telah menuntut, sedikit-banyak sengaja mendesak Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol membuka map berisi riwayat pasien barunya—Kyungsoo—Jongin sangat tidak sabaran karena sampai detik ini ia belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Ehm," Deham pertama dan tangkup jemari yang menyatu—Chanyeol memandang lurus manik mata Kim Jongin. "Kyungsoo—maafkan aku. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang fatal padanya."

"Penyakit kronis?" Sambungan Jongin terdengar cepat. "Kau bisa menyembuhkannya, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau berbelit-belit, aku akan bicarakan kasus dan penyebabnya dulu." Chanyeol menutup map dan menggesernya ke pinggir meja. "Detailnya, kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri."

Jongin mulai kalut, ia memilih rapat menutup mulut agar simakannya pada Chanyeol berbuah hasil. "Kasus apa dan penyebab apa?"

"Ini sebuah virus. Sayangnya, bukan penyakit dan sayangnya lagi, pihak medis belum memiliki titik temu atas penyembuhan total. Kebanyakan penderita virus ini—kesulitan sehari pun untuk merasa sehat."

Jongin mendelik, penuturan Chanyeol barusan seolah merobek ulu hatinya. Terlalu sakit. Ini kenyataan yang paling ia hindari jika sudah menyangkut orang tersayangnya. "Aku memang belum menjadi siapa-siapa bagi Kyungsoo, tapi aku yakin ia sudah menganggapku seseorang yang spesial. Tolong, jangan buat aku kehilangannya."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, Jongin." Lemah. Chanyeol berpasrah tentang tema pembicaraan ia dan Jongin. "Kau simpulkan sendiri—lewat bagaimana kesehariannya, apa yang ia lakukan, dimana dia tinggal?"

Jeda.

Hening.

Terlalu lama.

"—Aku tahu. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya, aku tidak mau mempercayainya. _Uisanim, _kenapa ini hanya menimpa Kyungsoo?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak takut kalau hal ini juga menimpa Baekhyun?"

"—Tapi, dunia tidak pernah adil padanya. Aku sudah menyaksikan bagaimana bab-bab hidupnya berkejaran. Ia—tersakiti."

Chanyeol mengesah, ia menunduk terlalu dalam. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Jangan khawatir, jangan takut. Aku akan memperjuangkan dia—agar setidaknya untuk mengulur waktu. Tenanglah."

"Berapa lama?" Jongin tidak lagi benar-benar memandang lawan bicaranya. Ia fokus pada wajah Kyungsoo di ambang pikirannya. "Berapa lama—ia hidup?"

"Sejauh mana virusnya cepat menyebar." Chanyeol berkata pasti. "Aku akan memberi obat penghambat virus-virus itu agar tidak sampai ke jaringan otak dan organ pentingnya."

"Menghambat? Tapi, pasti sampai kesana, kan?" Jongin terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh demi apapun yang telah ia terima di dunia ini—semuanya berujung bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia merasa bahagia? "Aku harus bagaimana? Mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu?"

"Aku tidak berhak memberimu keputusan dan kau tidak sepantasnya meminta pendapatku." Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Saranku, kau pikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dan cari solusi terbaik."

Jongin menyedak tenggorokannya sendiri, ia memejamkan mata barang sebentar. "Menurutmu, apa salah aku datang ke kehidupan Kyungsoo?"

"Hei, Jongin. Kita saja baru resmi berkenalan sekarang, lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu sejauh mana kau mengenal pasienku—yang bahkan belum membuka matanya? Ah, jangan pikirkan hal macam-macam. Aku pasti menanganinya dengan kemampuan maksimalku."

Tanpa perintah apapun, setitik airmata dari pelupuk Jongin jatuh. Basahi bagian pipi kanan dan mengalir hingga ke bibir. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis sekarang—pun ia tak peduli dihadapan seorang Dokter.

"Tolong aku, selamatkan dia."

Chanyeol tidak bisa memberi alasan ia mengucap sanggup. Maka, ia memilih untuk tersenyum.

"Spesialisku adalah penanganan HIV dan Aids. Kurasa, dia aman di tanganku, Kim Jongin."

Ya. Ini bukan tentang penyakit, tentang kronis atau parah. Tentang operasi, kemo atau tahap penyembuhan lain. Tidak ada perawatan inap. Kyungsoo tak perlu opname. Jongin hanya benci bagaimana Kyungsoo sepandai itu menyembunyikan gejalanya—bagaimana ia menahan sakit-sakit itu.

Sayang, virus ini belum mendapat perhatian khusus dan penderitanya—hanya perlu menunggu takdir. Jongin benci—Jongin benci. Sekali ia bertemu Kyungsoo, jatuh dalam pesonanya, bertekuk lutut padanya, dan mulai mencintainya—mengapa Tuhan memiliki rencana baru untuk memisahkannya?

_Hell, _Jongin tergugu disana.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo melenguh saat merasa tangannya telah digenggam seseorang. Ia menggeliat meski tak begitu kentara kemudian kerjapan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya. Tenaganya seolah dilolosi dan hirupan nafasnya seakan tersedot udara—Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti pesakitan sekarang.

"Hei," Tidak biasanya. Ia mengenal suara ini, yang selalu berat tapi kini tanpa semangat. "Hei,"

Bahkan ulangan katanya belum mendapat balasan dari Kyungsoo. Karena jujur, untuk menoleh saja ia kesulitan.

"Seungbin memberimu waktu seminggu opname disini. Kau boleh pulang minggu depan, ya."

Baekhyun tidak mendapat ijin dari Chanyeol sekalipun ia memaksa masuk kemari. Tapi, Jongin ada disini, ia duduk tepat disebelah Kyungsoo dan matanya tak lepas dari sosok rapuh itu. Baringan tubuhnya yang kurus, selalu membuat Jongin miris hati. Bagaimana tega jika ia meninggalkannya tanpa pendamping?

"Jongin—ngh."

"Ya? Jangan beranjak dulu kalau masih belum kuat." Nadanya melembut.

"Ma—maaf merepotkanmu." Jongin mawas diri, enggan mendapati Kyungsoo menanyakan penyakitnya, karena ia tetap tidak memiliki jawaban konkrit. "Dimana Baekhyun?" Fiuh. Bukan.

Sekarang, yang perlu ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya memberitahu Kyungsoo. tentang virus ganas yang tak main-main, kini sedang menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo dan bersiap menyerang apapun didalam sana. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin ngeri.

"Baekhyun, ya? Kau tahu, ternyata Chanyeol—pacarnya itu menjadi Dokter disini." Jongin menggebu—kedok pengalihan topik. "Kau pasti ingin menemuinya, kan?"

Secercah senyum tipis mengembang diwajah pucat Kyungsoo, ia sempat meringis. "Ah, aw. Oh, begitu? Wah, beruntung sekali mereka bisa bertemu disini. Jo—Jongin, lalu siapa yang membayar biaya perawatanku?"

"Serahkan saja padaku, Kyung. Aku bisa pinjam uang Suho Hyung, tetangga apartemenku, ya. Ah, tidak perlu memecah tabunganmu, simpan saja." Jongin bak cenayang.

Tebakan Jongin tentang pikirannya membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan manusia seelok Kim Jongin sementara lelaki tan itu mendapat musibah karena bertemu iblis sepertinya?

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Ka—kau ah, sudah banyak membantuku." Kyungsoo menerawang langit-langit kamar. "Aku berhutang padamu, kan? Ingat, ya. Do Kyungsoo harus mengembalikan semuanya padamu."

Tapi Jongin terkekeh, menggeleng lalu mengelus kening Kyungsoo. "Aku akan marah kalau kau mengembalikannya. Aku tulus memberikannya padamu, Kyungsoo." Meski ia juga tidak tahu—apakah tetangga kaya rayanya itu mau meminjami uang atau tidak.

Senyum Kyungsoo hadir kembali. Selaras dengan jeblakan pintu kamar dan tampakkan sosok Baekhyun berdiri gamang disana. Kyungsoo dua kali lipat tersenyum lebih lebar. "Baekhyun!" Ia masih tak berdaya, tapi jika sekedar memanggil sahabatnya, Kyungsoo tidak mau berpura-pura bisu. Ia harus terlihat—setidaknya, sehat.

"Bodoh." Baekhyun mendekat, tapi ia tak seberapi-api tadi. Jongin berkelana dengan ingatannya, apakah Chanyeol yang memberi tahu tentang penyakit Kyungsoo? Dasar plin-plan, Jongin bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Baekhyun sudah tahu—ia bisa lihat dari gelagatnya yang lebih banyak lesu. "Kenapa harus sakit? Aku merindukanmu."

Jongin terenyuh, benar-benar tersentuh saat Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo seerat itu. "Sssh, kau ini kenapa menangis, Baek? Aku sudah agak baikan, kok." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tetes demi tetes airmata Baekhyun yang meluruh di bahunya. Basah. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Ah, ya, ceritakan tentang Chanyeol. Kata Jongin kau bertemu dengannya disini."

"Ya, karena dia Dokter yang menanganimu, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun melepas dua lengannya yang tersampir di leher Kyungsoo. Membiarkan lagi pemuda mata bulat itu rebah di ranjang dengan bantal yang disusun tinggi. Meski agak takut jika Kyungsoo bertanya—apa yang telah menimpanya, atau apa yang dikatakannya, Baekhyun tetap bicara. "Dia Dokter teladan, Kyung."

"Wah, benarkah? Beruntung sekali pacarmu itu menanganiku, Baek. Aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian berdua, ya."

Entah kenapa. Tapi, Kyungsoo malas bertanya penyakit apa yang dideritanya. Hingga membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan—tak mengerti situasi dan kondisi.

"Apapun akan kami lakukan asal kebaikannya memang untukmu, Kyung." Baekhyun mengulas senyum pahit ketika ia memandang mata sayu Kyungsoo. "Ya, kan, Jongin?"

Kyungsoo meretas senyum untuk ketiga kalinya, ia salurkan pada Jongin sekarang. "Kalau begitu, aku beruntung bisa bertemu kalian berdua."

"Aku yang lebih beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo." Jongin menelurkan asa-nya, ia hampir-hampir sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tak muncul lagi. "Aku akan selalu disandingmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Selalu? Kau berubah puitis, Jong. Seperti aku akan kemana saja. Belum waktunya aku mati, jadi—tenanglah. Aku percaya kau akan menemaniku."

_Crap._

Ya, dan itu pertanda bahwa Kyungsoo berakting seolah ia tahu segalanya. Peran yang ia geluti terlalu apik, dan tersamarkan. "Aku harus pulang, Kyung. Tolong jaga Kyungsoo, Jong. Kau harus sembuh, berjuanglah. Ah ya, saatnya aku bekerja jadi—dah."

Baekhyun mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahu Jongin, ia melambai saat langkahnya menuju pintu. "Hati-hati, Baek." Lalu wanti-wanti Kyungsoo telah mengiringi kepergian Baekhyun dari ruangan ini. Tersisa ia dan Kim Jongin dalam sunyi senyap.

Hening merayap dalam jiwa mereka masing-masing. "Jangan melamun, Kyung. Ajak aku bicara, aku bukan patung, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, kau terlihat banyak pikiran, lebih baik ak—"

"Tidak. Ajak aku bicara." Jongin mengejar.

"Habis, kukira kau sedang tidak mau bicara. Jadi, aku memberimu waktu."

Jongin berpindah, ia membelai punggung tangan Kyungsoo. "Kalau Seungbin berbuat macam-macam padamu, lawan." Kyungsoo tidak tahu arah mana yang dituju Jongin. "Aku membawamu kemari dengan segenap adu mulut tadi."

"Kau melakukannya? Astaga, apa kau baik-baik saja? Dia tidak menghajarmu, kan?" Kyungsoo mengamati wajah Jongin—tidak ada memar, Kyungsoo juga memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Jongin—ia baik-baik saja. "Jangan lakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu lagi."

"Dia pasti memarahimu sepulangnya kau dari sini."

"Pasti. Aku bisa menduganya dan tidak akan meleset."

"Aku mengantarmu, selanjutnya akan mempamitkanmu pada Seungbin." Jongin menarik nafas, lekat-lekat ia memaku tatapan di mata Kyungsoo. "Kau harus keluar dari sana dan tinggallah bersamaku."

**Deg**. Baru kali ini seseorang memperhatikan dan mempedulikannya—Jongin melakukan keduanya. Memintanya kabur dan menyelamatkannya dari belenggu penyiksaan? Siapa yang tidak mau?

"Tidak." Kyungsoo melirih, matanya tertuju lurus dan menghindari intimidasi Jongin. "Kau pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu karena memintaku pergi dari tempat Seungbin. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pergi."

Tentu saja Jongin tidak terima. Oh ayolah, maksudnya siapa yang tidak mau dibebaskan? Sementara ada peluang besar terbuka lebar didepan mata? Sedangkan ada seseorang yang siap menampung kehidupannya? Kyungsoo—telah gila.

"Kenapa? Beri aku sebuah alasan, Kyungsoo."

Diam. Kyungsoo bisu.

"Kenapa? Aku tanya, Kyungsoo, maka jawablah."

Satu detik, dua detik dan tiga detik. Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulut, "Aku punya alasan yang harus kusimpan, Jongin. Kau sudah pernah kuberi garis besarnya. Kau sudah tahu sebagian kehidupanku. Kau masuk begitu saja, dan sekarang memintaku meninggalkan masaku yang baru?"

"Kalau begitu kau tak menganggapku penting." Jongin membuang nafasnya ke udara. "Kau takut tak punya tempat tinggal dan enggan kesulitan mencari makan? Kau tidak mau merepotkanku? Cih, alasan klise macam apa, Kyungsoo?"

Tapi, Kyungsoo berpegang teguh pada gelengan kepalanya. "Apa aku menderita penyakit yang mematikan?"

**Deg. **Jongin tercengang—merasa mustahil Kyungsoo bisa sejitu ini menebaknya.

Si tan itu sempat memalingkan wajah, ia kemudian berucap. "Belum saatnya kau tahu. Tapi kumohon, hiduplah bersamaku."

"Bujuk dan rayumu juga belum saatnya mempan untukku. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan di tempat Seungbin." _Termasuk membalaskan dendam padanya. _Kyungsoo tidak akan menyuarakan alasan utamanya barusan. "Pulanglah, jernihkan pikiranmu, Jongin."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya memadu pandangan dalam satu dimensi.

Jongin berulang kali mendesah frustasi, acakan tangan di rambut tak membuahkan kesegaran. Ia jengah, polah Kyungsoo hari ini begitu pongah. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana alur pikiranmu. Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku disini, tetap disini."

"Terserah. Tapi aku ingin beristirahat."

"Silahkan. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bangun."

Ya, dan Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin sibuk dengan buah pikiran yang mungkin berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Si mata bulat membelakangi posisi Jongin dan si tan itu hanya bisa menemukan punggung sempit Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar tertidur.

Tapi, ia juga sama pusingnya dengan Jongin. Mengapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengajaknya pergi—secara paksa—kalau bukan karena ada hal aneh yang terjadi? Kyungsoo bukannya lupa untuk bertanya, Kyungsoo bukannya naïf untuk ingin tahu—tapi ia tidak mau merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam lebih jauh lagi.

Renungan mereka bukan tanpa maksud. Keduanya sama-sama dilemma. Kesimpulan yang bisa Jongin dapat adalah—Kyungsoo tidak mau hidup bersamanya karena mungkin si mungil itu belum terlalu nyaman. Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin punya niat baik—hanya ia tak perlu penasaran dengan diagnosis penyakit yang sengaja Jongin tutupi.

Virus. Apalagi virus yang merasuki seorang pelacur—yang hobi berganti pasangan—jika bukan HIV/Aids? Ya, Kyungsoo sudah tahu isi kartu AS-nya.

-ooo-

Chanyeol segera merengkuh Baekhyun begitu kekasihnya itu keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo. ia terlalu tahu orang seperti apa Baekhyun—lelaki sepertinya tidak akan kuat menahan tangis. Apalagi jika ini menyangkut orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Hiks—Yeol. Selamatkan Kyungsoo."

"Sssh. Kau tidak perlu secengeng ini, bodoh." Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun, kemudian mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau yakin, Kyungsoo mampu bertahan melewati semua ini."

"Lalu dia akan mati? Hiks—apa maksudmu bertahan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Percayalah ada aku, percayalah ada Jongin dan percayalah ada dirimu. Kyungsoo telah dikelilingi orang-orang terbaiknya, _pabboya._"

"Ya! Kenapa malah mengataiku?" Secuil rasa tak terima mencuat begitu saja, tapi Baekhyun kepalang tahu jika Chanyeol hanya bercanda.

"Habis, kau berisik sekali. Masa lelaki seperti ini malah menangis, sih?" Chanyeol seolah ketagihan menggoda Baekhyun. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, berpura-pura marah. "Kalau kau mengantarku, pasien-pasienmu bagaimana? Kau tidak mau dituntut karena telah melalaikan mereka, kan?" Selanjutnya, ia malah bersedekap. "Urusi saja dirimu. Aku bisa urusi diriku. Si bodoh ini kan tidak perlu bantuanmu. Uh, terus saja mengataiku bod—"

Namun, seketika itu jemari besar mampir di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol telah menghapus kristal-kristal bening yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk kekasihnya. "Kau juga termasuk pasienku. Aku tetap tidak mau pacarku terjangkit virus yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Jadi, pakailah pengaman selalu, Sayang." Chanyeol tak malu saat ia mendaratkan kecupan di kening Baekhyun. Meski keadaan koridor sedang ramai—ia tak peduli.

Baekhyun berdecak, ia menjauhkan wajahnya. "Tsk. Banyak yang melihat, Yeol." Chanyeol malah tergelak. "Ya, jangan tertawa. Bau nafasmu itu sangat busuk. Uh, tapi ingatlah. Kalau aku bersetubuh dengan banyak pria—yang ada di hatiku tetap dirimu, kok." Mungkin Baekhyun bermaksud menjadi lelaki yang romantis. Sayang, Chanyeol malah menertawai aksinya barusan.

"Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti pujangga seperti itu, tahu. Hentikan. Ahahaha~" Bahkan si jangkung itu masih memegangi perutnya yang kegelian. "Sialan. Kau lucu sekali, Byunie."

"Tsk. Kau menjijikkan, Yeol."

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya. Aku yakin Kyungsoo termasuk orang yang tegar."

"Kau mau bilang kalau dia tidak sepertiku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari seraya menjentikkan jemarinya. "Mm-hm. Baguslah kalau kau tahu. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo memang jauh lebih normal daripada dirimu, Byunie." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terbahak dengan leluconnya sendiri. Agak-agak membuat merasa konyol. "Tenanglah, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengurangi kadar virus berlebih dalam sel-sel darahnya."

"Ish, aku tidak akan mengerti isitilah medismu, Yeol."

Kemudian, Chanyeol mencekal pinggang Baekhyun—mengajaknya keluar dari gedung Rumah Sakit.

"Memangnya apa yang kau mengerti? Dasar otak bebal."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi, "Ya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo~"

"Astaga, memang sepenting apa dia dibanding diriku sebagai kekasihmu, hm?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun—gemas. "Uh, kalau kau janji tidak menangis lagi—aku juga janji akan menetralisir virus-virus Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun terkesiap, dan memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan jalannya. "Apa? Hanya menetralisir?"

"Kau tahu, virus ini belum menemukan penawarnya, Byunie. Mengertilah, aku sedang mencoba segala hal yang terbaik untuk sahabatmu."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu dan banyak sekali menaruh harapan agar kau bisa mengembalikan Kyungsoo-ku yang dulu." Baekhyun menunduk, tapi Chanyeol sigap mendekap tubuh itu ke dadanya. "Kau dan Kyungsoo? Umh, sama pentingnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam samar. Ia senang Baekhyun mengakui seberharga apa dia. Meski status pelacur melekat dan terpampang jelas—yang namanya cinta memang benar telah membutakan sekaligus menulikan. Blur. Cinta itu—alami.

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight a/n :

Hellaw!

Bagaimana chapter ini? Ada unek-unek, silahkan beri komentar. Yah, aku ngga tahu kenapa tapi mengingat tentang kolom review—agak bikin nyeri. Mm, aku ngga mau munafik, gais, seorang penulis ngga gampang buat sebuah karya, makanya penghargaan itu penting banget. Meski cuman sekedar pujian singkat atau kritikan pedas. Itu _worth it _banget. Oh, atau mungkin faktor lainnya adalah :

Penghuni FFN hilang entah kemana

Pengunjung Kaisoo Shipper berkurang dan terus terkikis

Apa karena FF-FF aku ngga lagi menarik minat kalian buat dibaca?

Kayanya yang ketiga deh ya wheheheh. Yah, aku sih ngga mau ngemis-ngemis minta komen, aku ngga mau mohon-mohon buat baca ketertarikan kalian sama cerita yang aku buat. Tapi tolong, seenggaknya hargai. Heheheh~ maaf kalo menyinggung dan berbelit2 tapi yasudahlah. Kan mungkin aja bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan, atau sekedar penyemangat buat aku biar bisa nerusin.

_p.s : _terka-terka sendiri ya kenapa Kyungsoo ngga mau keluar dibantu Jongin dari tempat Seungbin, tapi kadang dia kepengen Cuma ada sesuatu yang yah—dia harus lakuin. Istilahnya, dilemma gitulah.

Hah. Sudahlah.

Selamat menikmati.

**Sincere, **

**-**_Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight_-

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo memandangi kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit pekat sana, sekaligus menikmati benderang bulan yang mendominasi malam ini. Keduanya ia lakukan lewat jendela besar—ia meminta Jongin agar tidak menutup tirainya—dipinggir ranjang. Biarpun Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali menguap, berkali-kali menggeliat dan berkali-kali pun kantuk menyerang, ia tetap keukeuh terduduk dengan sejuta lamunan.

Jongin baru saja pulang. Pemuda kesayangannya itu nampak sangat kelelahan—tentu saja tergambar jelas melalui mata sayu dan wajah lesunya—maka, Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk beristirahat. Meski sedikit rasa tak rela memenuhi relung hatinya—ia tak ingin ditinggal sendiri disini.

Yah, dengan keuntungan lain, Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa rehat sejenak dari rutinitas pahitnya.

Tidak ada Seungbin, tidak ada kejaran pelanggan, tidak ada seks menyakitkan dan tidak ada malam penghinaan. Tidak ada tubuh telanjang yang terekspos sepanjang hari, tidak ada Luhan dan teman-temannya yang selalu iri padanya serta hidup pilu lainnya. Kyungsoo cukup lega, ia bisa bebas beberapa hari dari rantai besi yang membelenggunya bertahun-tahun.

Kini, ia dibiarkan bernafas.

Meski sebagian dirinya memikirkan hal lain yang jauh lebih berat. Kyungsoo bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti gelagat Jongin dan Baekhyun—yang berusaha sepandai mungkin menyembunyikan diagnosis Chanyeol padanya. Dimana mereka akan selalu mengatakan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan pasti sembuh, tapi Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo tahu apa itu HIV dan Aids. Virus berbahaya dan hingga sekarang belum ditemukan obatnya.

Ia akan mati? Tidak. Itu adalah pikiran terburuknya.

**Tok—tok—tok.**

Tiga ketuk dipintu kamarnya, membuat Kyungsoo harus bersiap diri. Ia membenahi tatanan rambut, menghapus airmata dan memasang senyum alami—hingga pria berjas putih itu masuk kemari. Dokter yang menanganinya sekaligus pacar Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo-ssi." Kyungsoo bisa melihat Chanyeol masih berkalung stetoskop, ia mendekati ranjang untuk kemudian mengecek infus disampingnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo masih belum memberi komentar, ia terlalu terpana dengan segala keramahan dan kesopanan Chanyeol. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah Baekhyun tidak salah pilih. "Ah, ya. Aku cukup baik. Kau pasti Park Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah menanganiku dan terima kasih telah menjaga sahabatku. Aku yakin kau orang baik."

"Kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Kyungsoo saja, kumohon."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali, kali ini ia telah selesai dengan catatan di mapnya, dan benar-benar memfokuskan diri pada Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Apa pacarmu sudah pulang? Kau ingin ditemani seorang perawat atau—"

"Maaf, kurasa tidak perlu." Kyungsoo buru-buru memotong. Ia agak merona ketika Chanyeol menyebut Jongin sebagai pacarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Uisanim._"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu, kau mau aku menceritakan tentang—ehm, penyakitmu atau berbicara hal lain saja?" Karena seketika itu Kyungsoo merubah rautnya, semula ceria kini menyendu. Tapi, pasien tetap harus tahu apa penyakit yang dideritanya, kan?

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Jongin dan Baekhyun sangat pintar bersandiwara didepanku. Bagaimanapun aku tetap tahu ada yang tak beres disini. Aku—untuk saat ini, tidak mau membahas tentang penyakitku. Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol beralih pada stetoskop di lehernya. "Seharusnya aku kemari bersama Hye Rin, perawat yang mendampingiku. Tapi, ia harus pulang lebih dulu karena anaknya mendadak sakit. Jadi, yah, aku kesini sendirian. Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku yang memeriksamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, senyumannya kembali. "Itu tidak masalah, _Uisanim._"

"Hei, kurasa panggilan itu agak janggal. Kita bisa menjadi teman mengingat kau teman Baekhyun, jadi panggil saja aku Chanyeol. Oke?"

Kyungsoo menimang sebentar, ia terbatuk kemudian. "O—oh, baiklah, Chanyeol."

"Nah. Begitu lebih baik." Chanyeol lalu meletakkan stetoskopnya didada Kyungsoo. "Biar ini sebagai pemeriksaan tahap awal." Ia mendengarkan lamat-lamat detak jantung Kyungsoo yang terlalu lirih. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar. "Aku catat hasilnya, uhm—detak jantungmu normal."

Bohong besar. Nyatanya, ini dalam level waspada.

"Ah, syukurlah." Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan wajah berseri Kyungsoo yang ada pun jarang. "Minggu depan, aku boleh pulang, kan? Tadi Jongin bilang begitu."

Stetoskop itu akhirnya kembali pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kembali mengancingkan kemeja.

"Pasti. Setelah kau merasa sehat dan selanjutnya rutin meminum obat. Ya?" Tapi, Chanyeol tentu tak salah lihat jika ekspresi Kyungsoo malah menolak permintaannya. "Ada yang salah, Kyungsoo?" Tubuh kurus dalam baringan itu masih bergeming.

"Aku harus minum obat? Bukankah virus ini tak punya obatnya?"

_Crap. _Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata.

"Maksudku, ini obat untuk menghambat agar virusnya tidak menjalar lebih jauh."

Kyungsoo meretas senyumnya, ia menelengkan kepala. "Untuk apa? Ah, bukankah itu percuma? Kau tahu bagaimana lingkunganku dan Baekhyun, kan? Hasilnya akan sama kalau aku tetap melayani orang-orang bejat itu." Kyungsoo bersuara serak sekarang. "Aku bukan Baekhyun yang masih boleh menggunakan pengaman. Orang-orang yang memakaiku menuntut kepuasan, mereka membayarku dengan tarif mahal—jadi, ah lupakan. Maaf, aku kelepasan." Ia menunduk dan Chanyeol menguatkannya lewat usapan di punggung Kyungsoo.

Entah Chanyeol harus merasa beruntung atau kasihan. Keduanya mendera bersamaan. Beruntung karena Baekhyun-nya masih memiliki potensi terhindar dari virus mematikan ini, namun sisi lain kasihan ia curahkan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus bisa menghadapi ini, Kyungsoo. Ah, maaf, aku kedengaran seperti sudah mengalaminya saja—padahal aku nol besar. Tapi, kumohon, yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Ini skenario hidupmu dan—"

"Kenapa hanya hidupku yang memiliki skenario sememilukan ini kalau begitu?" Kyungsoo menyambar dan Chanyeol memaklumi ini sebagai bentuk pelampiasan. Chanyeol diam, menunggu Kyungsoo mengatur nafas dan menormalkan kembali emosinya. "Lalu Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan Jongin—aku lebih tidak ingin ia tersakiti karena kehilanganku."

"Kau tidak akan menghilang, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol setengah memekik. "Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untukmu. Jangan salah paham, jangan begitu marah pada masamu, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti bisa kembali seperti semula."

Kyungsoo enggan menatap netra Chanyeol sekarang, ia memilih berkonsentrasi pada langit malam yang seolah menertawakannya. "Apa aku masih punya harapan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja. Banyak orang yang mendukungmu dibalik orang yang membencimu, kan? Ingatlah bahwa masih ada aku, Baekhyun dan terutama Jongin. Ingatlah momen-momen dimana mereka selalu menyemangatimu." Senyum lima jari milik Chanyeol selalu ampuh didepan pasien-pasiennya yang patah semangat dan putus asa.

Entah kali ini berpengaruh untuk Kyungsoo atau ti—

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Aku bersyukur bertemu kalian bertiga."

—ya, ternyata sangat berhasil.

Suasana serius dan atmosfer tegang tadi perlahan melumer. Chanyeol menaikkan selimut Kyungsoo sebatas dada lalu membantunya minum air putih. "Kau yakin berani tidur sendiri? Ah, kalau ada apa-apa, tekan saja bel disebelahmu itu, ya." Chanyeol menunjuk tombol merah didekat tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian membantu si mata bulat itu kembali rebahan.

Namun, segulir memori tentang rumah prostitusinya mampir sebentar. Kyungsoo menggeleng berulang kali dan Chanyeol jelas kelabakan. Ya, dia hanya teringat tiba-tiba—bukan rasa rindu. Ia ingat bagaimana orang-orang disana merendahkannya, mendiskriminasi dan menjatuhinya pesakitan bertubi. Itu sebelum Jongin masuk ke kehidupannya.

"A—aku, a—apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo membata.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, "Kau pasti baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

"Bu—bukan, a—apakah aku harus kembali?" Kyungsoo tergagap.

Kemana? Satu tujuan Chanyeol yang terlintas dikepala—adalah ini tentang pekerjaan Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar juga menorehkan trauma. Sebagai seorang Dokter, selain menyembuhkan ia juga harus bisa menenangkan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol bisa melihat Kyungsoo memejam cukup lama. "Kau butuh istirahat, tidurlah set—"

Tapi, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Hangat dan menuntut. "Tolong, jangan sia-siakan sahabatku. Buat Baekhyun bahagia dan jangan kecewakan dia. Aku tahu sebesar apa rasa cintanya padamu dan kuharap kau juga mengimbanginya, Chanyeol. Aku minta itu." Tiba-tiba saja topik beralih.

"Aku—pasti menjaga dan melindungi malaikatku yang satu itu, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berujar mantap tanpa selingan. Kali ini matanya bertumbuk dengan mata Kyungsoo, siratkan keyakinan dan janji abadi yang tergambar samar. "Aku tahu Jongin juga memiliki kecintaan yang besar padamu, Kyung."

Tapi, Kyungsoo hanya memamerkan senyum getir. "Kau bilang aku butuh istirahat. Bisa biarkan aku tidur?"

"Ya, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Kuharap kau bermimpi indah." Saat Chanyeol selesai, ia berbalik dan hampir menutup pintu.

Tapi, ia mendengar lirihan Kyungsoo disana. "Mimpi hidupku berpindah ke Surga? Menyedihkan,"

Chanyeol mencelos seketika itu dan Kyungsoo sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Sunyi. Senyap.

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Proudly Present**

"**If This is a Virus?"**

**Chapter Eight**

Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Byun Baekhyun—Kim Joonmyeon—Park Chanyeol | Angst—Hurt/Comfort—Romance | Chaptered | Mature

© 2015

Disclaimer : Stories are mine. But, not for the cast. Fiction, not real. Don't copas or plagiat it without my permission.

Jongin berjalan gontai menuju kamar apartemen milik tetangganya—bukan kamarnya sendiri. Hal itu terbersit tepat saat kunjungannya ke meja administrasi Rumah Sakit tadi, malah membuatnya hilang selera. Ia berpikir harus segera menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah dana ini, bagaimana tidak—karena biayanya—begitu—mencekik leher.

Siapa lagi penolongnya, jika bukan Suho?

Ketika kepal tangannya mengetuk pintu bahan mahoni itu, sang pemilik ternyata tak kunjung keluar. Tapi, tidak mungkin pada tengah malam seperti ini Suho masih berkeliaran. Biasanya, ia sudah menikmati acara komedi favorit di televise atau memakan _popcorn _didapur atau—Jongin terlalu hafal dengan tabiat Suho.

Namun, setelah gedoran keenam, wajah kusut itu nampak tepat didepan hidung Jongin.

"Aaah~ Suho Hyuuuung." Jongin tak sadar telah menyuarakan pekikan frontal tadi. "Masa jam segini, kau sudah nyaman di tempat tidur, sih."

Suho menguap, ia memasang mimik malas selanjutnya. "Tumben kau mengunjungiku malam-malam begini. Pasti ada maunya, kan? Hoaaam~ Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu tidurku, Kim _jerk _Jongin?"

"Ya! Jangan mengataiku, wahai tetanggaku—Kim _bastard _Joonmyeon." Tanpa perlu persilahan, Jongin sudah merangsek masuk. "Aku tidak mau beku diluar. Hyung kenapa tidak sopan, sih?"

Suho menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras. Mau tak mau, ia harus meladeni Jongin—untuk kesekian kali. Biar menyebalkan, ia tetap menganggap tetangga kesayangannya ini adalah adik sendiri. Jadi, meski Jongin tak sungkan meminta, Suho pasti berupaya mengabulkannya.

"Cepat katakan maumu, atau aku ak—ya, jangan makan_ popcorn-popcorn _tercintaku, Kim Jongin!" Setelah memulihkan bahu lemas dan mata yang semula lengket, Suho sekarang sudah terjaga sepenuhnya. Apalagi setelah melihat tingkah seenak jidat Jongin—yang kini membabat habis camilannya di dapur. "Dasar! Bagaimana aku mau membantumu kalau kelakuan kurang ajar seperti ini, eh?"

Jongin akhirnya menurunkan satu kaki dari meja _pantry, _ia mendelik. "E—eh, tidak, tidak, Suho Hyung. Ini, sudah kurapikan kembali atau kau mau aku memuntahkan kembali makanan yang sudah didalam perutku?"

Lelaki berwajah malaikat itu mendecih tak suka dan mendengus jijik, "Ewh."

Jongin menyusul Suho yang mendudukkan diri di sofa. Lalu merangkul bahunya, tersenyum selebar mungkin dan melontarkan canda gurau yang benar-benar garing. Hanya Suho sudah kepalang hafal lelucon dan tingkah manis Jongin. Jika sudah begini, pasti ada apa-apa.

"Jangan merayuku."

"_Eoh, _Hyung. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan aku selama ini,"

"Hei, kau mau mati?"

Jongin gerah seketika. Rasanya ingin menonjok wajah mulus Suho kalau ia tak ingat kenekatannya kemari adalah demi Kyungsoo. "Dengarkan dulu, Hyung." Melembut, menghalus, Jongin menyusun strategi bermanis-manisnya. "Maafkan aku selama ini, karena selalu mengganggumu. Menyetel musik keras, kadang mencomot makanan kaleng di kulkasmu, atau yang paling parah mencuri sabun dan parfum mahalmu—kau tahu aku ingin tercium wangi, kan?"

Suho melirik kesal, "Jadi ini pengakuan? Pantas saja parfum dan sabun yang sepertinya baru kubeli seminggu, dua hari kemudian tersisa separuhnya. Sialan, kau."

"Maka dari itu, maafkan aku, Hyung." Jongin mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sehingga membentuk tanda damai. "Nah, sekarang aku ingin kau tidak marah kalau aku meminta pertolonganmu dengan sangat. Karena ini begitu penting, ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku, Hyung."

Suho bersedekap, "Ya, lalu kenapa? Jangan berberlit, Jong, aku mengantuk."

"Kau tahu aku pengangguran, kan, Hyung?"

"Berita lama itu, Jong. Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Maksudku, selama ini aku hanya mengandalkan uang kiriman orangtuaku."

"Dasar boros. Apa kau menghabiskan uang mereka? Apa kau membohongi orangtuamu lagi? Demi Tuhan, Jongin, kau harus mencari pekerjaan. Kalau tidak, bagaimana dengan masa depanmu? Jadi, contohlah aku yang selalu—"

"Hyung," Jongin mneyetop dengan dua tangan terangkat—tanda menyerah—dan wajah berusungut-sungut. "Aku bukan sedang meminta wejangan darimu. Aku tidak butuh nasihat, pendapat, dan cerita suksesmu sekarang—dan ya, aku pasti mencari pekerjaan, sebisaku."

Kembali seperti semula. Suho seperti tersadar dari pengaruh hipnotis, sedang Jongin meluruskan kaki diatas paha Suho. "Ya! Turunkan kakimu!"

"Ish, sebentar, Hyung, aku lelaaah~"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berbelit, jadi kau mau apa? Mau makanan kalengku, sabun dan parfum atau bahkan mau menggadaikan barang-barang di apartemenku, bocah tengil?"

"Hyung meremehkanku."

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu menatap Suho lekat-lekat seolah sulit terlepas.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti kau tertarik denganku, Jong."

"Ewh." Jongin memajukan bibir, "Begini Hyung, kau ingat Kyungsoo? Aduh, masa kau lupa? Itu, dia yang mempesonaku di _Gay Bar_—yang sopan, ramah, mata bulat, bibir hati, kulit putih, tubuh mungil, jari lent—"

"Jong," Suho mengingatkan. "Kau mau mendeskripsikan Kyungsoo untukku?"

"Eh, maaf. Bukan itu." Jongin tersedot lagi dari bayang-bayangnya mengagumi Kyungsoo. "Dia ada di Rumah Sakit, Hyung. Aku tahu kau pewaris tunggal tambang emas, aku tahu kau pemegang perusahaan ekspor-impor, aku kasihan pada uang-uang yang kau hamburkan untuk berfoya dan—"

"Kau mengejekku atau memujiku?"

"Dua-duanya," Jongin cengengesan. "Jadi, aku—aku—aku boleh meminjam separuh harta kekayaanmu, kan?"

"Jangan sok formal, tolol."

Baiklah. Jongin rela dikatai sedemikian rupa, asal keran uang dan receh milik Suho bisa masuk ke kantungnya.

"Suho Hyuuung~ Jadi, kau mau, kan?"

"Aku akan transfer ke rekeningmu besok pagi. Kirim saja pesan berapa nominalnya." Ya, dan Jongin berhak bersorak gembira sekarang. "Kalau hanya begini, kau kan bisa bilang bes—"

"Aaaaah~ Kau malaikat penolongku, Suho Hyuuuung. Aku cintaaaa padamuuu, Demi Tuhan. Aku telah dianugerahkan tetangga sebaik dirimu dan betapa beruntungnya aku—" Jongin tidak bisa menahan keharuannya. Ia memeluk Suho dengan cucuran airmata sementara Suho seolah terjepit lengan kokoh Jongin.

"Ya, ya. Kau membuatku sesak, bodoh." Jongin ingat bagaimana Suho bilang _kalau hanya begini_. Jadi, semudah itu meminta uang pada orang sekaya dan sedermawan Suho? Kadar sayang untuk Suho pun bertambah dua kali lipat. "Sana pulang, kau mau melanjutkan tid—ewh! Kim Jongin!"

Ia begitu karena Jongin lancang mengecup pipinya. Saat Suho berkacak pinggang, bocah itu sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju pintu seraya berseru, "_Gomapta, _Suho Hyuuung! _Ai Laf Yu!"_

Dan **Blam**! Pintunya tertutup, menyisakan Suho terpekur dengan gelengan kepala. "Omong-omong, si Kyungsoo itu yang mana, ya—dan lagi, dia sakit apa?" Gumamannya tertelan rasa penasaran tak berujung.

-ooo-

Luhan mematut diri didepan cermin. Ia meneliti dimana letak kekurangannya hingga Kyungsoo selalu mengalahkan ia dalam berbagai hal, dan secara tak langsung selalu unggul di mata Seungbin. Ia—iri bukan main.

"Kau ada dimana, bodoh?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan terperanjat seketika, ia berbalik dan mendapati Seungbin—objek incarannya—sedang menaikkan alis dan mengerutkan hidung.

"Kuulang, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, Luhan-ssi?"

"A—ah, itu, uhm. Bukan siapa-siapa, Tuan."

Luhan buru-buru membungkuk lama, ia mengangkat diri saat didengarnya deheman dari pria tambun itu. Seungbin masuk ke bilik tempat Luhan bersolek, ia mematikan cerutunya di asbak yang tersedia, baru kemudian menyatukan atensi pada salah satu pekerjanya ini.

"Selama seseorang yang kau sebut bodoh itu tidak ada, hasilkan uang sebanyak mungkin untukku."

**Deg. **Jadi, Seungbin tahu siapa yang dimaksud Luhan?

"Lagipula, pundi-pundi uangku bisa mati kalau aku terlalu lama membiarkannya di Rumah Sakit. Ah, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kan?"

Rumah Sakit? Kyungsoo—ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia tertinggal berita teranyar ini? Uh-oh, apa kata mucikarinya barusan? Pundi-pundi uangnya akan mati bila tanpa Kyungsoo, lalu dia apa—lalu pekerja lainnya apa?

"Saya mengerti, Tuan." Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia siap melaksanakan titah Seungbin padanya, tentu saja demi merebut perhatian yang selama ini selalu mucikari itu curahkan pada Kyungsoo. "Saya pasti memberi servis terbaik, Tuan."

"Bagus." Seungbin tak sadar ia baru saja memeras Luhan—bukan hanya ia tetapi para pekerjanya yang lain. "Kau termasuk pekerja terlaris setelah Kyungsoo, Lu. Pertahankan prestasimu, dan oh ya, jika bertemu Oh Sehun—suruh dia menemuiku."

Luhan menganga beberapa detik, lebih tak percaya dengan deklarasi Seungbin tentang kinerjanya selama ini. Benarkah? Sayang, masih ada kata-kata s_etelah Kyungsoo. _Oh Sehun? Ada apa lelaki _vampire _itu dicari-cari? Tidak biasanya.

"Saya akan mencarinya, Tuan."

Anggukan Seungbin menjadi pamungkas sebelum akhirnya pria itu berjalan keluar.

"_Bi*ch, _jadi, ada apa denganmu, Do Kyungsoo?"

Setelahnya, Luhan menyandarkan punggung di cermin datar, ia mengetukkan jemarinya di meja rias dan merenung beberapa menit. Hingga sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik tirai, agak mengejutkan—karena itu milik Oh Sehun.

"Kurasa telepati kita cukup baik, Tuan Oh." Luhan memulai tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Sehun mendekat, ia merapatkan _hoodie _dan tudung kepalanya—menyembunyikan identitas diri sekaligus enggan tertangkap basah. "Mungkin berkat kapasitas rinduku yang tak terbendung lagi, _Honey._" Tahu-tahu saja dua tangannya sudah melingkar dipinggang Luhan.

"Pembual, penggoda. Jangan membuatku mual." Luhan menerima akses bibir Sehun yang melumat mulutnya. "Mmh—Hun."

"Hm—mm—apa?" Sepersekian detik, Sehun menghentikan eksplornya dan intens beradu tatap dengan Luhan.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa Seungbin tahu tentang hubungan kita."

Sehun menggeleng, ia berbisik seduktif di telinga Luhan. "Tidak, dia tidak tahu. _Baby, _darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?"

"Dari gelagatnya saat sepuluh menit lalu berbicara padaku. Omong-omong, kau dipanggil dia."

Luhan meletakkan dua lengannya diatas bahu Sehun sementara lelaki pucat itu mencari kenikmatan dari membaui harum tubuh kekasihnya. "Hubungan rahasia kita tidak akan tercemar begitu saja, Sayang, tenanglah."

"Masalahnya, kalau Seungbin dan yang lain tahu—kau bisa dicincang dan aku akan didepak keluar. Kau tahu ini terlar—"

"Sssh—tidak akan ada yang tahu." Sehun menaruh telunjuk dibibir bergincu Luhan. "Jangan bicara terlalu keras."

"Tsk. Ya, baiklah. Sana, cepat penuhi panggilan Seungbin dan temui dia. Lalu ceritakan padaku apa yang ia katakan. Ya?"

"_Well, _kau cerewet sekali, hm?" Sehun memagut Luhan lagi, kali ini mendesak. "Mmp—aku agak tidak rela tubuh kekasihku ini dijamah lelaki brengsek lain selain aku, mm—kapan kita melakukannya lagi?"

Luhan mendesah, "Ah—umh, ka—mmp, kalau Seungbin pergi ke luar kota, _Hunnie hubby._"

"Lama sekali—mm." Sehun menggembungkan pipi, persis seperti anak kecil dan jelas membuat pertahanan Luhan runtuh—ia gemas. "Aku rindu memasukimu, Lu."

Luhan mengesah, "Mmp—kau mau sekarang? Jangan gila, Oh Sehun."

Lalu Luhan mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauhinya. Sehun terkekeh geli lalu mengacak rambut Luhan, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Lu. Aku pergi dulu dan jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ia berjalan mundur seraya melambai. Sedangkan Luhan melempar senyum nakal dengan jilatan bibir.

Namun, tubuh seseorang segera tersembunyi begitu mata sipitnya menangkap—hal tak beres dengan makelar dan rekannya.

-ooo-

Jongin melangkah percaya diri saat ia menuju kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan biaya Rumah Sakit kekasihnya selama seminggu kedepan—berkat Won-won berharga milik Suho. Buket tulip kuning nampak segar dalam genggaman tangannya, Jongin menyisihkan recehnya untuk mampir ke _florist. _

Saat ia mengetuk dengan senyum terpatri, Jongin melega mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat jendela. Sepertinya si mungil itu tak begitu sadar dengan kehadirannya, bolehkah Jongin jahil sebentar?

_Grep. _

Kyungsoo meronta, Kyungsoo memberontak. Reaksi yang tak diharapkan Jongin ketika telapak tangannya menutup mata Kyungsoo.

"Lep—ah! Jangan tutup mataku,"

"Hei, hei," Jongin hanya tak menyangka, Kyungsoo sebegini trauma. Lalu, mengapa ia ngotot ingin kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu? "Ini aku, Jongin."

"Jo—Jongin? Ah, maaf."

Kyungsoo berbalik sehingga Jongin tidak jadi memberi kejutan. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo menuju dada bidangnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bawakan tulip kuning sebagai penyemangatmu, oke?"

Jongin mengelus surai Kyungsoo dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanan masih memegang buket bunga tadi. Kyungsoo melirik kebawah, lalu sedihnya sirna dan terganti senyum lemah.

"Boleh kuletakkan di vas?"

Jongin melepas pelukannya, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Sayang."

"Hm, wangi sekali, ya."

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih sambil menciumi tulip pemberian Jongin. Ia menenggelamkan tangkai-tangkainya di air bening dalam vas. Lalu tak henti mengedip memandangi warna cerahnya.

"Kau suka?" Jongin datang menyusul dengan pelukan belakang. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"Sangat suka. Kau tahu, dulu aku penggemar tanaman hias seperti ini—_Umma _mengoleksi bunga-bunga cantik sejenisnya dan bahkan kami memiliki rumah kaca untuk mereka semua. Hebat, kan?"

"Benarkah? Wah, kau pasti terlatih merawat mereka, ya." Jongin senang, setidaknya masalah biaya beres dan kini sumbangan senyum Kyungsoo benar-benar mewarnai hatinya.

"Yah, sebelum semuanya hancur seperti sekarang." Kyungsoo menggenggam lengan-lengan Jongin diperutnya. "Berjanjilah selalu ada untukku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang tersayangku sekali lagi—tidak mau seperti dulu. Aku sudah kehilangan jiwa _Umma, _aku sudah kehilangan waras _Appa_, dan harga diriku—sekarang aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

Jongin menyekat nafas, ia tertegun beberapa saat. "Aku berjanji, sampai selamanya." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Kyungsoo meluruhkan tangis. "Kau sudah makan? Mau kusuapi?"

Kemudian Jongin membantu Kyungsoo duduk di ranjangnya, menyampirkan kembali infusnya dan mulai menyendok nasi serta mengisi air minum—sudah tersedia di meja nakas Kyungsoo.

Hanya saja. Jongin bisa merasakan pandangan Kyungsoo—terlalu menyakitkan jika ia membalasnya.

"Aku tidak mau wortel," Kyungsoo menyingkirkan sayuran oranye itu kepinggir, tapi Jongin mengembalikannya ke tengah. "Jongin, aku tid—"

"Kau harus makan sayur supaya pucat disana tidak membuatmu jelek." Jongin menuding wajah Kyungsoo, sedang Kyungsoo mencebik. Ia memperhatikan Jongin menusuk daging tercampur sayuran itu, lalu menyatukannya dengan nasi—hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak ketika satu suap itu sudah tiba didepan mulutnya. "Katakan aaaa~"

"Ahm." Kyungsoo mengunyah pelan, Jongin terkikik ketika kekasihnya itu mau menurut. "_Eoh, _ternyata enak, ya."

Jongin mengerjap, "Jadi, kau suka makanan Rumah Sakit? Padahal, tidak pernah ada orang yang benar-benar mau makan makanan ini tanpa paksaan."

Kyungsoo makan lahap, Kyungsoo bahkan menelannya bulat-bulat. "Habis, di tempatku tidak pernah ada makanan yang dimasak dengan hati seperti ini."

"Ya, darimana kau tahu koki disini memasaknya dengan hati sementara di tempat Seungbin tidak?" Jongin mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang belepotan noda kuah.

"Uhm? Dari rasanya, tentu saja—uhuk." Kyungsoo tersedak. Ia meraih gelas dan Jongin sigap membawakannya.

"Jangan terburu-buru, seperti tidak makan setahun saja."

Kyungsoo menelan teguk demi teguk airnya, "Memang—uhuk—setahun tanpa makanan seenak ini."

Jongin mengembalikan gelas itu ketempat semula setelah isinya berkurang separuh. "Makan lagi atau sudah sampai disini?"

"Aku kenyang, rasanya—uhuk—mual."

Mual. Jongin sempat _browsing _di internet semalam—mengenai virus Kyungsoo—dan mual adalah efek yang timbul setelah penderita memakan gizi. Pencernaannya menolak.

"Mau kupanggilkan Chanyeol-ssi?" Jongin malah ikut panik ketika Kyungsoo memegangi perut sambil menggeleng.

"Dia praktek selepas siang nanti, Jong, tidak usah."

"Kan ada Dokter jaga, Kyungsoo." Jongin memaksa, ia hendak memencet bel diranjang Kyungsoo tapi kekasihnya itu malah melarang.

Kyungsoo membungkuk, ia menarik-membuang nafas dan berulang kali bersendawa. "A—aku mau ke toilet."

"Ayo, kubantu." Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo—merasa tubuh mungil itu terlalu tak berdaya—Jongin berinisiatif lain. "Ayo, kugendong saja."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang ringan terangkat dan sekarang Jongin menggendongnya ala _bridal. _"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Jong, aku bisa jal—"

"Keras kepala. Kalau kau ambruk? Kalau kau pingsan?" Mereka sampai di toilet dengan segala omelan Jongin. "Kau mau muntah? Sebentar, duduk disini." Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di _closet_ sementara ia berlari memencet bel.

Tak peduli larangan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya itu memang sudah hilang akal. Ini Rumah Sakit, jadi mana mungkin Jongin tak meminta pertolongan sementara Kyungsoo sedang kesulitan dengan dirinya?

Jongin kembali dan menyaksikan Kyungsoo bersandar dengan wajah letih. "Jong—hh. Seharusnya aku tidak usah makan tadi."

"Ya? Ada ap—astaga, kenapa Tuan Do—bis—?" Perawat wanita itu memekik ketika dilihatnya Kyungsoo tergeletak lemah dengan topangan Jongin. "Lebih baik anda muntahkan dulu."

"Tunggu, apa sebelum makan dia seharusnya minum obat?" Jongin bertanya.

"Ya, dan apa tadi Tuan Do tidak meminumnya?" _Crap. _Ini salah Jongin. "Obat itu sebagai penetralisir goyah lambungnya dan bukankah di meja nakas sudah kami beri tulisan?"

Bodoh. Jongin merutuki kebodohannya.

"Hoeee~ Ah—hah—sepertinya hanya mual, bisa kalian angkat aku kembali ke tempat tidur?"

Kyungsoo meminta dan Jongin menyanggupi. Lagi-lagi, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo—kali ini dipunggungnya dan sedetik membuat si perawat bengong. Kemudian ia menyusul dua laki-laki itu keluar dari toilet.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menyuntikkan obat tidur supaya efeknya tidak menyebar hingga kepala."

Perawat tadi menyiapkan alat suntik yang telah dibawanya—memasukkan cairan, menyentil jarum, lalu bersiap menusukkan ujungnya ke lengan Kyungsoo yang berbintik.

"Ah!" Lenguh Kyungsoo begitu cairan suntik itu menerobos pori-porinya dan menekan sangat jeru. Jongin membelai kening Kyungsoo yang berkeringat, tak henti melafalkan _bertahanlah_ ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Nah. Sebentar lagi Tuan Do bisa merelaksasikan diri. Tenang saja, mualnya akan hilang."

Setelah perawat itu memasukkan peralatannya, Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo—kekasihnya nampak buruk. Semakin kurus, pucat-pasi, bibir kering dan—mengerikan.

"Terima kasih, Nuna." Jongin berucap asal dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Hye Rin begitu saja, Tuan. Saya yang akan merawat Tuan Do sementara Dokter Chanyeol tidak bertugas." Senyum penuh itu terkembang pasti. Hye Rin memeriksa denyut nadi Kyungsoo di pergelangan—mulai stabil. "Tuan Do akan tertidur, jadi kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang membangukannya. Dan tolong, lain kali jangan lalai—tolong perhatikan instruksi obat yang harus diminum pasien."

"Yah, maafkan aku, yang tadi memang kesalahanku karena tidak teliti." Aku Jongin.

Hye Rin memaklumi, perempuan berparas keibuan itu menyambut Jongin dengan senyum ramah lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Memang segala tentang penderita _odha _sangat rumit. Kuharap kau sabar menangani Tuan Do."

"Tentu saja." Jongin bisa mendengar dengkur halus dari nafas Kyungsoo—lelaki itu benar-benar sudah larut berkat pengaruh suntikan tadi. "Apa saat ia bangun nanti, akan merasa kesakitan?"

"Jika begitu, panggil saja kami, Tuan." Hye Rin sudah bersiap menenteng alat tensi dan beragam keperluan lain di tangannya. "Maaf, saya harus pamit—jika ada apa-apa cepat tekan belnya, Tuan. Permisi."

"Baiklah." Jongin mengantar kepergian Hye Rin hingga ke pintu kamar, lalu kembali pada Kyungsoo dengan usapan tangan di wajahnya—berharap stress memikirkan Kyungsoo raib.

Jongin duduk didekat ranjang Kyungsoo, ia mengelus lengan Kyungsoo berikut belaiannya pada rambut acak Kyungsoo. Ia maju, semakin dekat dengan posisi bibir Kyungsoo—Jongin tak tahan mengecup dengan tetesan airmatanya.

"Sehatlah kembali, Kyungsoo. Ijinkan aku melihat senyummu."

-ooo-

Sehun selesai mengintai dan ia sedang mengintip melalui kaca dibagian pintu kamar. Ini _Seoul International Hospital_, lantai tujuh dan kamar nomor 1679. Milik Kyungsoo, tubuh ringkih nan rapuh yang sedang terlelap di ranjang berinfus itu. Ia terpejam, semakin kurus semenjak terakhir kali Sehun bertemu dengannya.

Hei, kekasih Kyungsoo ternyata kaya juga—pikir Sehun. Maksudnya, ia mampu-mampu saja menyewa Kyungsoo yang bertarif selangit, dan sekarang lihat, kamar VVIP berhasil menjadi tempat tinggal pekerja terbaik Seungbin selama seminggu.

Tugas Sehun hanya mengecek. Apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar sakit dan tidak dibawa kabur oleh kekasihnya—Sehun tahu namanya adalah Jongin.

Kemarin, Seungbin memanggilnya hanya untuk hal sesepele ini dan syukurlah, si tambun itu sama sekali tidak menyinggung hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"_Oh Sehun—makelar terdambaku." Sehun menahan ludah ketika sapaan menjijikkan itu menghampiri pendengarannya. "Masuk, dan duduklah disini." Seungbin terlalu memanjakan Sehun, tentu saja. _

_Karena Sehun selalu berhasil menggaet lelaki-lelaki tak berdosa diluar sana. Ambil saja contohnya, Kyungsoo. Maka, Seungbin bisa sangat berterima kasih pada si rambut perak ini. _

"_Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?" _

"_Kurasa aku tak perlu berbasa-basi." Seungbin menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringai. "Aku ingin kau mengecek pekerja nomor satuku—pastikan ia pulang minggu depan dan kembali bekerja."_

"_Uh, memangnya dia ada dimana dan kemana?" _

_Seungbin duduk disinggasananya, menghadap tepat ke Sehun. "Jongin—kekasih brengseknya itu bilang, dia sakit parah. Jadi, harus dirawat seminggu dan kau tahu, keuntunganku bisa turun drastis hanya karena masalah sialan ini."_

_Sehun mengerti sekarang, sebengis dan sekeji apa Seungbin pada Kyungsoo. Ia menjarah. Seungbin, sebegitukah ia tak punya perasaan? Sehun mengecam dalam hati._

"_Kau mau aku mengawasinya?"_

_Seungbin menggeleng, "Peringati dia untuk tidak main-main denganku."_

"_Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya."_

_Sepatuh itu Sehun pada atasannya. Ia setuju dan menurut asal hubungannya dengan Luhan aman-aman saja. _

_Selama itu terjaga baik, Sehun siap._

Sehun menyelipkan tubuhnya dibalik pilar dan dinding ketika Jongin mendadak keluar setelah satu jam. Si _tan _itu berbelok di lorong kemudian menghilang, dan berarti ini adalah kesempatan Sehun untuk masuk lalu menemui Kyungsoo.

Ia memutar kenop dan membiarkan dirinya ada didalam. Sehun melangkah menuju ranjang Kyungsoo dan menemukan kondisi memprihatinkan manusia yang ia pungut beberapa tahun lalu. Ia bisa menonton refleksi Kyungsoo yang amat sangat menyedihkan, dan Sehun tahu siapa pelakunya.

Ada secuil rasa iba ketika Sehun menyatakan diri menemui Kyungsoo disini. Ia—agak tak tega.

"Aku akan menunggumu sadar selama kekasihmu itu pergi—sepertinya mengisi perut." Sehun bermonolog. Ia tak yakin Kyungsoo akan sadar cepat, tapi rentang waktunya sudah sekitar enampuluh menit. "Kyungsoo, kau harus membawa hasil untuk tugas yang diberi Seungbin ini."

Kamera itu tercekal tangan Sehun, ia memotret Kyungsoo dari berbagai sisi sebagai pembuktian pada Seungbin.

"Aku memang tidak tahu sebajingan apa diriku karena telah membawamu kemari." Sehun memaku diri. "Tapi, kau menjadi sumber uang bagi tempatku bekerja, Kyung." Ia mengedarkan pandang, alat medis yang terpasang disekitar tubuh Kyungsoo agak membuatnya ngilu.

Lama—Sehun telah menunggu lagi hingga sepuluh menit. Ia tak punya waktu banyak sebelum Jongin selesai dengan urusannya.

Sehun bukannya berniat licik, tapi ia terbutakan kalang-kabut. Maka, ia tak berpikir panjang saat mencabut infus Kyungsoo dan seketika membuat si bibir hati itu mendelikkan matanya lebar-lebar—karena sungguh, pergelangan tangannya terasa sangat sakit.

Ia sadar.

Dan dari sana ia menemukan Sehun.

"—Hun—Sehun?"

"Ya, ini aku." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, dan maaf mengunjungimu dengan cara keji. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama menunggumu sadar."

Kyungsoo tergelagap sementara tangannya hendak memencet bel, Sehun tentu menahan pergerakan itu sedang Kyungsoo sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Jangan. Dengarkan aku dulu, tahan sakitnya sebentar." Sehun tak bisa begini memakasa, seharusnya. "Aku tidak mau kau kehabisan darah, jadi aku hanya menyampaikan pesan."

Kyungsoo semakin sesak ketika tidurnya terusik dan darah-darah pekat itu tak mau berhenti mengalir dari tangannya.

"Kem—kembalikan belnya, Hu—Hun."

Sehun menggeleng, "Kyung, aku—ah, kau harus berjanji akan pulang pada Seungbin minggu depan, kan?" Tapi dari pertanyaan itu, Sehun menemukan keterdiaman Kyungsoo. "Ya, kan? Jawab aku, cepat."

Kyungsoo menggerakkan matanya liar, "A—aku dilemma—ah. Perih,"

"Kau harus kembali." Sehun menandaskan. "Aku disini untuk mengingatkanmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengerang begitu pilu saat spreinya sudah berubah merah. "Hun—tolong—hh,"

"Kau harus bilang dulu, kau akan kembali." Sehun tetap menggenggam bel agar Kyungsoo tidak berupaya menekannya. "Ayo, Kyungsoo. Bilang kalau kau tidak ingin ma—"

"Y—ya—ah. Aku—hh, akan kembali."

"Kyungsoo!"

Panggilan kencang itu bukan berasal dari Sehun, tetapi seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu telah memergoki. Sehun kelimpungan, ia menutupi diri dan berlari keluar kamar. Jongin—adalah dia yang begitu geram melihat si asing yang tahu-tahu saja ada dikamarnya.

Jongin tak sempat menghajar—hati kekasih mana yang tega melihat kekasihnya pula disakiti oleh orang tak dkenal—karena ia lebih mementingkan Kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri. Jongin segera menekan bel dan berharap mereka cepat datang.

"Kyungsoo—hei, ya. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu? Siapa dia, hah? Aku janji, aku akan menemukannya dan menghajarnya sampai mati." Jongin berlutut disela tangisnya. "Maaf, aku lalai lagi. Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu. Hiks—seharusnya aku menitipkanmu pad—"

"Tuan, Tuan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa infusnya tercabut?" Hye Rin datang lagi dengan wajah dua kali lipat lebih panik daripada tadi. "Aku akan mengambil transfuse darah dulu."

Jongin menjauh, tubuhnya ditarik seseorang lain, dan saat ia menoleh—Park Chanyeol disana.

"A—aku tidak tahu. Aku masuk dia sudah begini, dan ada orang asing didekatnya, ia berniat jahat. Aku bersumpah akan menemukan orang itu dan membalaskan kesakitan Kyungsoo. biadab, brengsek."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin, "Sssh~ Aku akan urusi Kyungsoo dulu, kita bicarakan itu nanti. Tenanglah." Chanyeol membenahi kantung-kantung darah yang telah dibawa Hyerin untuk kemudian ia pasang agar tertransfer ke nadi Kyungsoo.

"_Uisanim, _kemungkinan besar infusnya dicabut secara paksa dan kasar." Hyerin melapor, dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tambahkan kantung darahnya lagi, Hyerin." Perintah Chanyeol segera disambut aksi berlari Hyerin. "Brengsek. Aku jadi ikut kesal dengan perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab orang ini. Kau tidak tahu orangnya, Jong?"

"Tidak, sama sekali." Jongin bangkit lagi, airmatanya mengering dan kini ia merasa ngeri melihat darah sebanyak itu diranjang Kyungsoo. "Sialan, kenapa aku tidak memukul wajahnya tadi? _Shit! Asshole!_" Jongin terus mengumpat.

"Sudahlah. Beruntung kau segera memanggil kami, sehingga ia bisa diselamatkan." Chanyeol menerima sodoran kantung darah dari Hyerin, lalu mengganti kantung lain yang telah kosong.

"Tadi aku memberinya obat tidur, karena Tuan Do sebelum makan tidak meminum obat—jadi, ia merasa mual. Untuk mengurangi resiko sakit kepala berkat mualnya, aku menyuntikkan penenang, _Uisa._"

"Itu tindakan benar, Hyerin." Chanyeol berucap saat tangan-tangannya cekatan membenahi infus untuk dipasangkan kembali. "Kukira, orang asing tadi ingin membuat Kyungsoo sadar lebih cepat—sehingga langsung mencabut infusnya. Oh, ya, Jongin, saat Kyungsoo membaik nanti, jangan tanyakan apa-apa dulu tentang orang asing ini, ya. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan nanti malah membuatnya _drop._" Jongin menyanggupi.

"Apa ranjangnya perlu diganti, _Uisanim?_" Hyerin, meski masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar—maksudnya, mengapa hidup pemuda ini nampak tak normal—ia tetap berlaku professional. Chanyeol pun mengiyakan. "Baiklah, akan kuhubungi pihak kamar."

Sepeninggal Hyerin, Jongin melempar pandang pada Kyungsoo—yang terbujur tak berdaya—dan Chanyeol—yang berulang mengecek posisi infus dan kantung darah—secara bergantian.

"Sudah, jangan cengeng." Jongin terperangah dengan ejekan Chanyeol barusan. "Kyungsoo saja kuat, masa kau tidak?"

"Tapi, ini karena aku, _Uisa._"

"Panggil Chanyeol saja, kita teman mulai sekarang. Lagipula, kau sepertinya tak beda jauh denganku." Chanyeol melepas sarung tangannya, lalu sibuk mencatat sesuatu di kertas dalam map. "Setelah insiden ini, jangan pernah tinggalkan ia sendirian. Biarpun kau ada keperluan mendesak, suruh seorang perawat menjaganya."

"Aku mengerti, _Ui—_eh, Chanyeol, maksudku."

"Redam emosimu, tidak baik kalau terlalu membuncah." Chanyeol menutup map-nya dan kini seratus persen menganggap Jongin didepan matanya. "Keluarlah, biar mereka memberesi kekacauan disini." Chanyeol mengajak Jongin mengikuti dirinya. Hingga mereka sampai di koridor dan duduk di bangku.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang asing itu, mungkin Baekhyun tahu siapa dia."

Jongin berkilat marah, ia tak mengindahkan peringatan Chanyeol tentang meredam emosi tadi.

"Yah, setidaknya dari sini kau bisa lebih baik lagi menjaga Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol berdiri, setelah menepuk bahu Jongin, ia menyunggingkan senyum sumringah. "Uh, kumohon selamatkan Kyungsoo, Yeol." Jongin mendongak dan menemukan raut Chanyeol mengangguk padanya.

"Jangan begitu, aku bukan Tuhan, Jong." Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan Jongin yang menyatu—tanda permohonan. "Aku dan timku pasti berusaha menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Dia termasuk temanku, begitu pula dirimu. Oh, jaga kesehatanmu juga, bagaimanapun ini tetap Rumah Sakit yang penuh penyakit. Cukup Kyungsoo yang sakit, kau jangan."

Chanyeol menepuk lagi bahu Jongin, menyalurkan kekuatan. Tapi, melihat reaksi Jongin yang mengambang, agak membuatnya bertanya-tanya, tepat setelah kejanggalan keluar dari mulutnya. "Yeol, aku pernah berhubungan seks dengannya—jadi, apakah aku berpotensi tertular?"

Dan mereka saling berpandangan tanpa tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dua dimensi dan satu stagnasi berdiri menjejak.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo terinfeksi HIV/Aids sudah benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bagai mayat hidup.

Baekhyun tidak bernafsu lagi melayani pelanggannya—bahkan beberapa dari mereka menanyakan kemana Kyungsoo—sehingga Baekhyun harus membekap mulut supaya mereka tidak mencari-cari lagi.

Ia sedang menopang dagu di meja bar sekarang. Tapi, hiruk-pikuk disini selalu bisa mengalahkan instingnya yang tajam. Di sudut sana, interaksi sepasang lelaki jelas lebih menarik dan menggugah.

Siapa lagi jika bukan si Makelar—Oh Sehun—dan pelacur lain—Xi Luhan—yang Baekhyun temukan sedang mengakui kebejatan hubungan mereka? Ya, waktu itu Baekhyun menjadi saksi apa yang mereka bicarakan dibilik.

Mereka berpacaran. Baekhyun bisa saja mengadukannya pada Seungbin, hanya saja ia akan menggunakan ini sebagai senjata yang telak mengancam. Nanti. Kalau segalanya sudah serasi.

Berani sekali, keduanya berciuman. Meski seremang ini, mata Baekhyun tidak minus.

"Hei, Hyung. Jangan melamun." Jaehyun selalu sukses mengagetkan Baekhyun, hingga ia terlonjak. "Aku juga merindukan Kyungsoo Hyung."

_Crap. _Baekhyun ikut menerawang bersama Jaehyun. "Minggu depan dia pulang."

"_Jinjja?_ Yay!" Jaehyun memekik girang, sementara Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. "Oh—oh, ada Chanyeol Hyung kemari—baiklah, dah, Hyung!"

Jaehyun melarikan diri dan benar katanya, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun di depan bar dan lantai dansa. Mereka bertukar kecupan di bibir. "Ini pasti terlalu larut. Maaf, aku sedang bany—hei, kau kenapa?" Karena Baekhyun masih memandang lurus-lurus keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan didekat _musicbox. _Chanyeol pun mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya, tapi tak terlalu jeli karena yang ia lihat tetap keramaian.

"Yeol, kalau kau lelah tidak usah kemari."

"Tidak bisa, karena aku punya cerita penting."

"Oh ya? Tentang Kyungsoo? Bagaimana dia, hm?"

Seketika Baekhyun berubah histeris, ia melupakan fakta bagus tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Ia menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol, meminta si caplang itu menceritakan lebih segera. Tapi, Chanyeol malah menurunkan topi hitamnya—takut-takut jika ada mantan pasien yang menemukannya disini.

"Ada orang asing yang mencabut infusnya tadi siang."

"Hah?!" Baekhyun berteriak. "Ya! Yang benar saja? Siapa dia—kurang ajar sekali, lalu Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, kan?" Sumpah serapah dan berundung tanya yang disatukan itu membuat Chanyeol terkikik.

"Dia baik dan sudah kutangani dengan tim medisku, Byunie."

Chanyeol membelai sisan wajah Baekhyun, "Sialan. Aku jadi ingin menghajar orang asing itu—tunggu, memang Jongin kemana?"

"Jongin lapar, jadi dia mencari makan dahulu." Rasanya Chanyeol tak perlu menceritakan kelalaian Jongin yang lain—seperti tidak meminumkan obat sebelum makan tadi. "Maka itu, aku mau tanya padamu—apa kau mengenal kira-kira siapa pria itu? Kurasa, asalnya dari tempatmu bekerja ini."

Baekhyun mengusap dagu, nampak berpikir keras. "Coba kau jelaskan ciri-cirinya, Yeol. Oh—oh, dia tinggi?"

"Yap. Menurut cerita Jongin, dia tinggi."

Baekhyun seketika mendelik—marah. "Tidak salah lagi. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Aku tahu orang ini disuruh menemui Seungbin, dan pasti si tambun itu menyuruhnya berbuat begini. Sialan. Sialan." Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan siap berlari entah menuju kemana—hanya Chanyeol sigap menahannya dengan pelukan.

"Hei, hei, jangan terburu-buru, Byunie. Katakan saja, siapa pelakunya—aku hanya ingin tahu. Dan kalau kau ingin menindak dia, kau bisa apa? Berpikirlah lebih jernih, jangan kekanakan."

Akhirnya, Baekhyun kembali menghempaskan diri di dudukan bar. "Hah—sialan. Aku kesal, Yeol, sejak dulu—ish, aku juga punya kartu AS-nya, bisa kubuka kartu itu didepan Seungbin kapan-kapan. Tsk." Baekhyun masih menggertak.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa dia?"

Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai berpisah menuju jalan berbeda. "Dia yang menggunakan jaket hijau dan celana biru dongker. Topi hitam, yang jalannya kemari. Namanya Oh Sehun—si makelar bajingan!"

"Ya, ya. Hentikan amarahmu, Byunie. _Nde, _aku bisa melihatnya."

Chanyeol menemukan pelakunya—hanya ia tak mungkin memberi tahu Jongin, kan? "Kau harus memberi tahu Jongin." Eh? Baekhyun seolah cenayang saja. Memutar balik.

"Tidak. Dia pasti tidak terkendali dan terkontrol,"

"Biar saja, biar si Oh Sehun keparat itu babak-belur, aku akan bersorak disampingnya."

"Uh, yah—lihat nanti." Kalau Baekhyun sudah begini, Chanyeol pasti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain. "Ah, bicara tentang Jongin—kau tahu dia sudah berapa kali berhubungan seks dengan Kyungsoo?"

Karena tadi Chanyeol enggan menarik kesimpulan lebih dulu. Pertanyaan Jongin menimbulkan masalah baru, seandainya itu memang menjangkit bahaya.

Baekhyun mengedik, "Ia pernah memesan Kyungsoo waktu itu, lalu pernah lagi menemani Kyungsoo seusai jam sewa. Jadi—uhm, dua?"

"Hah?! Dua kali? Tidak, tidak—"

"Ya! Kenapa berteri—eh?! Apa maksudmu Jongin berpotensi tertul—_eoh, _Yeol! Bicara yang benar, dia tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kau yakin? Dua kali? Dua kali?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu setahuku, Yeol, ya!" Baekhyun membentak tapi Chanyeol menegun diri.

"Aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan padanya besok."

Bahkan setelah deklarasi Chanyeol, hingar-bingar musik pun seolah tak terdengan bagi mereka.

-ooo-

**To be continue.**

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight Note :**

_Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. _

Aw, aku tersentuh dengan review-review menyenangkan dari kalian. Terima kasiiih~ Oh ya, aku akan menyelesaikan ff ini dan When Life Gets Hard selama liburan. Jadi, semoga bisa tamat, yah XD

_How? Can you explain ur feelin 'bout this chapter?_

Haha. Tolong review dan sumbangkan-sedikit-semangat. Tolong review dan aku memohon dengan sangat. *Karena, yah—_I need them to be ma moodbooster, guys. _

Kira-kira Jongin ketularan HIV/AIDS-nya Kyungsoo ngga ya?

_Wait the answer on next chapter!_

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sincerely, **

**-Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight-**

_P.s : Kalau ada yang mau bertanya seputar saya dan fic saya, datang saja ke dontjudgemelikeyoureright di _

_AI LAF YUUU! _


End file.
